Revenge
by JorixBade
Summary: A terrible experience in Jade's life will drastically affect her, focusing all of her energy into one sole goal: revenge, but not everyone will support it and maybe her burning desire will end up becoming the root of all her new problems. Bade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **I am on break and I have been wanting to write a new story for a while so I came up with this, I got inspired by a soap I was watching so I hope you enjoy. It's a story like the ones I usually write but it's got an interesting storyline and it's full of pain and drama and craziness and all that stuff I enjoy writing so I hope you enjoy!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Also, this chapter is M rated.**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Tori said nicely as she approached the gang in the cafeteria of Hollywood Arts.

"Hi!" Cat exclaimed and smiled at her just like the rest of them, all except Jade as usual so Tori didn't really mind it.

"Why are you late?" Andre asked as he ate one of his fries.

"I had to wait for Trina to drive me and she took forever in the shower, I missed the first period" Tori commented annoyed. "Anyway, what are you guys doing?"

"I'm making sure my essay has no flaws" Beck said as he typed on his computer.

"And you, Jade?" Tori asked as Jade typed things on her phone.

"None of your business" Jade said and smiled so Beck shook his head as he sighed.

"She just asked a question" He commented.

"I just gave an answer" Jade responded.

"I want to know too, what are you doing?" Beck asked curiously.

"I'm talking with my father" She simply said. "He wants me to pick up something for him and I don't want to"

"What is it?" Andre asked.

"Paperwork…and a witness" Jade said surprised when she read the text. "What? There's no way I'm picking up some low world gangster"

"Why doesn't he do it himself? Or one of his employees?" Beck asked.

"They are all busy and he says he doesn't trust just anyone, this guy has important info that will lead them to a criminal net or something" Jade explained and exhaled annoyed. "He won't give in, either I do it or he takes my car for a week…son of a bitch" she said and then her phone rang.

"It's him?" Tori asked and she nodded.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me, get someone else" Jade demanded. "Oh sure, sure like I'm going to believe I'm your only choice! You only want to bother me" she affirmed and rolled her eyes as she listened but then she listened carefully and thought about it. "How much?" She asked and they looked at each other. "Okay, that changes things…I'll do it but you better keep your word, bye daddy" she said sarcastically and hung up.

"What did he say?" Cat questioned.

"He is gonna pay me for this, I'm gonna be the best paid driver in the city today" Jade informed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Beck asked.

"No, no it's fine, you have your mom's birthday tonight" Jade commented.

"Oh right, aren't you coming then?" He questioned.

"I'll be late but I'll try to get there" She said and he nodded.

"You guys are invited too, remember" Beck said to them and they nodded.

"Time for class, let's go" Andre said and they all left to their classroom. Once the school day was over Jade left to do her duty, she first picked up the papers and then drove all the way across the city to meet the witness. She had been told he would be at a hotel outside the city so she parked outside and a few minutes later a young man with a backpack walked out of the lobby.

"You're Jade?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, Richard?" She asked and he smiled. "Get in, it's getting late and we must get back to the city" The man got in the car and she played some music as she drove back to her house because that's where she had to deliver him.

The ride was awfully quiet for several minutes but then he decided to break the silence. "You have nice eyes" The guy said shyly.

"I know" Jade simply said, she wasn't in the mood to get in a conversation.

"You work with your dad? Are you gonna be a lawyer too?" He asked.

"No, I'm an artist…I just picked you up as favor for him" Jade responded and he nodded.

"He is a good man" The guy said and she chuckled.

"Sure!" She said with irony and he laughed.

"I have a feeling you don't really like him" He said.

"So perceptive" Jade said sarcastically.

"I don't know him as a father but as a lawyer, he is really good and nice" The guy said and Jade looked at him, he didn't look like a gangster to her.

"Why are you testifying anyway? No offense but you don't strike me as a criminal" Jade admitted and he chuckled.

"I'm not, but I have seen things…things I don't wish for anyone to witness and that's why I'm here" He responded. "I will just lead them to the true criminals"

"Good luck with that" Jade said and he smiled but then all of a sudden, a gunshot fulfilled their ears and she immediately stopped the car from the impact. She looked to the side and realized there was a hole on her windshield and when she turned to Richard, she realized he was death with a perfect bullet wound in his forehead so she stared at him completely shocked.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Jade said panicking as her eyes filled with tears and she looked around terrified. She was in the middle of the road and there was nothing around, no houses or businesses or people, just grass and trees; it was already dark and she could barely cope with what had just happened.

Jade took a breath to calm herself down and tried to call the police but she didn't have any signal so she hit the wheel madly. "Fuck!" She said and when she looked up again she saw six men approaching the car and an SUV a few feet away, she didn't even know where they'd come from, they'd appeared there out of nowhere.

Jade wanted to start driving again but she froze for a couple of seconds when she saw them and by the time she wanted to take off, they were already next to her with a gun. One of them knocked on her window with a pistol and a few tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at him completely terrified, he ordered her to roll down the window and she took a breath as she obeyed, she rolled the window down just a little and he smiled.

"Very good girl, don't be scared…we just wanna talk, why don't you come out here? Don't make us open the door for you" He said and smiled.

"What do you want from me?" Jade asked.

"What's your name, sweetie? We didn't know such a beautiful girl would be accompanying that bastard" The man, whose nickname was Scar, commented.

"Lily….Lily Andersen" Jade lied because she figured those men were the criminals Richard would witness against and she didn't want them to know she was Mr. West's daughter.

"Come out here Lily, we don't bite" Scar said and they all laughed.

"Please let me go" Jade said. "I won't tell anyone"

"If you don't come out in the count of three, I'll get you out myself honey" He informed and she stared at him scared. "One, two…" He said and smiled, Jade wanted to suddenly start the car and leave but just when she was going to turn on the engine he broke the window with the gun and grabbed the back of her head.

"AH!" Jade screamed scared and he slammed her face against the wheel so her nose started bleeding; he opened the door and dragged her out from her hair. "Please don't hurt me, please!" she said as she cried and held her bleeding nose. Scar simply threw her to the ground and all the men looked at her.

"Well, well…look at her boys, just like the doctor ordered" Scar said and they all laughed. "Whoever thought about sending this little doll to us needs to be rewarded, I didn't think tonight would be so fun"

"Oh yes" Another one said as they all bit their lips and Jade trembled scared. She was on the ground just looking at them but she needed to escape so she started dragging herself back slowly and then got up to start running.

"Give her some advantage" Scar said and they watched Jade running away for a minute before going after her. "Let's get her"

"HELP, PLEASE HELP! HEEEEEEEEELP" She screamed desperately as she ran, she was running as fast as she could but she could hear them approaching, she could hear their laughs and she felt her heart beating faster. "PLEASEEEEEEE!" Jade screamed in panic as she tried to escape but then she felt someone tackling her and she knew that was her end, they would destroy her.

The man who had tackled her embraced her neck and dragged her into the grass away from the road and the others followed him with flashlights and whisky bottles, she was trying to resist it and fight him but it was useless. They took her behind a tree and four of them held her arms and legs to stop her from kicking.

"Relax baby, we just wanna play a little" Scar said as he drank from the bottle and unbuttoned his shirt, he proceeded to grab a knife from his pocket and started breaking Jade's clothes.

"Please stop, please, please" She begged terrified.

"Look at that" He said and started stroking her chest so she closed her eyes in frustration and fear. "LOOK AT ME!" He demanded as he grabbed her jaw tightly and she cried so he slapped her.

"Let's make this more interesting" Another man said and grabbed a whip from his bag so her eyes wide opened but they all laughed and cheered.

"Come on, princess, scream for me" Scar said and smiled viciously before whipping her belly.

"AH!" Jade screamed in pain and then he did it again and again and proceeded to break her stockings. "Please, please stop!" She begged and tried to kick them but they were stronger.

"Here we go, open her legs" Scar ordered and the men forced her to open her legs so she closed her eyes in anger and impotence, a few seconds later she felt him pushing himself inside her body and she screamed again, she moved and fought and did what she could but she couldn't stop him.

"Yes, baby" A man said and whipped her again while the other forced her to drink whisky and Scar raped her, she was so overwhelmed that she didn't even know where to focus her senses. Everything hurt, she couldn't move and she could barely breathe, she opened her eyes every few seconds and only saw Scar on top of her moving and moaning while the others laughed, she saw them kissing her, she felt the alcohol on her mouth as they forced her to drink, she felt their breaths on her face and the pain of the punches and whips all over her body and she could not believe that was actually happening. It was a true nightmare, it was hell.

Once Scar was done the next in line took his turn and Jade continued crying, she tried to fight him too but it was useless; they were stronger than her and she was alone against all six of them. When the second one finished the third man took his turn and so on until they all raped her, she was so overwhelmed that in the last half she didn't even move, they tried hitting her harder to make her scream but she was drained, she could not react anymore.

Jade was so weak that she seemed passed out and when they were all done they simply started talking and playing cards on her almost naked body; at that point she was only wearing her broken skirt and parts of her shirt, everything else was gone and they had each kept something. The six men were drinking, smoking and talking like nothing had happened.

It was the middle of the night but they were still awake and Scar raped Jade again but he didn't need any help because she was barely alive; she ended up completely beaten up, whipped, bloody and weak. "Oh honey, I wanna take you home with me, tomorrow will be a bright new day" Scar said when he was done and kissed her, he laughed and fell asleep next to her along with the rest of them.

Jade wasn't asleep but she wasn't awake either, she felt in some kind of trance, she didn't know what she wanted or what she had to do, she only wanted to close her eyes and never open them again; she felt lost and empty, it was as if all her dreams had been crushed and replaced for a deep hatred, that's all she could feel, hatred and the need to make them pay.

* * *

 **I know, sad but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there's a lot to come so stay tuned!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Beck had been calling Jade for about two hours and getting no response so he was confused, she had told him she would arrive to the dinner. "Nothing?" Tori asked and he shook his head.

"No, I don't understand" He said and called her again.

"Maybe she ran out of battery and couldn't tell you she wouldn't make it" Cat commented.

"I guess but I don't know, she never does this…just disappear for hours" Beck said disconcertedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing…she was probably just tired after driving all day" Andre said but then Beck's phone rang.

"It's Jade's house" He said expecting it to be her and they smiled as he picked up. "Hey"

"Hello Beck, it's Mr. West" Jade's father said.

"Oh hi Mr. West, how can I help you?" Beck asked confused.

"Put Jade on the phone, she told me she had a party at your place and she won't pick up my calls…it's past 10pm, she was supposed to be here two hours ago but I guess she preferred to take my witness to your party" Mr. West commented coldly and Beck got confused.

"No, no Jade is not here…she isn't with you?" Beck asked back and the gang looked at each other so Beck put the phone on speaker.

"No, she isn't with me and don't lie, where else could she be? My informant told me she picked my witness up hours ago, just put her on the phone" Mr. West said.

"I'm not lying, my friends are all here to tell you…we haven't seen her since she left school this afternoon" Beck affirmed.

"We thought she had missed the party because she was tired" Tori added.

"Are you being serious?" Mr. West asked, his angry tone vanishing into worry.

"Yes, are you sure she didn't arrive somewhere else?" Beck asked.

"No, no she had to come home, that was the instruction" Mr. West said and took a breath. "Oh god, this can't be happening"

"What? What are we gonna do? Where is she?" Beck questioned worriedly.

"I don't know, I'm gonna call the police and see if they can help us find her" He said and the gang looked at each other nervously.

"Let's calm down, maybe she is just stuck in traffic and her phone died, let's not be negative" Andre said.

"I agree" Tori said.

"Can I come to your house? I wanna be there when she arrives" Beck said.

"Of course" Mr. West said.

"We wanna go too" Tori said.

"You can all come but please watch your phones in case she calls, maybe you guys are right and she is just in traffic or lost in the city" Mr. West said. The gang went to the West residence to wait for Jade but hours passed and she never arrived, the police didn't think it was a priority case because she'd only been away for a few hours so they were freaking out.

Jade couldn't close her eyes the whole night, she could only hear all the men snoring around her and she didn't know what to do, it was still dark but she knew the sun was coming so she reunited the strength to slowly get up; she didn't care about anything but she didn't want to be there when they woke up, she couldn't stand the idea of being raped again. However, she couldn't handle the pain so she fell down again and closed her eyes in frustration hoping they wouldn't wake up.

Jade felt dizzy and tired, her vision was blurry and her whole body hurt but she didn't turn back, she basically dragged herself through the grass and only looked back a couple of times to make sure they were still sleeping. She saw her car in the distance and crawled as fast as the pain let her but she finally arrived and simply got inside, she turned the engine on and drove away with Richard's corpse next to her, she didn't even care at that point, she was still in shock.

Jade drove straight to her house, parked her car in the same spot she always did and walked into her house calmly. She simply went to the living room and sat down on the sofa without doing anything, she only stayed there staring into space. She didn't change her clothes or clean her injuries, she simply froze there, she didn't know anything, she felt lost.

Mr. West and the gang had gone to the police station to keep insisting only to get a vague positive response that didn't make them feel any better but when they arrived they saw Jade's car parked outside so they smiled.

"Thank god" Mr. West said but when they got closer they saw Richard inside so they looked at each other.

"Is that your witness?" Tori asked still not realizing he was dead and Mr. West nodded.

"Yes, Richard son, come out" Mr. West said and opened the door of the car only to realize the man was dead and that the window on the driver's side was broken into pieces all over the car.

"Oh my god" Tori said shocked and they all stepped back, Mr. West stared at him not knowing what to do and the first thing that came to his mind was Jade so he rushed into the house followed by the gang.

They opened the door to the main hall and didn't see anyone at first but there were traces of blood and dirt on the floor leading to the living room, they looked at each other and followed the way. "Jade?" Mr. West asked loudly as they walked but nothing happened. However, as soon as they stepped into the living room they saw her from behind.

"Jade, what happened? Where were you?" Her father asked but she didn't respond so they walked towards her only be appalled by what they saw.

"Oh my god" Beck said in shock; Jade was sat in the sofa simply staring into space, she had an enormous bruise under her right eye, another one on her left cheek, smaller ones all over her face, there was blood on her nose, her mouth and her chin. She was almost naked, her broken shirt only covered her chest and small parts of her arms, so they could see all the whips, cigar burns and bruises on her arms and belly; her skirt was short and her stockings were gone so they could see huge bruises and blood on her inner thighs. She was also dirty and she smelled like alcohol.

They were so shocked that no one could even say anything, they were just looking at her and trying to comprehend how she was the same girl they'd seen the previous day; it was so overwhelming.

"What did they do to you?" Mr. West asked as lots of tears streamed down his cheeks and he took his coat off to put it on her but she didn't move. "Honey, honey you drove here, right?" He asked but she remained quiet so he stood up and covered his face.

"This is not happening, this can't be happening" Beck said as he looked at her, unable to believe his eyes. He saw her and all he could think about was the last time he'd seen her at school, her eyes, her smile, her voice and everything about those moments, he couldn't understand how that girl had been turned into what he was seeing.

"AAAAAAH" Mr. West screamed into his hands in rage and impotence, he felt so powerless and full of rage. He looked at his child and he only wanted to explode.

"No, no, no…Jade no" Beck said and covered his head, he couldn't cope with what was happening.

"She is so hurt, what beast did this?" Tori asked angrily with tears in her eyes, Andre and Robbie were just looking at Jade sad and disconcertedly, Cat was crying next to her, Mr. West was losing his mind and Beck couldn't assimilate what was happening, he was just there in shock, unable to move or react.

"I don't know, I don't know" Mr. West said and threw a lamp away. "I DON'T KNOW!"

"Beck, what are you doing? You need to collect yourself, look at her" Andre said when he realized Beck was just holding his head and looking away.

"I can't" He said with tears in his eyes.

"She is your girlfriend, she needs you now" Andre affirmed. "Come on, you can't do this…not when she is like this"

"I can't, Andre, I can't…I just…this is not happening, this can't be happening" Beck said and shook his head so Andre shook him by his shoulders.

"WAKE UP! You can have a crisis some other time, not now" Andre said seriously. "Be her god damn boyfriend, look at her! She is not well, she needs you" He affirmed and Beck took a breath as he nodded and gave himself the strength to look at her again.

Beck saw her and only felt the need to break out crying but he resisted it and got on his knees in front of her to look at her face. "Jade, can you hear me? It's me, Beck" He said but she didn't even blink, she wasn't crying or doing anything, she was just lost in her mind. "Come on babe, say something please"

"Why isn't she responding?" Cat asked worriedly.

"I don't know" Mr. West said, trying to keep himself together as well.

"Jade, you're home now…say something please" Beck demanded as he looked at her face but she didn't do anything. "Jade! God damn it Jade, SAY SOMETHING!" He screamed as he held her shoulders and shook her a little but she remained the same.

"Calm down" Mr. West ordered as he took Beck's hands away from Jade. "That won't help"

"I can't see her like this anymore" Beck said and stood up to look away.

"Take a breath" Tori said and he obeyed. "She is in shock, we don't know what happened but it was clearly horrible"

"I think we need to take her to a hospital right away" Beck said.

"I agree" Mr. West said and took a breath. "Come on honey, you're gonna be fine…" He affirmed and made Jade stand up, she walked to her father's SUV and he set her on the copilot seat, the rest of the gang got in the back and Mr. West turned on the engine but then he realized he was trembling.

"I'll drive, don't worry" Andre said and switched seats with him, they were all in shock but Beck and Mr. West were the most affected. They arrived to the hospital and they immediately took Jade into the emergency room while the nurses gave the rest of them some tranquilizers to calm them down.

Several hours went by and a doctor finally walked towards them with a resigned face, they stood up and took a breath to receive the news. "How is she?" Beck asked, more calm.

"Not well, not well at all" The doctor informed sincerely. "She was…brutalized and I want to know by who"

"We don't know, she won't talk" Mr. West said. "She went missing last night and she appeared this morning, in my house and she was like you saw her"

"What happened to her?" Tori asked.

"Well, she was brutally beaten…and whipped as you probably guessed, she was burned with cigarettes, she also drank a lot of alcohol but I wouldn't be sure it was voluntary and she was raped" He informed and they closed their eyes in frustration, from what they'd seen they suspected it but then they realized the doctor wasn't done yet. "She was gang raped, I meant to say…the tests revealed at least 6 men abused her last night" He informed and all their eyes wide opened in shock.

"No, no…you are lying, my baby…no, she wasn't…she wasn't" Mr. West said as shook his head and tears streamed down his face.

"I'm really sorry, I know it's horrible but it happened, those animals raped her, we think it was six because of the fluids inside her body but it could have easily been more, maybe some used a condom" The doctor explained sadly and they closed their eyes in pain and frustration as they listened, it was such a terrifying thought that they couldn't believe it had actually happened. "We just know they hurt her a lot, her body shows trauma consistent with very intense sexual abuse, as I said we know about six but we can't be certain there weren't others until she speaks"

"God, this can't be happening this is not real" Beck said as his eyes filled with tears as well and he covered his face, he couldn't even imagine the torture Jade had been through.

"This is so horrible, poor Jade" Tori said as she wiped the tears away.

"She was in shock when you brought her, we sedated her and we'll have to see if she reacts when she wakes up" The doctor said and they sighed as they tried to assimilate the news.

"What if she doesn't react?" Cat asked worriedly.

"We can have her treated by a specialist, that's my not my area but I'm sure she will eventually recover, just understand that she went through something…unspeakable, she needs time to process it" The doctor commented. "Follow me, I'll take you to her room"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor took them to Jade's room and they saw her sleeping on the bed peacefully so they sighed, it still felt so surreal to them. They sat down on the sofas and simply looked at her as they remembered the doctor's words: beaten, whipped, burnt and gang raped. They imagined her screams, her fear, her pain and felt chills going down their spines, it was terrifying.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have sent her" Mr. West said and started crying again. "Oh god, my poor baby…"

"You didn't know this would happen" Tori said to make him feel better.

"It doesn't matter, it's still my fault…those animals weren't looking for her, they wanted to kill Richard and she was there by chance, I put her there" He affirmed.

"Did you imagine they would attack Richard?" Beck asked coldly, he actually blamed him.

"No, of course not…I wouldn't have sent Jade to get him if I had thought it was risky" Mr. West said. "But it doesn't matter, it happened and she was there because I made her go"

"Yes" Beck said.

"Beck…" Andre said.

"It's the truth" He responded. "She was supposed to be with me, she was supposed to be at the party and he made her go, he made her go to those animals and while we were at the party she was getting TOTURED AND GANG RAPED BY A BUNCH OF BEASTS!" Beck screamed and punched the sofa so Mr. West closed his eyes in impotence and regret. "She shouldn't have been there, SHE SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN THERE!"

"We can't change the past" Tori said sadly. "Calm down"

"He is right, let him talk…" Jade's father said sadly. "I did this to my child"

"No, you didn't….You couldn't have known" Andre affirmed. "I think we are all very affected right now but we need to stay strong for her"

"I agree" Tori added. "Jade doesn't need you throwing guilt at someone, she needs us to support her now"

"And what are we supposed to say, Tori? 'Oh I'm sorry you were raped by six animals, want some juice?' No, we can't help her now, the damage is done" Beck affirmed. "She will never be the same after this"

"You don't know that, we need to try" Andre responded and Beck took a breath.

"Let's just wait until she wakes up" Tori added and they nodded, they stayed in the room for hours until she finally opened her eyes in the afternoon.

"She woke up!" Cat exclaimed and they all surrounded the bed. "Jade, how are you feeling?" She asked but Jade didn't respond so they looked at each other worriedly.

"Honey please talk to us, please say something" Her father said sweetly but she simply fixed her eyes on the window.

"Jade please, we need to know you are in there…talk to us, please" Beck said nicely and put his hand on hers but as soon as he touched her she flinched scared. "It's okay, it's me…I'm not gonna hurt you" He said and smiled but she didn't respond so he closed his eyes in frustration.

"We need to get her some help" Tori said and Mr. West nodded.

"I'll talk to her doctor" He said and left the room, the gang continued trying to make her react but nothing worked so they gave up. She spent all the time looking at the window saying nothing.

A few hours later the doctor arrived with a female doctor by his side and everyone stood up. "Hey, my name is doctor Rogers, I will be treating Jade today…but I need you all to leave the room" She informed and they sighed.

"Okay" Mr. West said and they all left.

"It worries me to see Jade like this, what if she never comes back?" Tori asked.

"She will come back, don't even say that" Beck responded.

"She just needs time, let's give her some space" Andre suggested and they nodded.

"Where is her mother?" Robbie asked.

"She is on a trip, I left her a message" Mr. West said and looked down. "This is a nightmare, I just want my girl to be okay"

"She will" Andre said and Beck sighed not very convinced.

Doctor Rogers stayed with Jade for about three hours and finally came out so they all approached her. "Is she okay?" Beck asked.

"No, she is not okay but that's understandable in her situation" She responded. "However, she finally reacted…she spoke and I believe she can get through this" she said so they smiled gladly.

"Are you sure?" Mr. West asked with tears in his eyes.

"I talked to her a lot…and she told me what happened, even in the middle of the trauma she was experiencing she managed to escape those men and took herself home, and now she is conscious again, she knows what happened" The doctor said. "It will be a process but I'm sure that with the proper treatment she will heal, just don't let it go…she needs therapy and she needs it as soon as possible, right now she is just processing it very logically, she is alienating from it but it'll hit her hard soon so she needs help"

"She will get it" Mr. West said.

"Well, go in…she is waiting for you" Doctor Rogers said and they nodded, they stepped into the room and saw Jade sat on the bed looking at her hands but when she heard them she turned to them.

"Oh honey, finally" Her father said gladly and she sighed.

"Richard is dead in my car" Jade informed.

"I know baby, I saw him" He responded and she nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't get him home safe" She said and he started crying.

"No, don't even say it…I'm sorry I made you go, my love, I'm so sorry" Mr. West said and she nodded.

"I know" Jade said emotionlessly and looked at all her friends, one by one and saw their eyes run away from hers, they couldn't look her in the eye without feeling terrible and then there was Beck, who couldn't even look at her face, he was just looking down. "If you don't want to look at me, just leave" she said coldly and he knew she was talking to him so he took a breath and looked at her.

"It's not about that" He said and moved his eyes away again. "I just…"

"What? You can't look at me now that you know six animals raped me?" Jade asked and he closed his eyes in frustration. "I thought it would be the other way around" she added and a tear streamed down Beck's face.

"You don't need to talk about that now" Her father said.

"No? That's what you're all here for, you want to know what happened and I can tell you, after everything I've been through in the last twenty four hours nothing can hurt me now" Jade affirmed coldly. "But I want you to look at me while I tell you" She ordered as she grabbed Beck's chin to make him face her.

"Jade, it's not necessary…" He said but she ignored him.

"Everything was fine, I was driving back home and Richard was telling me about the case when all the sudden I heard a gunshot so I stopped the car and when I looked to the side, there he was…dead" Jade said. "I tried to call the police but I had no signal, I was in the middle of nowhere and then they appeared and they were armed so I couldn't drive away"

"Did you recognize them?" Her father asked.

"No and they didn't know me either so I said my name was Lily, I figured they wouldn't like to know I was your daughter" Jade commented. "One of them broke my window and smashed my face against the wheel before dragging me out of the car, then he talked about how I was a bonus for their night and how fun it would be, _whoever thought about sending this little doll deserves to be rewarded_ …that's what he said" she said and they sighed.

"Bastards" Andre said.

"I ran and they gave me some time to get ahead…I heard them laughing as I screamed for help and then they started running after me, I wasn't as fast or strong and they caught me, they dragged me behind a tree, held my arms and legs and he started breaking my clothes with a knife, then one of them grabbed a whip from a bag and they thought it would be fun to use it on me, ' _I want to hear you scream'_ , that's what he said" Jade commented angrily and they closed their eyes in anger. "They broke my clothes, they whipped me, hit me, made me drink, suffocated me, burned me with their cigars and…raped me, one after the other, nonstop, I tried to fight but they were holding me at all times and after the third one I…" she said and looked down as several tears streamed down her face. "I couldn't even move, I stopped fighting, I stopped screaming, I just focused on the moon and tried to pretend I wasn't there but my view was blocked by their heads and the bottle on my face, their tongues on my skin, their disgusting breaths and laughs and moans…until they were done, they hit me more to make me scream again but I couldn't so they got bored of me" She said and when she saw their faces she realized they were either sad or angry, Beck was frustrated and full of impotence and her father was exploding in rage.

"Those animals" Tori said angrily.

"They continued drinking and smoking and playing cards on my body for some time and then the first one raped me again, I guess he was in the mood one more time…the others just watched and then fell asleep while he did it" Jade commented and shook her head. "He finished raping me and kissed my lips, he said he'd take me home with him and I just…I just wanted to die but I knew he would do it, that's why I waited until they were asleep and I left, I felt I would pass out but I had to get away before they caught me again so I dragged myself through the field until I reached the car" she said calmly and sighed. "But now that I think of it, I could have just grabbed the gun and killed them all right there, I don't know why I let the chance go…"

"You are not a killer, the police will take care of them" Beck affirmed but he wanted to kill them himself too. "I want them dead too but they are not worth it"

"I could have killed myself too, so easy…just end everything right there, I wouldn't have had to drive home or deal with the pain of walking, I didn't really think I guess, I felt lost" Jade commented as she thought about it.

"No, you made the right choice! You are alive and away from them, that's what matters" Beck affirmed.

"Is it? Really?" Jade asked him. "From looking at your face since the moment you walked through that door, I think you would have preferred to find me dead than to have to look me in the eye after what happened" she affirmed and he looked at her surprised and hurt, he didn't want that but he understood why she felt it that way.

"How can you even say that? Of course not" Beck responded but she stared at him coldly. "Your life is the most important thing to me"

"Then why do I feel you don't want to be here?" Jade asked sincerely.

"That's not true, I'm just affected, I'm angry and that's normal, Jade, my girlfriend was just attacked and I'm processing it but I love you and I just want you to be okay" Beck affirmed. "I'm sorry if you feel I'm distant, it's just a lot happening and I don't know how to handle it, I'm so sorry"

"It wasn't you who got raped and tortured by six men" She responded. "Look me in the eye please" she said and he sighed before looking at her.

"Jade…" He said and she took a small breath.

"Do you want to keep going with this relationship?" She asked and he looked at her disconcerted by her question. "Things are going to change, inevitably…I'm not going to be the same and I'd rather know now, so decide"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **PRETTY PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS UP!**

 **There's a lot coming ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Decide now" Jade demanded.

"Why are you asking me this?" Beck asked confused.

"Because you don't seem to be ready for this and I don't want to force you to deal with my problems" She informed and the gang looked at each other, she was taking everything very rationally and they didn't know if that was good or bad. "Just seeing you, I feel I have to be strong for you when it should be the other way around, you can't even look at me"

"I'm sorry" Beck said sincerely because he knew she was right. "You're right, I'm out of my mind right now but of course I want to be with you, what happened doesn't change my feelings and I love you, I promise I will be what you need"

"Just be you, the old you…I don't want you to change, I don't want you to treat me differently" Jade responded. "I want things to feel normal, that's all I need"

"This is not a normal situation, Jade, you'll need a lot of therapy and help…It's okay to cry and scream and be angry, you have the right to express your feelings" Tori commented. "We are here for you"

"I will be fine, if those animals didn't kill me last night nothing ever will" Jade affirmed and took a breath as she stared into space. "I am alive for one reason, one reason only…" she said as she imagined all the pain she wanted to put them through.

"You will get through this" Beck affirmed and held her hand so she nodded.

"I know" Jade said. "Do we know who they are? Any hint?" She asked her father.

"No, they must be related to the gang I am after but we know nothing about them" Mr. West said. "You said it was six, right?"

"Yes, six…I will never forget them, I could describe every inch of their faces right now" Jade responded coldly and tried to move but her whole body hurt so she closed her eyes in pain. "Uh…ah…" she said and took a breath.

"You okay?" Andre asked.

"It hurts" She said.

"What hurts?" Cat asked.

"Everything" Jade responded and they looked at each other. "I will survive, don't worry"

"You are taking this surprisingly well" Tori commented. "I honestly don't know what I would do if I were in your place, I think I would be freaking out, you're so strong" she added sincerely.

"I have to be, it happened and I must keep going, it's that or killing myself and that won't happen until I see every single one of those animals paying for what they did to me" Jade said coldly and smiled at them. "It's my new beginning"

Time went by and Jade slowly recovered her physical wellbeing, after a month her pain was almost gone and the bruises were less visible. She also attended therapy and talked about her feelings, which helped but the rage and anger never left and she made sure to never fully unleash them in front of her therapist, she wanted to keep them because those two emotions were what kept her alive.

The fluids on Jade's body could only be matched to one of her rapists so she had only one name: Alan Lopez, the end of the tail, the beginning of her destiny.

A few months went by and the gang was trying to go back to normality, Jade had returned to school and they wanted to make her feel welcome but she had changed, it was something they couldn't turn a blind eye on because it was obvious but she refused to be questioned about it. Jade had become increasingly aggressive and even though she had never been a cheerful person, she was now angrier, colder and more intimidating than ever. It was as if the Jade they knew had died and been replaced by a different person, someone who embodied all of Jade's darkest traits but amplified and without a hint of joy, she was someone they were just getting to know.

"Hey babe" Beck said as he sat down next to Jade in the cafeteria and gave her a peck.

"Hi" She simply said, they remained quiet for a few seconds and Beck tried to break the silence.

"How was your dad's dinner last night?" He asked nicely.

"You don't really care about that, do you?" Jade asked back. "It was boring"

"Why do you act like this? I don't understand, Jade I thought you wanted things to be normal" Beck commented sincerely.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said.

"Yes, you do…look at you, I feel you don't want me around, you don't want anyone around" Beck responded and she turned to him coldly.

"If you don't want to be with me, you're free to go! I don't need you" Jade said angrily.

"Jade, no…it's not about that, I just want things to be like before and if you feel sad, you can talk to me but you push me away instead, I don't know what else to do" He commented and tried to grab her hand but she pulled it back. "Look, I know what happened was hard and I know it affected you but you said you'd let it go and…"

"And what?" Jade asked cutting him off. "I am letting it go, this is my way of letting go"

"You mean by being angry all the time and pushing your friends away?" Beck asked. "How's therapy helping with that?"

"You cannot possibly imagine what I've been through, so you can't tell me what to feel" Jade said angrily with teary eyes. "I was through hell, I wished to be dead every second of that night and the worst part is that it's not over, I am never in peace, I have to relive it every single night when I close my eyes, it's like it's happening all over again, it chases me…it always will"

"Jade…" He said but she interrupted him.

"No! You listen, it's my turn to talk" Jade said coldly. "You can't begin to imagine the pain, humiliation and fear that I felt, you think getting through it is easy? No but I am succeeding, otherwise I would have killed myself long ago…I have had so many nights where all I wanted was to die but here I am, aren't I?" Jade commented. "I am alive because the hatred and anger and rage I feel keep me going, that's the only thing standing between me and a bullet"

"Don't say that please, you can't kill yourself" Beck said sadly and held her hands. "You will get through this and all that rage will disappear, I promise"

"I know, but not yet" Jade said and took a breath. "If you want to be with me go ahead and if you don't, then I understand, it's not your problem"

"Do you still love me?" Beck asked sincerely and a couple of tears streamed down her face.

"Do you? Truly?" Jade asked back sadly. "After everything I've been through…"

"Yes, I do" Beck said without hesitation. "But I don't want you to feel compromised, I don't want you to be with me if you don't feel comfortable, so tell me the truth, do you love still love me?" He asked sadly.

"Yes" She said and he smiled as he stroked her cheek to wipe the tear away. "I'm sorry, I just don't know how to handle everything…it's overwhelming, sometimes all I want is to die, I feel so lost and hopeless" she confessed as the tears streamed down her face. "You've been so good to me all this time but I'm afraid you'll end up getting tired of me, I don't want to push you away…but I feel that's what I'm doing and I'm so afraid of losing you" she admitted and he smiled sadly.

"I won't leave you alone now or ever, you could never lose me because I love you, I know I always will" He affirmed and more tears started streaming down her face so he hugged her. "It's okay, we'll get through this together"

Days went by and one morning Jade was in class just staring into space and remembering that night, she could feel it as if it were happening again but she wouldn't react, she was just watching the memory in her head like a movie. "Jade, come on stage…" Sikowitz said but she ignored him. "Jade? I'm talking to you" He said and the gang looked at her, she seemed okay but she was lost.

"Jade, are you okay?" Beck asked nicely but she didn't hear him.

"Jade!" Sikowitz said as he grabbed her shoulders and she immediately flinched away terrified.

"Hey, hey it's fine, it's okay" Beck said when he saw her scared face so she took a breath and rolled her eyes in frustration, she hated to have flashbacks.

"What do you want?" Jade asked Sikowitz annoyed.

"Come on stage, I just need you to do a little exercise with Andre" He said and they got on stage. "Okay, now you just need to stare into each other's eyes…do that until you feel a connection, you must be able to tell me what the other was trying to express with their eyes only"

"This is stupid" Jade said.

"Do it young lady" He responded and they looked at each other. They had to be very close so it made Jade a little uncomfortable, she was hoping the exercise wouldn't last long because she didn't feel stable in that moment.

"How long is this gonna take?" Beck asked curiously.

"As long as it needs to, quiet" Sikowitz said and Jade sighed annoyed as she looked into Andre's eyes. Minutes passed and after a while she started feeling different, Andre's eyes slowly turned into Scar's, he was the one she'd looked at for more time so it felt real, his eyes showed the same spark of ruthlessness and satisfaction from that night, she could almost hear him through Andre's pupils.

All the sudden Jade felt her surrounding vanishing to reveal the darkness of that night, only the moon and the flashlight allowed her to see Scar's face, she felt so angry and desperate that without any warning she put her hands around Andre's neck and tried to crush it, everyone was caught off guard so they froze for a second as she smashed him against the floor and got on top of him. "Jade!" Sikowitz exclaimed surprised and Beck stood up.

"Jade, that's enough" Sikowitz said as he tried to pull her back.

"Jade, it's me" Andre said trying to breathe and get her off but she was strong, she continued pressing his neck harder until he and Sikowitz managed to overpower her and Andre got on top of her, he was holding her wrists to the floor and she was freaking out.

"GET OFF ME! NO PLEASE NO" Jade screamed in panic as she cried her eyes out. All she could feel were those men laughing and breathing on her face, touching her and keeping her arms and legs under control while they abused her; she hated to feel so helpless and restrained.

"Jade, it's me Andre" Andre said trying to keep her from moving but she wouldn't calm down, she was desperately trying to get him off.

"Stop, stop it" Beck said as he pushed Andre off her. "You can't do that" he said angrily as he moved him away from Jade but she kept crying and embracing herself.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to get her under control" Andre explained sincerely and Beck sighed as he looked at her completely heartbroken, he tried to grab her arms to help her stand up but as soon as he touched her she freaked out again.

"GET OFF ME!" Jade screamed and the gang looked at each other worriedly.

"Sh, sh…it's okay, you're with me" Beck said sweetly as he stroked her face gently. "Open your eyes, it's okay, you're safe…just listen to my voice, it's Beck, you're with me, you're safe" He affirmed and she slowly opened her eyes so she saw him and he smiled. "See? It's all gone, it's just us" He said and she took a breath as she slowly let go of her self-embrace.

"Beck…" Jade whispered and he nodded as he hugged her so she hugged him back and he helped her stand up.

"What did just happen here?" Sikowitz asked confused.

"Nothing" Jade responded.

"You tried to kill Andre" He commented.

"I'm sorry" She said coldly.

"Jade, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you" Andre said sincerely and she sighed.

"I think we need to get you home" Beck said to her and she nodded. They went to his car and Beck put his hand on her shoulder so she looked down and started crying.

"What did you see? Why did you attack him?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just…I don't remember, it's like a dream" Jade said. "I was in class and then I saw him, his eyes…on top of me, I could hear him, I could smell him and I just wanted to kill him and then he was holding me again, he had power over me again…they all did, it was horrible" she explained.

"It's okay, don't worry" Beck said nicely.

"Don't worry? I almost killed Andre" Jade commented and shook her head. "I'm going crazy, when is this gonna end?"

"Don't pressure yourself, it's a process" He affirmed. "I'm sure he understands"

"I don't" Jade admitted. "I won't have peace until I know they are all dead, I want to kill them with my own hands"

"Don't even joke about that, Jade" Beck said and she looked down.

"That's why I feel, they deserve to pay" She responded.

"But not by your hand, you're not like them" He affirmed and she thought about it.

"You're right, I'm rambling…They will go to prison" Jade said and he nodded.

"Yes, that's the right thing and they will regret everything they did to you I promise" He responded and Jade sighed, it was clear she couldn't share her true feelings with Beck, she didn't want to lose him but she couldn't just let those men walk away freely, she had to make sure they paid for all her suffering and she would, with or without Beck.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Next day Jade went to school and found her friends standing by the soda machine so she approached them. "Hey" Tori said nicely. "You feel better today?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday" Jade said to Andre.

"It's okay, Beck told us…we understand and I'm sorry for scaring you, I really didn't mean to" He said and smiled at her but she remained cold.

"I know" She said.

"And do you have plans for tonight? We thought about going to a play" Beck commented to change the topic.

"Sure" Jade said and they all left to class, which went by without any issue but Sikowitz preferred to avoid stage exercises with Jade. That afternoon they met up to see a play and then went to the Nozu to have dinner.

"I was starving" Tori said as she ate her food.

"We all were!" Andre added and took a sip of soda.

"Did you like it?" Beck asked Jade because she was eating calmly and not saying anything.

"Yeah…" She said but he could notice she was distracted, it was clear her mind was somewhere else and he didn't know how to ask her without making her angry; a few seconds later her phone rang and she immediately picked up. "Hello" She said casually but then her eyes wide opened.

"There a problem?" Beck asked and she tried to pretend it was all fine so she shook her head.

"Yes, I understand…I'll be there" Jade said and hung up. "I have to go"

"Why? And where?" Beck questioned.

"My mom, she just arrived and she wants to see me" She informed and they smiled. "Bye guys"

"I'll drive you" Beck offered.

"No!" Jade immediately said and they got confused by her attitude. "I'll take a cab, you finish your food" she said and kissed him before she left.

Jade indeed took a cab but she wasn't going to see her mother, she went home to pick up her car and then drove off to her actual destination, which was an abandoned factory outside the city. She walked inside and saw two young men smoking by the door.

"He is in" One of them said and she smiled, they guided her all the way to the end and she saw a man tied to the wall with chains and with his head covered. She looked at the guy and he uncovered the man's head so he would see her standing in front of him.

"You…?" He questioned confused and she smiled.

"Yes, it's me" She said cynically. "Aren't you glad to see me this time, Alan?"

"Where am I?" Alan questioned.

"In my hands" Jade said.

"What are you gonna do to me?" He asked scared and she laughed.

"Relax, I won't do anything for now…I just wanna chat, tell me about you and your friends, all five of them" Jade demanded.

"Let me go" He demanded.

"You're not in position to make any demands, Alan, so just do what I say or I'll make you do it" She threatened as she dragged a chair and sat down in front of him. "Come on, I'm waiting"

"We should have killed you" Alan affirmed and she laughed.

"Too late for regrets" Jade said. "Look what I brought, I bought it thinking of all of you" She commented and grabbed a whip from her purse.

"You don't scare me, stupid little girl" He commented and she hit his face with the whip so his lip started bleeding.

"Oh you do bleed, I thought I would see only dirt if I cut you" She commented and whipped him three more times. "TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" She demanded and grabbed his hair violently to make him face her. "Speak now or I'll make you scream, I'm not joking…the little party we had won't compare to what will happen to you"

"What do you want to know?" He asked scared.

"All of their names, where they live, what they do, your relation to them…everything" Jade responded.

"I don't know them well, we all work for Scar…that's what I know but I can tell you their names" Alan said and she nodded. "Robert Munch, Erik Torres, Dave Woods, Gabriel Castles and Scar, he…his name is Alexander Johnson" He informed and she wrote them down.

"Where do they live?" Jade asked.

"I only know where Erik lives" Alan said and gave her his address so she wrote it down and smiled.

"What happened after you raped me?" She questioned.

"We…we woke up in the morning and Scar wanted to find you, he wanted to follow your trace but we convinced him it was a bad idea" He commented. "We only grabbed our things and left, then he told us to keep our mouths shut about it and we went back home…separate ways, that's all"

"Mhmm…okay" Jade said as she thought about it. "So it was just a casual morning, nothing special right? You kept going with your life, they all did" she added calmly but with anger dripping from her voice.

"Please let me go, I know nothing else" He affirmed

"Are you sure? Nothing else you can tell me?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing! I told you all I know" He affirmed and she nodded.

"Guys, I think it's time…" Jade said and stood up so they chuckled.

"Time for what?" Alan asked.

"Time to pay, Alan, an eye for an eye…but worse" Jade said and smiled at one of her young employees, who was holding a metallic bar and looking at Alan.

"No, no, no…please don't, DON'T!" He screamed terrified but Jade only laughed and watched as her two assistants, whose names were John and Ricky, set Alan in his knees and started raping him with the stick. "AAAAAAAAAH! STOP PLEASE!" He begged in agony but she felt so much joy seeing him suffer, she couldn't help it, his screams made her remember how she'd felt that night, she remembered her suffering and to see him going through the same pain made her feel satisfied.

"Looks like our little whore can't take a lot" Ricky said and chuckled.

"Wake him, I need him to be conscious" Jade ordered and they threw a bucket of water on him, only to keep torturing him as she watched. "What's the problem, Alan? I thought this is what you liked, our little party was so much fun so I thought it'd be nice to return the favor, enjoy it" she said cynically as she looked at his face and they raped him.

When they were done Alan was just trembling and tired of crying, he couldn't scream or fight anymore. He just wanted to strangle the life out of Jade and she was enjoying it. "Did you like it? I'm sure you did, an eye for an eye buddy" She commented cynically and laughed at him.

"Bitch…" The man whispered but she only laughed more.

"Now what?" John asked.

"Now…now it's time to let him rest, forever" Jade said and they looked at her surprised, that hadn't been part of their deal.

"We didn't talk about that" Ricky said.

"Any problem? You're too scared to do it, you cowards?" Jade asked coldly. "I'll double your pay, now obey or leave" she said and they looked at each other.

"No, please don't kill me" Alan begged as he cried but she felt nothing, it was like her ability to empathize with other person's pain had disappeared. "Please!"

"Accidents happen, I always thought getting run over by a train was a terrific death…let's find out" Jade said and he started crying more as the two young men looked at each other nervously. "Let's go"

They took Alan away from there and tied him to a railway, Ricky and John took a breath and Jade chuckled. "You look nervous, guys" She said.

"This is wrong" John commented.

"What you did in that factory is wrong too, stop whining because you're going to get paid for this" Jade responded and then they saw a train approaching so they hid, they watched Alan panicking and Jade rejoiced in every second until the train crushed his body into pieces so she smiled, she never imagined how good revenge would feel, she never thought she would come to enjoy such brutal things but that night had transformed her and seeing her rapists die made her feel she was getting parts of her life back; the two guys preferred not to see because it was disturbing and as soon as it was over the three of them got away.

Jade drove them back to the city and dropped them by a building, they were brothers and they still lived together in an apartment downtown. "Now we know their names and an address…catch the bastard and take him to the place, I want it done this week" Jade ordered and they nodded. "Very well, I hope you two are not thinking about backing out…or going to the police"

"No, of course not" John said. "We just didn't expect the murder"

"He had it coming, they all do" Jade simply responded. "Open the glove box" she ordered and John was next to her so he obeyed and saw her wallet next to a gun, he and Ricky immediately looked at her nervously and she smirked.

"Relax, I'm just paying you off" Jade said and grabbed her wallet to hand them a check. "Anyway, just in case you get any crazy ideas remember you did it all so if I go down you're coming with me but worse, also keep in mind that I know all about you and your very pretty family, you wouldn't want to be on my list, would you? Your mom and your sister seem lovely" She commented in a warning tone and they looked at each other.

"No, don't worry" Ricky said and she nodded.

"Good, I'll see you soon"

Two days went by and Jade finally got the call she'd been expecting, Ricky and John had caught Erik so she paid them a visit at night. She watched as he got raped with the stick as well and she beat and burnt him until he spilled all the information she wanted. He actually gave her the addresses of all the others, all except Scar but she wasn't in a rush so that was enough from him.

"Very good boy, I'm glad you cooperated" Jade said as she stroked his head and smiled. "And since I'm so grateful for that, your death won't be that bad…gunshot, I think that's our best option, besides I need your whole body"

"Please don't kill me, please" Erik begged.

"I begged you too but you didn't listen, it's too late" Jade said and smiled maliciously. "Goodbye Erik, pleasure meeting you" she said and shot him between his eyes.

"It was easier this time" Ricky commented.

"Yes, it was…" John said and Jade laughed.

"Don't tell me Alan was the first bastard you killed, I don't believe it" She commented.

"No, we have killed before but with guns…it's quick, it's easy, you like other methods that's why we felt strange" John responded.

"Oh and there's more coming, the next step is those three bastards…Take them all and call me when you have them, don't forget to give them some love" Jade said referring to the beatings. "But wait for me to rape them, I have some ideas"

"You really hate them, uh?" Ricky asked.

"They deserve it" Jade said. "Freeze this corpse, I have a very good idea" she commented and laughed to herself.

"What are you gonna do with it?" John questioned.

"I'm a very generous host and our next guests are going to enjoy a very special last meal" Jade said and their mouths dropped open.

"You're joking" Ricky said and she sighed.

"When have I joked about anything? I'm serious, it's going to be a nice surprise" She commented and chuckled as she bit her lip imagining it. "You'll be the ones cooking so look up some recipes, make him taste less disgusting" Jade ordered.

"You're crazy, bitch, we are not doing that" John said and she glared at them coldly as she aimed her gun at his head.

"Don't make me, you've seen what I'm capable of and two more people won't make any difference" Jade threatened.

"It's disgusting" Ricky said.

"Yes, exactly! Those animals will eat this pig and I will tell them, now tell me if you will do it or if I will have to pay your family a nice little visit" Jade said and they looked at each other.

"Fine" John said.

"Very nice, freeze him for now and cook him once you have all three of them" Jade ordered and they nodded.

"It'll be done, don't worry" Ricky affirmed and she simply walked out, she got in her car and went home. Jade got in the bath and simply stared at the wall, she remembered the past few days and she couldn't believe what she'd done, especially because she didn't feel any remorse. During the day when she planned the murders and executed them she felt so content with herself, so satisfied with their pain but at night, she remembered what she'd done and it felt surreal to her, she didn't really connect with what she'd done, it was like a dream.

"What have I become…" Jade whispered and drank some wine, she closed her eyes and flashbacks of the rape fulfilled her head followed by images of two of her rapists getting raped and killed, she heard her own screams and their laughs and then her laughs and their screams and it made her feel a strange mix of joy and sadness. Jade didn't regret what she'd done, she hated them and she wanted to make them suffer and see them die, she wanted them to die because that's how she'd felt ever since that night but the fact she was incapable of feeling guilty made her sad, they'd taken even that away from her, they'd destroyed her humanity, they'd left her empty and dry, they'd turned her into a monster. She was just like them now.

* * *

 **I know, things have changed... She is pretty angry and I personally think they deserved it but I guess that's up for you guys to decide, if you agree with her or not.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Three days went by and one afternoon Jade was with her friends at Tori's house, they were watching movies and eating pizza but then she stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom, pause it" She said and Tori did.

A few seconds later Jade's phone rang and Beck thought it wouldn't matter if he took the call because it said home so he answered. "Hey" He said.

"Beck?" Mr. West asked.

"Yes, Jade is in the bathroom" He responded.

"Oh okay, please tell her she needs to come home soon, her mother will arrive from the airport in a couple of hours and she has to be here to welcome her, it's been months since the last time we saw her" Mr. West commented and Beck got confused.

"But I thought she'd arrived a last week" Beck said.

"Why would you think that? My wife has been away for months, you probably got confused" Mr. West said and Beck thought about it.

"Yeah, probably" He said. "I'll tell her"

"Any problem?" Tori asked and he sighed.

"I don't know" Beck said and then Jade came back so she saw he had her phone.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked and grabbed it from his hand.

"Your father called, your mom is arriving today…after months, curious right? I mean, I thought she'd arrived last Thursday as you said" Beck commented and she looked at him nervously.

"You shouldn't have answered my phone, it's mine" Jade said coldly.

"Where did you go last week? Why did you lie?" He questioned.

"It's none of your business, I'm going home" She informed and grabbed her jacket so he stood up.

"Jade talk to me! I want to know what's happening" Beck said.

"Nothing, it was…nothing of importance" Jade affirmed.

"Then why are you so nervous?" He asked and the gang looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Because…I, I went to a group…for therapy, it's a group for women who were raped and I didn't feel like sharing that but I guess I don't have the right to privacy anymore, right?" Jade asked annoyed and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, but that's not something to be ashamed of, we know you need therapy" Beck said and held her hands. "It's okay, I'm sorry for taking your phone"

"Whatever, I'm going home" Jade said and he gave her a peck before she left.

"For a moment I thought you guys would get into a serious fight" Tori commented.

"I don't buy that story, she is lying" Beck affirmed.

"What? Then why did you act normal?" Robbie asked.

"Because she won't tell me if she thinks I doubt her but she is hiding something, I don't know what but I know she is" Beck responded. "We have to find out"

"Maybe she is not lying" Andre said.

"She never liked the idea of group therapy and I know her, I can sense when she lies to me" He commented

"How could we find out?" Tori asked curiously.

"We follow her next time" Beck said and they sighed, they didn't love that idea but they wanted to know if he was right.

Next day they were all having lunch in the cafeteria and Beck noticed Jade kept texting someone but he didn't want to make her suspicious. "Hey babe, wanna hang out today? We can have pizza and movies" He said and she smiled at him.

"I can't, I have to be with my mom…she misses me" Jade said. "Maybe on the weekend"

"Oh…okay" Beck said and she nodded, he looked at his friends and they understood the signal but they played it cool. That afternoon when classes were over Jade got in her car and drove away so Beck and the gang followed her in Andre's car but tried to maintain some distance so she wouldn't see them.

They drove around the city because Jade always did that to pass the time and in case someone followed her but they were persistent and they followed her to the factory at night.

"Her mother is not here" Beck said annoyed.

"What is this place?" Cat asked confused.

"I don't know" He said and they saw Jade walking inside so they waited a few minutes and followed her, the door was open but they could hear voices and see movement so they hid behind the wall.

"Hey look…" Tori whispered and pointed to a ladder in the corner of the huge factory, they realized they'd be able to hide and see better from above so they carefully went up the ladder and laid down on the edge of the second floor. They had clear view of the whole place so they could see three chained men with their heads covered, two young men standing a few meters away and Jade in front of them.

"Did you make the dish?" Jade asked and they nodded.

"Yes, ma'am…it's all set" Rick said and she smiled.

"Let them see" Jade said and they uncovered the men's heads. "Hello boys, remember me? It's Lily or little doll, as you liked to call me" she said and the gang looked at each other disconcertedly.

"You? What the fuck is happening?" Robert asked confused.

"How did you find us?" Dave asked.

"Oh that's a long story, don't worry…I'll tell you all about it but don't look at me like that, I'm not a ghost" Jade said and chuckled.

"Why are we here?" Gabriel questioned.

"I just wanna talk, like old friends and don't worry…I know you're scared but all this security is just to make sure you stay with me, I had a feeling you'd try to leave this nice chat" Jade commented and they looked at each other.

"You want revenge, is that it?" Dave asked.

"Revenge? For what?" Jade asked back. "I'm not angry with you guys, I'm actually grateful"

"What is she doing?" Tori whispered.

"What the hell are you saying?" Robert asked.

"You enjoyed it, you little whore" Gabriel said and laughed cynically. "Your screams were of pleasure, you had so much fun"

"No really, I have to say you were all pretty disappointing…Believe me, I know what a true man is and you were all a joke, pity" Jade said and laughed so they stared at her angrily. "No, it's not about your…'talent' boys, I'm grateful because you made me lose my stupidity, now I can see the world for what it really is, so thank you" Jade said and the men looked at each other. "To show you my gratefulness, for that and for all the fun you say I had with you, I made you a special meal" she commented as her two assistants brought the table with the plates. "Rice with pork, enjoy"

"We don't want to eat" Gabriel said.

"You wouldn't be so rude, would you? I spent time cooking that" Jade said and John rolled his eyes while Ricky chuckled to himself. "Boys, free one of their hands to let them enjoy their meal" she ordered and they did.

"What do you want from us?" Dave asked.

"Just eat, when you're done we can keep talking…no rush" Jade said and continued drinking her coffee as she watched them eat. They didn't really like it but they had to do it and she just smiled as she saw them.

"They finished it all" John commented surprised.

"I'm glad you liked it, guys" Jade said and smiled at them. "I also brought some champagne to celebrate" she added as she gave a glass to each of them.

"Will you finally tell us how you found us?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course, it's a very funny story actually…kind of like a chain" Jade said and drank some of her champagne. "I found Alan first, he wasn't quite as cooperative as you guys but he ended up giving in, he couldn't resist my niceness"

"Alan? He died…" Robert said nervously and she sighed.

"I know, so unfortunate…we told him, we told him it was a bad idea to nap on the railway but he didn't listen and oh god, it was so messy and disgusting" Jade said faking mortification but with a cynical tone. "But don't worry, he had a nice little party with John, Ricky and a stick before he left, he died satisfied" she informed smiling and the gang looked at each other surprised and confused.

"You…" Dave said but she cut him off.

"I was going to do the cheers, what does the bible say?" Jade asked and smiled. "Oh…right, there's a time to be born and there's a time to die, cheers guys, cheers! Because tonight…Tonight you die" She said as she cynically cheered with them and they felt their blood going cold. The gang's mouths dropped open and they felt their hearts beating faster.

"You raped him….and killed him" Gabriel said scared and Jade laughed.

"Oh come on, that's your thing guys, you love fun little parties don't you?" She commented. "Anyway, after Alan I found Erik and he sang like a bird, he told me all the dirty little details about you and he told me where to find you"

"What did you do with him, you bitch?" Dave questioned angrily.

"Oh nothing much, he was here just like you are now…and he enjoyed a taste of his own medicine too, he screamed so loud I thought my ears would explode" Jade commented and laughed. "I think he screamed more than I did and he told me everything so I was nice with him, he only got beaten and whipped and burned and raped but that was it"

"You killed him too, didn't you? What did you do with him?" Robert asked and she smiled.

"I ended his pain with a bullet and you ended everything else with your teeth" Jade said and they looked at her confused.

"What?" Gabriel asked and she laughed out loud.

"Oh my god, this is priceless…I should take a picture" Jade said. "You three just ate the biggest pig I have ever met, your friend…Erik! I hope you enjoyed him" she exclaimed cynically and the gang's eyes wide opened in shock as the men looked at each other disgusted.

"Oh my god…" Dave said and started throwing up but Jade stood up and kicked his face.

"Enough! I don't have time for this" Jade ordered but they wanted to get that meal out of their system. "It's useless, you ate him so just accept it and let's move on"

"You crazy bitch, what the fuck is wrong with you? YOU ARE SICK!" Robert said angrily and she chuckled.

"Oh stop whining and tell me about your boss, tell me about Scar or Alexander, whatever you wanna call him" Jade demanded.

"You are dreaming if you think you can get to him, stupid little girl, he will step on you like the insect you are" Gabriel affirmed.

"The more you resist it, the worse it'll be…tell me all about him or I'll just move on, is that what you really want? You dirty whores" Jade said and winked. "Maybe if you are useful and if you beg hard enough, you'll convince me to have mercy" she said and smiled cynically.

"What do you want to know?" Dave asked.

"Finally a smart one, good job" Jade said. "Tell me his address"

"We don't have it but I can tell you places he visits frequently, that's the closest thing you'll get from anyone ever" Dave affirmed and she thought about it.

"Alright, tell me" She ordered and he started telling her a list of different places such as gambling clubs, bars and restaurants. "That's it?"

"Yes, he goes there a lot…he owns most of them, he is very powerful, you won't have it easy dear" Dave said.

"He is gonna end up here just like you all did" Jade affirmed and Dave laughed.

"No he is not" He affirmed.

"Yes he is, don't you understand? It's our destiny, I finally realized it...I'm in this world because I have a duty, I have to finish each one of you, I was never religious and I didn't believe in fate but that explains why it all happened, it's the only explanation I have...I met you, you raped me and maybe that had to happen because I had to discover my mission in this world" Jade said as the three men and the gang watched her completely creeped out. "And that is to destroy every single one of you, that's why I'm sure he will have his time too, don't worry about it"

"You are insane, you've lost your mind" Gabriel affirmed and she laughed.

"No, my mind is clear and I know what I have to do" Jade responded. "You will go to hell tonight and Scar will follow you real soon, the six of you will be burning together before you know it"

"Keep dreaming you insane bitch, you're so fucked, he's gonna catch you again, he will do it and you'll become his slave for the rest of your fucking life, Lily" he said gladly and Jade smiled.

"We'll see about that but I think you should know my name is not Lily, it's Jade…Jade West" She informed and they looked at her surprised. "I know, you didn't see that coming right? No worries, my daddy doesn't know about this, it's our little secret"

"This just makes that night better, darling, I bet he cried seeing his little girl after we used her" Gabriel said and they all laughed. "But you didn't tell him how much fun you had, right? You dirty slut, you wanted it"

"We'll see who's the dirty slut now"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, there's a lot more to come ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

"We'll see who's the dirty slut now" Jade said angrily and took a breath to remain calm. "I have a feeling you are very fond of each other so we'll do this in a different way, I'm really nice"

"What do you want to do, bitch?" Robert questioned.

"You get on your knees because Dave is gonna have some fun" Jade informed and the gang looked at each other shocked, they still couldn't believe what they were witnessing, everything seemed so surreal.

"You're crazy" Dave said but she only chuckled.

"Get your friend up for the party, if you could get it inside me you can get it inside him" Jade said. "NOW!" She screamed and grabbed her whip but they refused to move so she rolled her eyes. "Guys please, show them that when I say something they do it" she said to John and Ricky and they smiled.

They started beating the men while Jade waited calmly and then set them in position, they took their underwear off and she smiled. "Good, now get excited…don't make Robert wait, he wants to feel your manhood inside him, show him what a man you are" Jade said to Dave and put a gun to his head.

"This is not happening, this can't be happening" Beck whispered shocked, the woman they were seeing was completely ruthless and they couldn't believe that was Jade.

Dave was trying to get aroused but he couldn't so she rolled her eyes annoyed. "You are a disgrace, poor thing" Jade said.

"You fucking whore, I swear to god you'll pay for this" Gabriel screamed angrily.

"Oh don't worry, you're gonna have fun alright? The stick we used on your friends is waiting" Jade said and nodded at John and Ricky, who had the sticks in their hands with vicious smiles on their faces. "Enjoy your party, boys" Jade said and they started raping the men violently. "I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!" She yelled on their faces and started whipping them nonstop. "COME ON!" she exclaimed and kicked their faces as they got raped.

"She lost her mind" Tori affirmed scared and appalled by the whole situation.

"Hold on, I think I know one of them" Cat suddenly said and they all turned to her surprised.

"What?" Beck asked and Cat looked closer, it was Dave, she'd met him a couple of years back and he'd tried to get handsy with her at a club while he was drunk but Cat's brother had defended her.

"The second one, he harassed me once…Jade was there" Cat commented and they looked at each other not knowing what to say; that was a big coincidence but they didn't even want to look at him because the brutality of what was happening downstairs was too much for them.

"SCREAM!" Jade yelled madly and Tori closed her eyes disturbed.

"Are you sure?" She asked whispering.

"Yeah, he had the same tattoo…" Cat commented.

"He has a history of abusing girls then" Robbie said but then they heard their screams and all they could feel was pity and empathy for them, in those moments they couldn't see those men as abusers, they were watching them cry, they could only see them as victims in the hands of a monster.

By the time Ricky and John finished, the three men were completely destroyed and Jade was only laughing at them. "What does it feel, uh? It's not nice, I know…but that's what I felt when you all raped me"

"Please stop…" Dave said as he cried on the floor and she took a breath.

"Oh Dave, what's the problem? This is your specialty" Jade commented. "You know, I've been thinking a lot about you and I finally remembered why your disgusting face looked so familiar, we had already met but back then you barely looked at me"

"What are you talking about? I had never seen you in my life" He affirmed and she shook her head as she grabbed her phone.

"I knew you wouldn't remember, it was years ago and you were more interested in my friend Cat, remember her?" Jade asked as she showed her a picture of Cat, the gang looked at each other and Cat nodded.

"I told you" Cat whispered.

"I don't remember her but I would have liked to do her the same way I did you" He said cynically and Jade kicked his face.

"Never, you animal but you scared her, I remember that very clearly" Jade said coldly. "And all the fun you just had was for me, what's coming is for her" she commented as she stroked the whip. "THIS. IS. FOR. HER." She screamed as she whipped him several times and then grabbed the same stick they'd used to rape him. "Open your mouth"

"Fuck you" He muttered and she smiled as she stuck it in his face until she made a hole on his cheek and he cried in agony.

"Oh my god" Tori said in shock and Cat closed her eyes, she didn't like him but Jade took revenge too far.

"And that's for what you did to my friend, you will remember her now" Jade said coldly and threw the bloody stick away.

"Don't kill us, please don't kill us" Gabriel added.

"You know I can't please you on that" Jade responded and they cried more. "You're gonna die tonight and by my hand, every time I kill one of you I get a piece of my life back"

"Please don't, don't kill us" Robert begged again. "Please!"

"Boys…get them ready" Jade ordered and they tied the men again, the three of them were on the floor with their arms and feet tied so they couldn't move at all.

"Please Jade, PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" Gabriel screamed terrified. "You've done enough"

"No, nothing will ever be enough, nothing I do to you could take back what you did to me" Jade affirmed. "I begged you too, I begged you not to rape me and you did, I begged you not to kill me but you did" she said with tears in her eyes. "You killed all that was good and pure and nice in me, now there's only anger and hatred, all for you, so you can thank yourselves for this wonderful evening" she said full of rage as she grabbed a knife from the table.

"What are you gonna do?" Gabriel asked and she smiled as she put on latex gloves.

"Don't you imagine it?" Jade asked and got on her knees next to Dave. "Look at me, I'm going to be the last thing you see before you leave this world" she affirmed and started cutting off his penis. "LOOK AT ME!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Dave screamed in pain but she didn't care.

"You two, get the others" Jade ordered and Ricky and John obeyed, they started mutilating Robert and Gabriel and the gang couldn't even stand to look at them, they were closing their eyes and listening to the terrifying screams.

Once the three of them had been mutilated Jade simply stood up and watched them. "What do we do?" John asked and she grabbed the bags with the bloody penises, she put each one in the hand of his owner and smirked as they cried feeling it.

"Let them bleed out, I have heard it's a slow death…they'll feel the pain until the very last moment and I'll be here for their last breath" she said and sighed. "Clean everything else and when these three are dead, get them in the car and throw it into the sea, we'll let them sink so no one will ever find them"

"Okay" Ricky said and Jade took a seat next to the three bleeding men, she looked at them and could only remember their vicious smiles as they raped her so seeing them die made her feel satisfied, she felt she was taking parts of her life back but at the same time she felt empty. She couldn't feel happiness or sadness or guilt, she couldn't feel anything.

"It only took an hour, they're dead" John informed and she stood up.

"Let's make sure" Jade said and shot each one of them in the head while the gang watched completely appalled. "Clean everything, get rid of them and when you're done go home" she ordered and left.

The gang had stayed hidden in complete shock and disgust watching the whole thing, they couldn't even begin to understand what she had done, she'd been so cold and cruel, so ruthless that they could not comprehend how a human being could be so evil.

"We need to go before they lock this place with us inside" Andre said and Beck nodded, they carefully walked down the ladder and ran to the door. Ricky and John were too busy cleaning up so they didn't see the gang and they managed to get out only to see Jade standing outside, she hadn't left.

"AAAH!" Tori screamed from the impact and Jade's eyes wide opened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jade asked shocked.

"I would ask the same question but we already saw the answer" Beck said trying to keep himself together.

"What was that?" John asked as he and Ricky came outside with a knife.

"Go back inside" Jade ordered as she grabbed the gun from her pocket so the gang stepped back scared.

"Please don't hurt us" Tori begged and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Not you, you two" She said to the two men.

"You said no witnesses, they can't leave this place alive" Ricky affirmed and the gang looked at each other scared. "We gotta kill them and you know it" He said and Jade remained quiet for a few seconds as she looked at her friends and they looked at her terrified.

"You two are witnesses too, in that case let's start with you" Jade said and aimed the gun at John so he stepped back.

"Jade, come on…" He said nervously.

"Miss West for you, imbecile" Jade said coldly and pulled down the lock. "You have to the count of three to get back inside and finish your job if you don't want me to put a bullet between your eyes…and your sister's eyes and your mother's eyes, NOW!" She threatened and the two men walked back inside so she exhaled relieved and saw her friends' terrified faces. "Relax, they won't hurt you"

"They?" Beck said and shook his head, he was trying to remain calm but he couldn't, he was exploding in rage so he walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders violently. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He screamed on her face and she froze for a second but then she felt the impulse to use the gun, however she realized he was Beck so she aimed it away just in case.

"You're hurting me" Jade informed and Beck stepped back trying to control his anger. "You shouldn't have come but it's too late, so yeah…I killed them, is that what you wanted to hear? I killed every single one of those animals, I saw them die in the most painful ways you can imagine, I ended their lives, what can I say now? I couldn't tell you, I knew you wouldn't agree" she admitted.

"This is not the way, what I saw in there is…monstrous" Beck affirmed and Jade stared at him coldly.

"You found them, you could have turned them over to the police" Tori said.

"The police? So they could go to jail and pay protection? No, they had to pay for what they did to me, I made sure of it" Jade responded.

"By torturing and killing them? How is that fair? You're alive" Beck said and she chuckled.

"And should I thank them for that? They should have killed me, oh wait…they did" Jade commented "They killed all goodness in me, they killed my dreams, my hope, my humanity…" she said and they looked at her sadly. "This thing I am now is all that's left of me, they turned me into the monster you see today" Jade affirmed.

"You said…you'd killed others, right?" Andre asked and she nodded.

"Yes, they were all raped and all killed, they all felt what I felt and I saw the light in their eyes disappear as they died" Jade said and smiled to herself as she remembered so they looked at each other completely creeped out. "Five of them are gone, five…just one left to go before I can recover my life, one more and it's all gonna be okay, I'm gonna be happy again"

"Are you listening to yourself? You won't recover anything, you will never find peace after this" Beck said. "You've lost your mind and your conscience, Jade and there's no going back from this brutality, you're a criminal…even worse than them" He affirmed and she stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Beck, let's not…please" Tori said, she understood the magnitude of the situation but she didn't think that was an appropriate thing to say.

"They deserved it! You know they did" Jade affirmed. "One of them tried to abuse Cat once too, he paid for it" she said and Cat felt grateful in a way but scared at the same time. "They all were disgusting animals who not only hurt me, they hurt other girls and they deserved to be punished"

"You're right but that's not the issue, Jade, it's not that you took revenge in your hands, it's not about that…it's about what you've become, don't you understand?" Beck asked. "It's just…I look at you and I can't believe it's you, with that gun, the coldness with which you talk about torturing and murdering another person, the way you threaten people, the way I saw you torturing and killing those men without hesitating, the way you laughed, how much you enjoyed it, the way you are talking about it NOW, without a hint of remorse…You don't feel anything, THAT's the problem, I just don't understand...what are you?" Beck questioned appalled with tears in his eyes.

"Beck…" Jade said sadly and tried to step towards him but he moved back.

"Stay away from me" He said. "Answer me this, did you really cook a corpse to make those men eat it?" He questioned hoping for a no.

"I didn't do it, the boys did it for me" Jade confessed calmly and chuckled to herself. "That was interesting to watch" she admitted and they stared at her not knowing what to say, they were appalled.

"You're not human, Jade, you're beyond any comprehensive nature" Beck admitted and she sighed sadly. "I don't know what to tell you, I never thought I would find this tonight"

"It's the truth, whether you like it or not" Jade said. "I'm sorry but…I had to do it"

"No, you WANTED to do it, it's different" Beck responded. "I guess you're right, I guess the Jade I love died that night, whatever you are now…this monster is someone I don't want to see ever again"

"Beck, please" Jade said sadly and grabbed his hand. "You can't do this to me, not now…you promised!"

"You did it to yourself, to all of us" He said and pulled his hand back. "Because I respect the memory of what we had and because I wouldn't like to see you in prison, even though it's what you deserve, I won't tell the police" Beck informed and she looked down. "Just stay away from us for the rest of your life"

"I'm sorry, please you have to believe me" Jade said with tears streaming down her face.

"You're not sorry, Jade, don't lie to me! You would do this again if you could" Beck affirmed.

"I'm sorry that I lied and that I hurt you, I'm sorry that I became this monster you can't even look at now" Jade responded. "But I just have one more to go and then things will be like before, we will be happy again" she affirmed and smiled but he shook his head.

"You're delusional…just listen to yourself, the way you talk about killing others is disturbing" Beck said disgusted and she thought about it.

"I wanna go home" Cat said.

"So do I, Cat, we are going home" Beck said and looked at Jade so she could see the hatred and disgust in his eyes. "And you stay away from us"

* * *

 **I know, Jade's pretty...radical in her methods haha but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **There's a lot more coming ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Jade watched her friends leaving and simply looked down with tears streaming down her cheeks, she had lost them too, all because of those men. "Even after death, you keep taking things from me" She said and took a breath before getting in her car.

Jade drove all the way back home just thinking about everything and when she arrived, she found her parents having dinner in the kitchen. "Honey, come eat with us" Her mother, whose name was Evelyn, said.

"Yes, we are having pasta…it's quite late, we didn't think you'd be out" Her father added as Jade walked into the kitchen and sat down next to them. "What were you doing out this late?"

"I killed three men" Jade suddenly said and Mr. West choked on his water.

"What? What are you saying?" Evelyn asked smiling confused.

"Jade, this is not a good joke" Her father commented.

"I'm not joking dad, I killed five men in the last week…three of them today and two a few days ago" Jade said and they looked at her disconcertedly. "They were my rapists"

"What?" Evelyn questioned shocked and her father looked down trying to process everything.

"Please tell me it's not true, please Jade" Mr. West demanded coldly but she simply sighed.

"It is, I…tortured and killed them, all five of them" Jade confessed as a tear streamed down her cheek. "And I can't feel anything, I think I'm dead too"

"God, this is not happening" Her mother said as she held her head and cried.

"I'm sorry" Jade said. "I'm sorry that I am doing this to you but I'm not sorry I did it, they deserved it…they deserved to die!"

There was silence for almost two minutes as her parents processed her confession and she drank a glass of water calmly, she felt like she was in a dream, it was a weird feeling. "Okay, what did you do with them?" Her father asked trying to keep himself together.

"The first was run over by a train, the second was…made into a dish, which the other three ate today" Jade said and their mouths dropped. "So he is gone and the other three, well, they bled to death after I cut off their penises…and I told my boys to sink them in the sea" she explained and her parents looked at each other.

"Why didn't you come to me? I would have sent them to prison, the police was looking for them" Mr. West affirmed.

"The police wasn't doing a good job, proof is I found them first" Jade responded. "I needed to make sure they paid, I needed to see them crying and begging like I did, I needed to see them die" she explained with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why are you telling us now?" Evelyn asked and Jade thought about it, she was strangely calm, she talked and it seemed she was reading a book or a supermarket list, there was no hint of emotion in her voice.

"I don't know, my friends found out and they hate me so I figured that if I'm going to lose you too, I'd rather it be tonight as well" Jade commented and they felt their hearts crushing. "I wouldn't handle having to go through this pain again so it's better to have it all happen at once, don't you think?" she asked sadly and they looked at her with tears in their eyes.

"Oh baby" Evelyn said mortified as she looked at her broken child, Jade was so affected by what had happened to her. "You could never lose us, we are your parents" She affirmed as she stroked her cheek and Jade stared at her for a few seconds before she started crying so they hugged her.

"It's okay honey, it's all gonna be okay" Mr. West said as he embraced his wife and daughter. They hugged Jade for several seconds and then moved back to look at her face. "You're not going to prison, I swear"

"You're not mad?" Jade asked confused and they looked at each other.

"It wasn't right, Jade, we won't tell you that but those bastards deserved it" Evelyn affirmed and Jade looked at her father to see if he agreed, so he nodded.

"Your mother is right, I saw what they did to you…I've seen how much it changed you, I know they were beasts and I can tell you I fantasized about killing them myself lots of times" Mr. West admitted. "Revenge is not the answer but if you already took it in your hands, then what am I supposed to tell you? I'm not sorry for them, I'm sorry for you honey, I'm sorry that you have to carry this with you forever"

"I wish my friends thought like that" Jade commented. "They hate me now, if you'd seen the way Beck looked at me…" she said sadly. "I think they even fear me"

"They can't understand because it didn't happen to them" Evelyn said. "You can't blame them, honey, what you did is not something to be proud of"

"I didn't want them to find out but they followed me, I was so close to finishing this in the dark, they didn't have to know" Jade commented.

"Oh Jade, we should have kept a closer watch on you, I knew you weren't okay yet" Evelyn said mortified and covered her face. "God, how did we come to this?"

"It's not your fault, they had to pay" She responded. "There's just one more to go" Jade said and they looked at each other.

"You want to continue this?" Her mother asked surprised.

"Yes" Jade said like it was obvious. "Scar, he was the worst of them…he was the first and the last, he cannot be left unpunished"

"Darling hatred is blinding you" Mr. West said. "You have to stop this, it's destroying you"

"I will once he is dead" Jade simply responded. "I don't expect you to help me, but you know…I already have some hints, it's a matter of time before my boys catch him"

"Your boys?" Evelyn asked.

"I hired two guys to help me with everything but don't worry, they know they can't tell on me if they value their lives and their family's lives" Jade said.

"You wouldn't…" Mr. West said worriedly.

"Kill them?" Jade asked and sighed. "No, why would I? Relax dad, I'm not a serial killer but they need to fear me and they do" she responded.

"Jade, this is dangerous" Her father said.

"I know but I won't find peace until the last one of them is dead" She commented and they looked down. "This is not your fault, I am what I am because of them…but I know that when I finish my duty, life will be like before, I will be happy again" she said and smiled to herself but they didn't, they knew she would never be the same and that hurt them.

"Go have some rest baby, you need it" Evelyn said and kissed her child goodnight, that's all they could do. They were hoping to change her mind and set her on a different path but they also understood her thirst for revenge, they understood her need to recover control and they even shared it but they weren't going to actively support her killings.

The police reported the death of Alan Lopez as an accident because the train had completely crushed him, he'd been broken into pieces so it was impossible to see his face or any of his injuries. However, they conducted an investigation and it conducted them to Jade, he was the only rapist who had been ID'd.

"So he is dead?" Jade asked surprised. "But how?"

"Well, we believe it was an accident but it might have been a murder, we are not certain" The cop informed. "You didn't see him by any chance?" He asked.

"No, thank god I didn't…I wouldn't have handled it, that man destroyed my life" Jade said with tears in her eyes and her parents simply watched her as she lied, she was very convincing and they felt a mix of pride because of her ability to deceive the cop and shame because they knew she was behind it.

"I understand miss and that's why I thought you should know he is gone" The man informed and she sighed.

"I guess there's a god after all, I stopped believing in him after they raped me" Jade said. "But even then, I never wished for them to die, I'm sorry this happened…I wanted them to go to prison"

"I know and we are still looking for the others but nothing has come up" He explained.

"I hope you find them soon, I am always afraid they'll be waiting for me outside my door" Jade commented and looked down, her parents simply looked at each other mortified remembering her confession and the cop nodded before he left.

"Well, that was…interesting" Evelyn said and Jade smiled satisfied.

"They don't suspect me, they don't even know about the others…it's all fine" Jade said and bit her lip as she smiled.

"I'm your mother and I wouldn't have known you are behind it if you hadn't told us" Evelyn admitted sadly and Jade looked at her.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you" She simply said and stood up. "Both of you" she said and left the room.

"What have we done?" Evelyn asked mortified as she held her forehead. "We should have kept an eye on her, we shouldn't have let her come this far"

"It's late my love, we can only protect her now, she can't go to prison" Mr. West said.

"My poor baby…she doesn't see that no matter what she does, she'll never be the same again and she keeps diving deeper into this darkness" Evelyn said sadly. "I hope it's not too late to help her"

Jade missed school the following days because she didn't want to face her friends but next week she finally showed up in Sikowitz's classroom. "Jade, I thought you'd forgotten you had class" He commented.

"I've been busy" Jade responded and saw the gang looking at each other uncomfortably so she sat down across them.

"Get on stage" Sikowitz ordered and she obeyed. "Beck, you too" He said.

"I'd rather not" Beck responded.

"It wasn't a question, young man, get on stage" He said and Beck rolled his eyes as he stood next to Jade. "Jade, I'm looking at you…I don't want another assault in my classroom"

"What do we have to do?" She questioned coldly.

"You're married, Jade cheated, go!" Sikowitz said.

"I want to divorce" Beck said.

"I'm so sorry, it was a mistake" She responded. "Please, you have to believe me…I never wanted to hurt you"

"No? Then why did you do it? Why did you betray me like that?" Beck asked angrily and she knew he wasn't really acting, he was furious with her and with reasons.

"I didn't want to betray you, I just…I wanted to feel better" Jade responded. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me"

"You had no right and you know it, I just want you to accept it!" Beck said as he grabbed her shoulders with tears in his eyes. "I love you, I just need to know you're not what I think you are, just accept you had no right to do it, say it! SAY IT!" he demanded but Jade couldn't lie to him, she truly felt she was entitled to her revenge.

"I can't" She admitted with a couple of tears streaming down her face and he smiled disappointedly as he moved his hands back.

"See? This is why I can't forgive you, you don't regret it and the worst part is that I don't even think that that night was the root of this, one person can't suddenly become so…monstrous after just one day, you have been this way forever so I can only say…You had what you deserve, maybe just out of time, you were right…it was fate" Beck said and she stared at him hurt and shocked by his statement because she knew what he meant.

"You don't mean that, you can't mean that" Jade responded and she was right but Beck was so full of anger that he didn't really care to remember how hurt she'd been that night, he could only picture her killing those men and he felt disgusted.

"Oh I do, my dear wife" He said with irony. "You ended up in bed with all those men for a reason and now we know it, don't we? It's called karma…I hope they enjoyed when they had the time, in the end they paid for it" Beck said cynically and the next thing he felt was Jade's hand across his cheek.

"Beck!" Andre said angrily, only the gang could understand what they were really talking about and they didn't approve of his words.

"How dare you?" Jade asked furiously and Beck sighed as he thought about what he'd said, it sounded better in his head but then he realized it hadn't been right.

"Okay, I'm sorry…maybe it wasn't exactly like that but after all that's happened? I think it's fair enough, you said it yourself…it was destiny" Beck said.

"Go to hell" Jade responded coldly.

"Alright, I think this argument just got heated so let's go back to our seats, I don't see the context anymore" Sikowitz said but Jade simply grabbed her bag and left the classroom. "That girl has got some issues but what else is new?" He commented and went on with the class. Once it was over everyone left but the gang decided to talk to Beck.

"What was all that for?" Andre asked confused.

"Didn't you see her? She was saying sorry when she didn't mean it, she didn't change after what happened…she's always been twisted, she thinks it's okay to kill people, she doesn't regret it or feel remorse or anything, she didn't even hesitate" Beck said.

"What you said was out of place and you know it, Beck, how could you? Did you forget that night? How much those animals hurt her?" Tori asked upset. "She shouldn't have killed them but honestly, I thought about it and I think I understand her, what you said about her deserving to be attacked was just…disgusting, how could you say you hope they enjoyed? You were despicable" she added coldly.

"I didn't mean it like that, of course I don't think she deserved that, I just worded it wrong…it sounded better in my head, I swear" Beck said.

"But that's what you said and she had the right to be angry, I agree with Tori, it was out of place" Andre said.

"You were so mean" Cat added. "They had no right to do that to her, you didn't either" She affirmed and Beck looked down feeling guilty because they were right.

"I have also thought about it and I think I understand her position too" Robbie admitted. "I mean, I'm not a girl but…"

"No?" Rex asked and Beck rolled his eyes.

"Shut up" Robbie said.

"They hurt her a lot" Cat commented. "I think we shouldn't have been so harsh on her"

"We saw her torturing and murdering human beings, did you forget?" Beck asked.

"No but those were the same human beings who beat, burned, whipped and brutally raped her, did you forget?" Tori asked back and he thought about it, she had a very good point. "I don't agree with revenge but we can't possibly imagine the pain she went through, I don't think it's our place to judge…maybe we would be doing the same if we were her"

"I agree" Andre said sincerely. "Seeing her kill those men was shocking but when I look back and remember how much they hurt her, I can't say I'm sorry for them, I didn't enjoy watching their death but I can see why Jade did, I understand her"

"So you justify what she did?" Beck asked and they nodded.

"Yes and I think you should too"

* * *

 **I know, Beck was an asshole but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Beck thought about what his friends had said and the more he analyzed it, the more he agreed with them. He loved Jade, that wasn't a question in his mind and he hated to know she'd been capable of all those horrors but when he actually followed Tori's advice to remember how much those men had tortured Jade, he felt the rage going through his body and suddenly their murders didn't seem as bad.

Next day Beck decided to finally talk to Jade, he wanted to talk about everything that had happened, he was willing to forgive her and he wanted to apologize for his words the previous day in class, he knew he'd been cruel and inappropriate. He saw her taking some things from her locker and he decided to approach her.

"Hey" Beck said and Jade glared at him.

"If you're here to repeat that I deserve what happened and that you hope those bastards had fun raping me, then I can tell you they did" Jade said angrily trying not to cry and closed her locker. "Have a nice day" She added coldly and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think when I said that…I know it was a horrible thing to say and I want to apologize, I could never wish you harm, I'm so sorry" Beck said sincerely and she looked at him confused.

"Why the sudden change? Yesterday you could barely contain yourself, I could see it…I could see you wanted to say more things to me but we weren't alone" Jade commented.

"I talked to our friends and they made me realize I have no right to judge you and I have thought about it a lot too, I spent the last days just remembering you killing those men, that's why I was so angry but yesterday I finally thought about that night, I remembered and…" Beck said as he looked down and sighed. "I know they hurt you a lot, I know I could never understand your pain and I would never ever think you deserved it, I was an idiot for saying that"

"Are you being serious?" Jade asked surprised and he nodded.

"Every time I close my eyes and remember the morning we found you, completely lost in your mind…beaten, bloody, hurt, I feel so much rage going through my body" Beck said as he took a small breath to keep himself calm and wiped a couple of tears away. "I would have killed them myself that day if I'd had the chance, that's the truth and I can't blame you now, it's hypocritical and I don't want to do it anymore, I know you killed them because they hurt you and they deserved it, I know you wouldn't actually hurt other people" He said and she smiled not believing her eyes. "What I really want to say is that…I love you, I do and I'm sorry for all the things I said, I'm sorry for how I made you feel, I just want everything to be normal again"

"Beck, I…" Jade said still shocked.

"I know I was a jerk but I was overwhelmed, I'm sorry" Beck said. "Do you want us back?"

"Are you sure?" Jade asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I love you and I don't want to feel like this anymore, I just want to forget and I want to help you forget" Beck said and grabbed her hands. "But I need you to promise me this is over, please, no more blood, no more deaths on your hands" He demanded and Jade looked at him mortified, she still had one person to go but she loved him, she loved him more than anything and she didn't want to lose him.

"I promise"

Beck and Jade got back together and she started hanging out with her friends again, they all tried their best to ignore what had happened and not talk about it; they found it to be the easiest way to deal with it. One day the gang was at Tori's house waiting for Jade and for the pizza, they were having movies night.

"Is she coming?" Tori asked as she walked to the living room.

"Yes, stuck in traffic" Beck said referring to Jade but then his phone rang. "Hello" He said casually.

"Hello Beck, please put the phone on speaker" A male voice said.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Someone who's going to save your life" The man said. "Put the phone on speaker, you all need to hear this" The man said and Beck did.

"It's on speaker now, who are you and what do you want?" Beck questioned.

"Listen, I know you are with your friends at Tori's house but don't be scared, I don't stalk you…I just heard it from someone you know" The man said, his voice sounded nervous and shaky. "Jade said it, not to me…to her victims, she was in a rush because she had to meet with you so I guess she'll get there soon"

"What are you talking about?" Beck questioned.

"Your friend, that crazy bitch just killed five people without mercy" The man informed as his voice broke and they looked at each other confused and surprised. "Ricky, John, their mother Anna, their little sister Lucy and their uncle Ron, I live in the same building and I saw it all"

"What? That's not true" Tori said.

"It is, I will send you the photos…I took them myself, she was ruthless, she started talking about how they knew too much and she couldn't leave any loose ends and she shot them all right there" The man informed. "I have this number because she mentioned your name, Beck Oliver…her boyfriend and I googled it, she said you were behaving as she expected but that if things were to change, she would get rid of you and your friends too, all of you are in danger"

"You're lying" Beck affirmed.

"No I'm not, she said she especially wanted to get rid of Tori for being a flirty slut and for always taking what was supposed to be hers, I don't know any of you personally but I guess Jade has problems with her" The man said and they looked at each other surprised and confused because they didn't understand how he could know about their issues; Tori and Jade didn't get along all the time but Tori hadn't imagined Jade hated her that much.

"Oh my god" Andre said as he shook his head.

"I'm serious, that psycho is not kidding…she is out to get you, right now she only plans on killing Tori, she'll try to make it seem an accident, she told her plan to her victims and it's only a matter of time before she snaps and decides the rest of you are a threat too" The man affirmed. "I heard her talking about you, I can assure you she doesn't feel any regard for you, she doesn't feel remorse or guilt, please be careful, she is dangerous"

"How do we know you're not lying?" Beck questioned.

"Listen I'll send you the photos and you figure out what to do yourselves, just know you can't trust that lunatic…she snaps from one moment to the other and one day you could be the ones with a bullet in your heads" The man said and hung up.

"What was that?" Robbie asked creeped out and then Beck got a message with several pictures of the dead bodies, the woman, the girl and the old man were unknown to him but the other two young men were the same ones they'd seen at the factory.

"Oh my god" Beck said appalled and shook his head. "This can't be happening, she said she wouldn't do it, she promised me…" he said sad and angrily.

"It's them, it's the guys she threatened" Tori said and her eyes filled with tears, she was terrified of Jade after that call. "I guess she kept her word and now she is coming for me" she added scared.

"No, no, no she couldn't have done it" Beck affirmed as he shook his head but he deep inside believed she had. A minute later someone rang the bell and they turned to the door nervously but Andre went to open because Tori was too scared, she was just with Cat in the back.

"Hey, I bought some ice cream and cookies" Jade commented casually and saw their faces. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"Where were you?" Beck asked coldly.

"I was home and then in traffic and then at the store, why?" Jade asked back and looked at all of them. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Show me your purse" He demanded.

"What the hell is happening?" Jade questioned coldly and Beck walked towards her. "Tell me!"

"Explain this to me, Jade West" Beck said angrily as he showed her the photo and she looked at it confused, at first she didn't know what she was seeing but then she recognized Ricky and John so her eyes wide opened. "Recognize your work?"

"Beck no, no…You can't be thinking I…? No, I didn't do this" Jade affirmed. "Where did you even get these pictures?"

"I ask the questions here" He responded. "Show me your purse"

"Why?" She asked but he simply took it from her hand and as soon as he opened it he saw a small pistol inside it so he smiled disappointedly and shook his head.

"I can't believe this, you actually did it…YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" He screamed and threw her purse to the floor angrily.

"I always carry a gun now, it makes me feel protected…it's not what you think" Jade explained as she picked up her purse and the gun, which had fallen out. "I didn't kill them, I haven't seen them in weeks"

"Don't, don't lie anymore I'm done believing you" Beck said.

"What did they ever do to you? What did I ever do to you?" Tori asked sadly and Jade looked at her confused.

"What?" Jade asked not understanding her question. "You?"

"I guess you got a taste for blood now…it's not just revenge, I thought you were different, I thought that that day in your car had been a joke but you actually wanted to do it, didn't you?" Tori asked upset with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked back confused.

"Yes, what are you saying Tori?" Beck asked.

"I asked Jade for a ride one day and she gave me one…but she took me outside the city, there was nothing around and she had a shovel, I was scared so I jumped out of her car and I always thought she just wanted to scare me but now? I don't know" Tori said sincerely and Jade rolled her eyes but then smiled to herself as she remembered that day.

"What's so funny?" Beck questioned. "So you truly have been a god damn psycho all this time uh? I never wanted to see it but it was right in front of me"

"That was just a joke, please this is ridiculous" Jade said.

"I don't know, Jade, it doesn't seem a joke now…You might have been planning to hurt me since then and now you feel more confident because practice makes a master and you are one now, aren't you?" Tori asked trying to be brave but she was terrified.

"Shut the fuck up, you know nothing" Jade responded. "I didn't kill those people, you have to believe me!" she said to Beck.

"How can we? Tell me, how can we? WE SAW YOU THREATENING THEM!" Beck screamed angrily. "And now they're dead, what a big coincidence uh? The only person benefiting from their death is you"

"I didn't do it" Jade insisted.

"This makes ten people, TEN, do you know what that means? You've murdered ten people in matter of weeks" Beck commented as he shook his head and covered his face. "Most serial killers take years to get to this point"

"I'm not a serial killer" Jade responded.

"Your actions say otherwise" He said upset.

"Please don't kill us too" Cat said scared and Jade looked at her confused.

"Why would I kill you?" She asked.

"No loose ends, no witnesses, right? That's your motto and you just enforced it" Beck said as he showed her the pictures. "Someone called to warn us about you, someone saw you killing those poor people…innocents and they decided to let us know the kind of psychopath you truly are"

"Who?" Jade asked.

"Why do you wanna know? So you can kill them too? No, I won't help you with your next murder, I don't need that in my conscience…but I guess you don't understand that concept, but no need to worry, most serial killers don't" Beck responded coldly and she rolled her eyes as she chuckled with irony. "You promised you wouldn't lie to me, you said you would stop and this can't be justified, Jade, these people didn't deserve to die"

"I didn't kill them! You have to believe me" Jade affirmed. "The person who called you is lying, maybe they did it and they want to blame it on me"

"What for? Who would want to affect your reputation and why?" Beck asked and she thought about it but she couldn't think of a logical answer. "Stop trying to come up with a lie, you were caught and I wouldn't be surprised if the police show up soon" He said and she raised an eyebrow at him as the mortification in her face vanished into a cold glare.

"You'll tell the police?" Jade asked as she stepped forward with the gun in her hand and they looked at each other, they felt she was threatening them.

"Are you gonna shoot us now?" Beck asked and she raised the gun a little more while keeping her eyes on her friends so they were scared, they felt she would suddenly shoot and kill them.

"Answer me" Jade demanded as she kept the gun in her hand in a threatening way and Beck smiled disappointedly.

"This is you, the real you" He said sadly.

"Are you gonna call the police?" Jade questioned coldly. "Answer me!" She demanded angrily as she unlocked the gun and they moved back scared. "Don't move" she ordered and they looked at each other.

"Please don't hurt us" Tori said with tears in her eyes and Cat hid behind her trembling. Jade simply looked at them and sighed.

"I asked you a question, are you gonna tell the police what you know about me?" Jade asked again trying to remain calm and they looked at each other nervously. "Think about your answer and you better not lie to me"

"No we won't but someone will, the person who told us will probably tell them and then…it'll be over for you" Beck said and sighed sadly. "You have no idea how much this hurts me but you did it to yourself, there's nothing I can do for you now…I hope you can find peace someday, even if that's in prison"

"Please don't say that, I didn't kill them…believe me, I love you" Jade responded and he chuckled not believing his eyes.

"You've truly lost your mind, oh my god" Beck affirmed with a couple of tears streaming down his face. "You're threatening us with a gun, Jade" He said and she looked to the side ashamedly as she put it down.

"Okay I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you…I got nervous but you know I would never hurt you" She affirmed.

"Do I? No, I don't know anything at this point, I do believe you're capable of pulling that trigger against us" Beck admitted and she stared at him mortified as she shook her head.

"I wouldn't hurt any of you, not even Vega" Jade said and put the gun in her purse. "You have to believe me, I'm your girlfriend"

"You were before you killed those innocent people and aimed that gun at us, we are done" He informed. "I'm sorry but this is too much, and if you wanna kill me go ahead, at this point nothing you do can surprise me" He said sadly and a tear streamed down her face but she nodded.

"Fine, if you want to believe a stranger over me, go ahead" She said coldly.

"I believe the facts, I believe what I just saw...You threatening to kill us if we dared call the police, how can you expect me to believe you didn't kill those people? They knew too much, more than we do and I know you're capable of pulling the trigger, I've seen you do it before" He responded.

"I didn't kill them but you don't trust me, that's the problem and there's nothing I can do or say to change that" Jade commented and sighed. "Goodbye Beck" She simply said and left so Beck sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"When will this nightmare end?" Tori asked mortified.

"When she's locked away I guess" Andre said sadly. "How can she expect us to believe her?"

"She is not the person we used to know" Beck responded. "That night truly changed her and now she has no conscience"

"I was so scared she would shoot us" Robbie said sincerely.

"Do you think they'll send her to jail?" Cat questioned sadly and Beck looked down completely heartbroken.

"I don't know but that's what she deserves"

Next day Jade arrived to class and saw her friends in their usual spots but she knew they felt uncomfortable around her so she sat away from them. "Good morning young adults" Sikowitz said as he walked into the classroom and dropped his bag on the stage. "Today is gonna be a good class, we are doing emotional changes…in acting you must be able to go from extreme sadness to extreme happiness to extreme anger and all the way around, it's gonna be fun" He said and they smiled.

"What are we gonna do?" Robbie asked.

"Well, first-"Sikowitz started but he was interrupted by Lane opening the door followed by two officers. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"Sorry to interrupt, Sikowitz but these officers have come with a warrant" Lane said.

"Sure, what do you need?" He responded.

"We are looking for Jade West" One of the cops asked and Jade felt her heart beating faster.

"It's me" Jade said as she stood up and they walked towards her. "What do you want?"

"You're under arrest for multiple homicide in the first degree"

* * *

 **I personally really like this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it too!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me all your thoughts, do you think she did it?**


	10. Chapter 10

"You're under arrest for multiple homicide in the first degree" The officer said and her eyes wide opened, the gang looked at each other shocked and Sikowitz's mouth dropped.

"This is a mistake" Jade affirmed but they ignored her and started handcuffing her.

"Officer please, the cuffs are not necessary" Lane said.

"It's procedure" One of them said as he checked Jade's bag and grabbed the gun. "You don't have a permit for this" He informed.

"I…" Jade said nervously as the cops put her gun in a plastic bag. "I can explain"

"Explain it to a judge" He responded and she looked at him scared.

"You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney" The other officer started telling her all her rights as she processed what was happening but then she fixed her eyes on Beck and her friends.

"You did it, uh? You really did it" Jade said angrily and they looked at her nervously. "You're gonna regret this I swear"

"No, it wasn't us" Tori said scared, she didn't want Jade to take revenge against them.

"I don't believe you and I didn't do it, you're all a bunch of traitors" Jade said to her friends. "Let go of me" she demanded.

"Let's go" The man ordered and made her walk to the door.

"I wanna call my dad" Jade said.

"You will when we get to the station" The cop responded and took her away.

"This is it, Jade is going to jail" Andre said sadly. "I can't believe this is happening"

"But it is" Beck said and sighed, he didn't feel happy to know she would end up in jail but he could not justify her new murders because those people were innocents, especially the woman, the girl and the old man.

Jade was put in the back of a police car and she just kept thinking about what she would do to get out of the problem, she didn't even know if they were arresting her for the murder of her rapists or the murder of John and Ricky's family but she was terrified of going to prison and she felt betrayed by her friends, she was sure they'd told the police.

After twenty minutes of driving, the car pulled over. "Are we there?" Jade asked because it looked like a normal street without any police station.

"Almost" One of them said and smiled. "This is where you switch cars, sweetheart" He informed and she could feel something was off, one of them got out of the car and made her walk out as well but didn't take the cuffs off.

"What's happening? I don't understand" Jade said as the man made her walk to a black car that was waiting a few feet away.

"You will soon" The man said and a second later Jade saw Scar in the driver's seat of the car she was walking towards so she felt her blood going cold and stopped.

"No, no…stop" Jade said and tried to walk back but the man pushed her forward and Scar got out of the car to greet her.

"Hey Lily or should I say, Jade" Scar said and stroked her cheek so her eyes filled with tears as she trembled.

"HELP! HEEEEEELP!" Jade started screaming as loud as she could but the men only laughed and the man covered her mouth.

"No one suspected a thing, they didn't even check the batches" He commented and laughed so Scar smiled.

"I told you, a piece of cake!" He responded. "Change the plates and return the car to our friend, tell him I'll send the check soon…He has nothing to worry about, I'm sure no one looked at the car, the cops who took miss West are unknown and no one is going to call her parents for a while so we have time, her friends will not know what happened to her because they expected the arrest, this was so much easier than I thought it would be"

"It really was, boss, a genius plan" The man said and smirked but then Jade bit him so Scar laughed.

"HEEEEEELP!" Jade screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Keep her quiet" Scar ordered and the man simply put a sock in her mouth and then tied her up, they put her in the back seat and the boss drove away while the fake cops returned the car to the actual officer. Jade spent the whole way crying and panicking as Scar laughed and played music, when they arrived to his house she saw the gates and then he stopped, he turned to the back and smiled while she stared at him terrified.

"Welcome home, baby" He said and knocked her out.

Hours later Jade opened her eyes and realized she was tied to a chair in a dark room, she could barely see but there were no windows and there was a door on the ceiling so she knew she was in some kind of basement; she looked around confused trying to see more but then the lights turned on and Scar smiled. "Good morning, little doll" He said.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" Jade asked him angrily trying to hide her fear.

"You have been very bad, I know you killed those five bastards…Your two minions told me all the dirty details about it, you have guts I'll give you that" He commented and laughed.

"You killed John and Ricky and their family to blame it on me" She said.

"How smart" He said sarcastically. "It was nothing personal, the lady was actually nice…she even offered me some bread before I killed them" He commented and she stared at him angrily. "You are quite creative, cooking Erik was a very nice touch" He said and laughed as he thought about it.

"What do you want now? Are you gonna kill me?" Jade asked.

"It would be fair, you killed five of my friends, sweetie, that wasn't nice…" Scar said. "The night we met we only had some fun and you enjoyed it too, don't lie"

"You make me sick" She responded disgusted. "If you want to kill me go ahead, I don't care"

"Oh no, it's not that simple baby…if I'd wanted that, I would have just gone to your house and done it" Scar commented. "I killed your minions only because I needed your friends to think it had been you, that way this could happen…I could take you from school, no suspicions, no problems and no one will ever know what happened to you" He explained and she looked at him nervously.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Jade asked fearfully.

"That night I told you I would take you home but you escaped, now I'm just keeping my word" He said and smiled. "You're going to stay here for the rest of your life, you're my property now"

"Go to hell, I'd rather die" She responded angrily and he laughed.

"I'm not asking your opinion, honey" Scar said cynically and walked towards her. "If you had been lucky enough to catch me, you would have been very cruel to me, I know that but I'm not as bad as you are, I'm gonna be nice, you'll see all the parties we are gonna have from now on, they will bring you good memories I promise" He affirmed as he stroked her head and she felt the fear going through her body.

"Just kill me please" Jade begged as a tear streamed down her face, she couldn't stand the idea of being raped again.

"I wonder if your parents have already noticed your absence, it's almost midnight…I guess that by tomorrow everyone will know about the false arrest but it'll be too late" Scar said and chuckled satisfied. "Goodnight baby, I'll see you tomorrow"

Jade's parents had gone to bed early and they were used to Jade arriving late because she sometimes stayed with Beck so they weren't worried, however next morning they woke up and realized she hadn't come home. "Did she tell you anything?" Mr. West asked.

"No and she hasn't replied to my texts" Evelyn commented.

"That's strange, she doesn't stay out without telling us" He said.

"It's already school time so maybe she left" She said. "But no, no because her bed is made, she didn't arrive last night"

"Let's call her boyfriend" He suggested and she grabbed the phone to call Beck, who was in school with his friends but when he saw Jade's house calling he decided to pick up, he wanted to know about her situation.

"Hey Beck, it's Evelyn…Jade's mom" She said.

"Hello" He said politely.

"I'm sorry to bother you but Jade won't pick up the phone, could you let me speak to her please?" Evelyn asked and Beck got confused.

"Jade is not here" He said.

"Do you know if she stayed with Tori or Cat? She didn't come home last night" Evelyn said.

"You don't know then…" Beck said disconcertedly.

"Know what?" Mr. West asked.

"Jade was arrested yesterday morning" He informed and Jade's parents looked at each other shocked.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Evelyn asked confused.

"She was accused of murdering five people at a house" Beck informed. "She didn't call you? We heard her demanding it when they took her"

"No, she didn't" Mr. West said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Jade and I broke up and I thought you knew" Beck explained. "But I don't know, maybe you didn't pick up and they didn't let her call again"

"No, this is not right…they should've let her, whoever arrested her is going to hear from me" Mr. West affirmed. "Goodbye Beck" He said and hung up.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"They didn't know about the arrest, weird right?" He responded and they thought about it. "Her parents are angry, they'll probably go to the station right now"

"I hope they can help her" Tori said. "I mean, she deserves prison but…she is our friend, I don't know…I feel bad, maybe she needs other kind of help, I don't think she is evil, I think she is sick, what happened to her wasn't just anything and I'm sure it changed the way her mind works and how she feels"

"But she wanted to kill us" Robbie commented.

"But she wouldn't have done it" Tori said.

"I don't know, she was threatening us with the gun when we confronted her…she seemed pretty serious to me" Andre commented.

"I know but she said she was trying to scare us, she ended up putting the gun down and apologized" Tori said. "I just don't want to believe she would hurt us"

"I don't think she would" Cat said sincerely. "I think she was scared, she didn't want to go to prison"

"Also, if she'd wanted to hurt us she would have done it the day we found her killing those men, why would she wait? No one would have known it was her" Tori commented. "Remember she punished that man for scaring Cat, she must care about us to some extent, I don't think she would actually hurt us"

"Me neither, even after everything I don't think she'd do it but it's preferable not to risk it, I don't think she's mentally stable and we don't know how she might react in certain situations" Beck commented sadly. "I'll call her parents later to see how everything's going for her, maybe we can testify and help her, she can't be out on the street after what she did to that family but I don't want her in prison, I mean…it's what she deserves because she knew what she was doing, she did it to erase witnesses of her crimes but maybe a clinic or something would be better because Tori is right, the horror Jade lived drove her to this"

"Yeah, I hope they can do that for her" Tori said and sighed sadly, they couldn't believe they had reached that point but it was happening, Jade had become a serial killer and they just hoped she would be rendered mentally ill, they preferred to think she was sick rather than evil.

Jade's parents indeed went to the police station and approached one of the officers in a desk. "How can I help you?" She asked nicely.

"We are here to see Jade West, I'm her lawyer...she was arrested yesterday" Mr. West informed and the woman nodded as she checked the records but then she looked at the screen confused.

"Jade West you said right?" She asked.

"Yes" Evelyn responded.

"I'm sorry but we haven't issued any arrest warrant against her, maybe you're mistaking her for someone else" The lady commented.

"No, that's a mistake, she was arrested yesterday for murder…she is my daughter" Mr. West said. "Look again please" He demanded and the lady did.

"Nothing, look!" She showed them the screen and they looked at each other. "She hasn't been arrested, you got the wrong information"

"Then where the hell is she?" He asked.

"What's happening?" A man asked as he approached them.

"They say their daughter was arrested yesterday but we don't have any record of her, there's never been an arrest warrant for her" The lady explained and the captain looked at them confused.

"Are you sure she was arrested?" He questioned.

"That's what her friends told us, she was taken from her school, Hollywood Arts" Evelyn responded.

"Come with me, I think we need to talk to those friends and the school authorities" The captain said. "Vega, come with us…we are going to your daughter's school, I think you might find this case interesting" He said to Tori's father, who was working in his desk.

"Of course" He said and they all went to Hollywood Arts, when they arrived the gang was in the hallway so they approached them.

"Dad?" Tori asked confused.

"Hey honey" He said.

"Tori is your daughter?" Evelyn asked surprised and he nodded so she smiled. "Nice coincidence"

"What are you doing here?" Beck asked.

"We need to talk to you about Jade's arrest" Mr. Vega said. "What do you remember? How did it happen?"

"What do you mean? It was normal…they came in, called her name and then cuffed her and told her all the rights thing and took her away" Tori explained. "Why are you asking us that?"

"How were they dressed?" The captain asked.

"Like cops, like you dad, normal but they had batches and guns, just like you do" Tori said.

"I don't understand, what's happening?" Beck asked.

"There was never a warrant to arrest Jade issued by the LAPD" Mr. Vega said and they looked at him shocked.

"But then why did they take her? They said they had a warrant" Andre commented. "Lane must have it"

"Let's see him" The captain said and they went to Lane's office.

"How can I help you?" Lane asked nicely.

"I'm the LAPD captain and I'd like to see the arrest warrant you received yesterday" He demanded and Lane nodded as he handed him the paper.

"Is Jade okay? I'm terribly sorry this happened, they didn't tell me a lot, they just mentioned a multiple homicide in an apartment downtown" Lane commented as the captain read.

"This looks exactly like an arrest warrant but it's fake, we didn't send it and the judge who signed it doesn't exist" The captain informed and the gang looked at each other confused.

"What? Are you serious?" Lane asked shocked.

"How can that be? Who signed it then?" Tori asked disconcertedly.

"Not a judge" Her father responded.

"Tell me the name of the officers" The captain demanded and Lane thought about it.

"It was Rogers and…Anderson, they were tall, fair skin, dark hair, one had blue eyes, they looked average" Lane said and Mr. Vega and the captain looked at each other worriedly.

"We don't have any officers by those names in the squad" The captain informed.

"What the hell does that mean? They made the arrest, they must exist!" Evelyn affirmed angrily and the captain took a small breath.

"It means you were fooled" He said to Lane. "Jade wasn't arrested, she was kidnapped"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **In response to the story idea in the review: I like it, I'm gonna think about a storyline and maybe give it a shot, stay tuned! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"She wasn't arrested, she was kidnapped" The captain informed and everyone's eyes wide opened.

"What?" They all asked shocked.

"You're kidding" Beck said worriedly.

"No, it happened in plain sight, under everyone's noses and no one realized it, not even Jade…it was the perfect kidnapping" Mr. Vega said.

"Oh god" Evelyn said as she covered her mouth.

"You have to find her!" Mr. West demanded.

"But they had batches, they looked like cops" Tori said.

"They also had a police car, maybe one of your elements did it" Lane commented.

"That only proves they had the help of a cop, it's not the same but I do want to find the dirty one" The captain responded. "Vega, give the alert…we need to keep a watch on all train and cab stations, airports, road stops, everywhere"

"Of course" Mr. Vega said.

"What does she look like?" The captain asked.

"Umm…tall, fair skin, black hair, blue eyes, she was wearing a black skirt, gray shirt and a black leather jacket" Evelyn said as they took note.

"I have a picture right here" Beck said and grabbed a photo of Jade from his wallet, the captain took it and nodded.

"Please find her, please" Evelyn begged as she cried and the gang looked at each other mortified, they didn't understand anything but they were worried about Jade.

"We'll do everything we can"

The gang went back outside while the adults talked and they remained silent for several seconds, they didn't know what to say in that situation. "They kidnapped her, they just walked in and took her and we didn't do anything" Beck said feeling guilty.

"We couldn't have known, they said they were cops" Andre responded. "And let's not forget we were pretty freaked out after what happened at Tori's house, I mean Jade literally threatened us with a gun, we knew she was a criminal and we knew the man who told us would tell the police eventually so her arrest didn't come as a surprise"

"But wait a second, how could the fake cops know about the murder if they weren't cops? Why do these cops not know about it?" Robbie asked confused and they thought about it.

"Because…the people who took Jade were there when those people died" Tori said. "Maybe, maybe…"

"She didn't kill them" Beck finished and Tori nodded. "She was telling the truth"

"Yes! It's perfect, they blamed it on her so they could take her and we wouldn't be suspicious, we wouldn't call her parents or the police, it was a trap!" She affirmed and they shook their heads.

"God damn it" Beck said angrily.

"We fell for it like children" Andre said upset.

"Those bastards knew what they were doing, this wasn't random, they knew who Ricky and John were, they knew who we were" Beck commented. "Whoever did this has been in the shadows for a while, they planned this carefully"

"But hold on, how could they know about Jade disliking Tori? I mean, that man said she wanted to kill her for flirting and taking things from her, that's something only Jade could have said" Robbie said and they thought about it.

"Yeah and she said it to everyone" Tori said. "I mean, except the wanting to kill me part"

"What?" Andre asked.

"The slap, that's not a secret…if they have been after Jade and all of us, they probably saw our profiles and Jade posted stuff, I did too" Tori commented. "That's how they knew, they stalked us and used it to manipulate us against her, they probably also got information from John and Ricky before killing them"

"But who could it be? Who would want to kidnap Jade and go through all this trouble just to get her out of the school? If we are right, that person killed five people, stalked us, called Beck to warn us about her and faked an arrest, who would do that?" Andre asked and Beck's eyes suddenly wide opened.

"Him, it has to be him!" He said.

"Who?" Cat asked.

"The rapist, the one she hasn't killed…she told me he was the worst one, he was the boss" Beck said and tried to remember his name. "It was something like…Mark? No…wait, Scar! That's how she called him"

"Scar?" Tori asked.

"That bastard is the one that raped her twice that night, remember? She told me she hadn't caught him and I told her to leave him alone, she promised me she would, think about it…He had reasons to know Jade's assassins, they helped her to kill his friends, he had reasons to kill them and to take her" Beck commented. "It must be him, god damn it!" He exclaimed angrily and kicked the lockers.

"We need to tell them" Tori said.

"But we can't talk about the murders of the other rapists, how do we tell them without accusing her?" Andre asked.

"Let's just say we believe her rapists are behind it and that Jade told us Scar was the boss" Beck said and they nodded.

"Yes, yes that's a good idea" Tori said. "They need to find her before it's too late"

The investigation on Jade's kidnapping started and the police looked for her everywhere but they had no trace to follow, the abduction had been flawless. Jade was left alone all night and almost the whole following day, she was in the dark just trying to free herself and failing every time, it was driving her mad.

"Well, well…how are you baby?" Scar asked as he walked down the small ladder from the ceiling door and turned the lights on so she closed her eyes, after spending all that time in the dark her eyes hurt.

"Where am I?" Jade asked coldly, she wanted to know if she would even have a chance to escape.

"My home, baby, away from everything and everyone…I'll take you on a little field trip, it's almost midnight and I thought we could remember old times" Scar said and she stared at him scared. "Let's go"

Scar made Jade stand up but kept her hands cuffed and dragged her out of the underground basement, as soon as she was able to look outside she felt her whole world crashing down, she indeed had nowhere to go. They had emerged from the grass in the middle of nowhere, there were only trees and more grass all around her, she could see a house in the distance but that was it and she knew that was his house.

"Do you like the view? Doesn't it remind you of our first time?" Scar asked cynically as he closed the door of his hidden place and she saw that it was a metallic door with a lock outside, there was no way for her to open it from inside even if she managed to free her hands.

"Please let me go" Jade begged scared as the tears streamed down her eyes and he pointed his flashlight at her face.

"You're so pretty, Lily" He said and smiled. "I like that name better, I'll call you Lily from now on…I guess you can say I'm nostalgic" He added and chuckled.

"Please! I won't say anything, please just let me go or kill me" Jade responded.

"Do you see that house over there? It's mine, if you behave maybe some time I'll take you inside, we can bath and do many yummy little things in my bed" He commented and she stared at him full of rage. "But in the meantime, this is what we have…My cozy secret basement, all for you"

"Go to hell" She said coldly.

"Go on, run…run as fast as you can, I'll give you a minute and then we will start playing" Scar said with a malicious smile and she felt the fear going down her spine. "One, two…" He started counting and Jade ran away from him, she ran as fast as she could until she couldn't hear him counting anymore but she knew he was close. She still had the cuffs in her hands and she felt dizzy but the panic she felt gave her the strength to keep running.

"HEEEEEEELP! PLEASE HELP! HELP ME, PLEASE!" Jade screamed to the top of her lungs as she cried her eyes out and ran, it was just like that day. She was truly reliving that nightmare all over again, she had a hard time coping with the fact it wasn't the same day because she felt just like back then, helpless and frightened.

Scar watched her run for a minute and then started running after her, he didn't even try too hard because he knew she wouldn't go anywhere anyway and he was faster so after a couple of minutes he caught her. "Gotcha!" He said as he hugged her from behind and she broke out crying even more.

"Please don't, don't…PLEASE!" Jade screamed and kicked as the man laughed and dragged her behind a tree. "GET OFF ME!" She demanded and fought as hard as she could but he was having fun, that's what he wanted.

"Yes, fight…fight me, this is how I like you!" He said and chuckled. "No one is going to help you, baby, it's just you and me"

"FUCK YOU" Jade exclaimed angrily and he only laughed before punching her face so she dropped to the ground.

"Here we go baby" He said as he took his belt off and hit her with it, she had her hands tied behind her back so she couldn't avoid the belt and he hit her face and her belly.

"Please don't do this, please, just kill me!" Jade begged desperately as she tried to keep her legs closed but he started undressing her anyway.

"As beautiful as ever, Lily" Scar said as he bit his lip but then she kicked his face to try to get away. "You stupid bitch" He added as he grabbed her foot to stop her and dragged her back.

"NOOOOOO!" Jade screamed.

"You think you're too strong uh? You like to kick and punch?" He asked as he held his cheek and punched her face again, at that point she had some blood on her nose and her lip. "This is gonna be much better than our first time, I promise you" He said and hit her again, then he forced her legs open, ripped her underwear off and she felt him raping her once again so she continued crying.

"SCREAM! COME ON, I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!" He yelled on her face and slapped her as he violently raped her but she refused to scream, she was only crying. "SCREAM!" He demanded and hit her again and again and again until she was barely conscious but she could feel the pain he was causing her.

Scar finished raping Jade and she simply stayed on the ground with her eyes fixed on the moon, she tried to imagine she wasn't actually there and that she'd been watching it from above, like a movie. "You liked it? It was my welcome party to your new life, Lily" He said as he got dressed again but she didn't say anything.

"Come on, we have to get you back" Scar said as he dressed her again and made her stand up but she was so tired of everything that she didn't even complain, she simply let him guide her back to the prison she had now. He opened the door and took her inside, he untied her arms and simply made sure there was nothing around for her to use against him.

The room was almost empty, it only had a toilet in the corner, a bath and a chair, the rest was wooded walls and the ladder, he simply pushed her to the ground and she stayed there without doing anything. "I'll decide if you deserve a mattress and blankets in some time, you have to earn it" Scar said. "There's nowhere to go so don't try, sweet dreams Lily" He added cynically and left, she heard him locking the door from outside and simply closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her bruised face.

Jade knew she had no way to escape, she was trapped in his hands and the whole situation was overwhelming for her. She closed her eyes and could only remember the night she'd been gang raped and then all the other faces vanished leaving only Scar, the man who'd done it again and who would continue to torture her for the rest of her life because there was no way out. In those moments more than ever before, all she wanted was to kill him with her own hands and kill herself afterwards.

"It's been two weeks and nothing, what the hell are they doing?" Beck asked upset as he walked in circles in the living room of the West residence. "It was their fault this happened"

"The police didn't do it and the corrupted cop who helped them hasn't been identified" Tori said.

"I don't even want to think about all the things she must be going through" Andre commented mortified and Evelyn closed her eyes.

"She was kidnapped by that animal, we all know what has been happening and what will continue to happen, if she is still alive" Beck said full of impotence and anger.

"Beck that's enough" Robbie said.

"He is right, that bastard must be torturing my daughter again…" Mr. West said angrily and punched the sofa. "God damn it!"

"Calm down, we are not even certain he is behind it" Mr. Vega commented.

"There's no other explanation" Beck responded. "Jade doesn't have enemies"

"But you do" Mr. Vega said to Mr. West.

"Yes but this wasn't about me, this was about her…what they did with those people to blame it on her? It was all with the intention to create a cause for the arrest and they called Beck because they needed her friends to believe it, that gave them time to do what they wanted with her with no interference" Mr. West explained. "They had a whole day and if this were about me, I would have received a call, no, this is about her…that bastard did it I'm sure"

"What I still don't understand is why they killed that specific family and how they could be related to Jade, those two men were criminals" Mr. Vega and everyone looked at each other, they didn't want to get Jade in trouble. "I mean, why did you believe she had killed them?"

"Those men harassed us once" Tori lied. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you, we were at a club and they came to us and started touching us, Jade was of course triggered by it after what happened to her, you know? And she got very upset so she threatened them"

"She said she would make them regret it if they came near her or us again" Cat commented and looked down because she didn't like to lie.

"Yeah and that's why when they sent us the photos we recognized them and we thought she had done it, it was a mistake" Beck added and Mr. Vega nodded.

"Alright, I guess that could explain it, maybe that man saw what happened…he was stalking her" He said and they nodded.

"You really have no clues?" Cat asked sadly.

"We are investigating some police officers and matching the police car they used to one of them but the plates were changed, so we don't know anything yet" Mr. Vega responded. "But I can tell you that the clock is ticking and the more time we spend without news, the less likely we are to find her…I'm sorry"

* * *

 **I know, it's sad but I hope you enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

 **As to the story suggestion, I am working on it and you can definitely tell me your ideas, I don't promise to take them all but I can look at them and decide what to use. You guys are always welcome to send me your ideas or things you'd like to see in this or any story you want me to write!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jade spent every day locked up in the room, she always tried to find a way to open the door but it was useless and whenever it actually opened, she knew her worst nightmare was back. Scar fed her sometimes but he liked to starve her for several hours and sometimes even days, he liked to see her weakening and then fighting her when she had energy again, he liked overpowering her, he liked hurting her and he liked playing with her. Scar saw Jade as a toy, his relationship with her was that of a cat and mouse and he loved reminding her who was the cat.

He usually kept her for himself but sometimes he got her out of the room and let two of his workers chase her around the field, Jade always ran even though she knew they would catch her and when they raped her she tried to imagine she wasn't there, that was the only thing she could do. After all the pain she'd been through from the first time she was attacked, Jade didn't really feel anything other than disgust and the shock slowly vanished to be replaced by a feeling of routine: Scar would come four or five times a week and two or three times a month he would release her on the field so two of his employees would have fun as well, sometimes he even joined them to have a 'little party' as he called it, it all became so normal to her that when it didn't happen she found it strange.

"It's been almost two months" Tori said sadly and the gang sighed sadly, they were in her house to play cards but they couldn't focus, Jade's empty chair didn't let them.

"This is our fault, my fault" Beck affirmed. "How could I believe what that man said? We had no proofs, we let them take her and didn't even tell her parents, it was so obvious it was a setup"

"It wasn't obvious, Beck, we had reasons to believe it" Andre said to comfort him. "He knew what he was doing, we just fell for it…like we were supposed to"

"Supposed to? I was supposed to believe and protect my girlfriend but I didn't and now…" Beck said as a tear streamed down his face. "Her parents told me the police think she is dead, they say they'll keep searching but that they don't see a lot of hope so they will just wait for news, they will not look for her, that's just what they said to make us feel better"

"My dad told me that too, he said they can't keep wasting resources on a case that hasn't been solved in two months, he says there are priorities…" Tori added sadly. "I think we should make ourselves to the idea that she's gone…forever"

"I have, Tori, I know she's gone…that bastard probably killed her in revenge for what she did to his friends" Beck said mortified and wiped some tears away. "I just hope he was quick…" He added and looked down.

"Let's not think about that, we need to move on" Andre said. "We can't change what they did so let's keep going with our lives and pretend this never happened"

"How can I do that? Should I just forget the years of my life I spent with her? Should I delete all her pictures? What should I do? How do I do it?" Beck asked upset.

"I'm just saying that if you keep imagining what they might've done to her, you'll end up going crazy and that won't turn back time" He responded. "She existed but now it's time for us to accept she's gone and move on"

More days, weeks and months went by and Jade had to face a reality that she wasn't prepared to handle, she'd been feeling weird for a while but she didn't understand why, not until she noticed her period hadn't come in over three months and her belly was starting to grow. She was pregnant.

"No, no, no…this can't be happening" Jade said as she looked at her still tight belly but it didn't make sense for it to grow if she was barely eating. "Oh my god" She said in shock and covered her mouth as she cried her eyes out, she couldn't imagine having to carry the child of her rapist inside her, the worst part was that she wasn't even sure who the father was, she imagined it was Scar but his two employees had also been with her in that time.

Next day the door opened and Scar went down as he usually did, at that point she didn't even fear the sound of the door opening, she was used to it. "Hey Lily, I brought you some coffee and a donut because you deserve it, my friends had a hell of a party last weekend" He said, he'd also slowly put more things in the room: first a mattress, then a pillow, then a blanket, some clothes and even magazines and books for her to read.

"I…I need to tell you something" Jade said.

"What?" He asked and she looked down, she knew she couldn't hold eye contact with him for too long if she didn't want to be slapped.

"I think I'm pregnant" She informed and his eyes wide opened.

"Really? That's some news" He said and chuckled. "And whose bastard is it? You have three options" he added and she exhaled to control her rage.

"I don't know and I don't care, get this thing out of me, I don't want it" Jade said and he laughed.

"You don't want it?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, get it out of me" Jade said, the repulsion she felt for it was almost palpable in her voice.

"No, we'll see who's the father when the thing is born but you'll have it, Lily, it's the proof of our love" Scar said cynically and she stared at him full of anger, only to be slapped a few seconds later. "You know you can't look at me like that, we are not the same, you stupid whore"

"I'm sorry" Jade said trying to hide her true feelings and he nodded.

"Good" Scar responded and smiled. "Well, that's news to celebrate, a child in this house!" He said and started stroking her hips so she knew where he was going. "Come on, you know what to do…" He said and she started undressing herself for him as he bit his lip; another night, another rape, another day in hell.

Jade had to see her belly grow as months went by and Scar still forced her to sleep with him but he wanted the baby to be born, so he didn't let his boys rape her again and he tried not to hit her belly but he still slapped her and pulled her hair when he was mad. Jade could feel her baby growing inside her, she could feel it moving and kicking but she didn't feel anything for it, in fact she felt she despised it, she liked to imagine it would die in the womb because she couldn't imagine raising a child with the face of the monsters who had abused her.

The time finally came and Scar took her to the house so she would give birth there, he brought a doctor and Jade had a healthy baby girl. She went through so much pain but nothing compared to what she had already suffered, she saw her baby being taken out of her and she felt relieved, part of her was happy and the other just wanted the baby to disappear.

"It's a girl, here…look at her" The doctor said as he put the baby on Jade's chest and a couple of tears streamed down her face because she didn't know what she felt, hearing her daughter cry and feeling her little body on hers moved her even if she didn't admit it but at the same time, she couldn't stand the thought of loving the child of her rapist. That baby was the result of all her pain and suffering.

The doctor cleaned the baby and helped Jade recover from the birth, a few hours later he brought the baby back and handed it to her so she had to carry it but she didn't want to hold her. "We have a baby, darling, I'll put a cradle in your room" Scar said, he didn't care about the baby but he found the idea of having a child with Jade amusing, that girl was the product of his abuse and it was another way of reminding her who was in control.

"Take her, I don't want to see her…give her up for adoption or abandon her outside a church, I don't care" Jade said and looked at the baby, who was still in her arms.

"Oh no, you're going to take care of her" Scar said smiling maliciously. "It's your job and you need some company down there"

"Please take her away" She begged.

"I said no and get ready because we are going back, you are not staying in my house" Scar said and she looked down full of impotence and frustration.

Scar took Jade back to her room and brought in a cradle for the baby, he also bought clothes, diapers and blankets for her and ordered Jade to take care of her. Jade had no idea what to do with a child, she'd never imagined she would be a mother at that age and she didn't even want it so it was hard for her to take care of her willingly.

"I hate you" Jade said as she stared at the baby in the cradle. "You should have died, you know? Life would be better if you were dead...and if I were dead too" she added and stroked her little cheek, the baby was sleeping and Jade just wanted her to stay like that forever, she saw her and could only think about Scar so she despised her.

Four months went by and Jade's feelings for the baby hadn't changed at all, she couldn't even look at her without remembering all the times she'd been raped so she couldn't make a connection. One day she was just sat on the bed hearing the baby cry, she had fed her and changed her so she didn't understand why she was crying and she didn't want to hold her. That was a day like many others where she'd ignored the baby but this time she had a headache and the crying was driving her crazy.

"Shut up" Jade said almost whispering as she stared at the cradle but the baby's crying continued. "Shut up, SHUT UP!" She screamed as she stood up and walked towards her. "Please just stop crying, STOP!" She said as the tears streamed down her cheeks and she felt the need to squeeze her little neck.

Jade stared at her as she cried for about three minutes and she grabbed the pillow the baby had on the cradle. "Shut up" She ordered but the baby continued so Jade slowly put the pillow on her little face and pressed it for a few seconds but then she stepped back and threw it away. "Oh god, no, no" she said and covered her mouth as she shook her head. "I'm a monster!" Jade exclaimed and looked at the crying baby in the cradle.

Jade had been about to kill the baby just like she'd imagined many times but when she was actually doing it she couldn't, even if she refused to admit it she couldn't end her baby's life because it was hers and she was innocent. Jade grabbed the baby in her arms and started swinging her a little to calm her down, which she did a few seconds later so Jade smiled a little.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Jade said to the baby and started crying her eyes out, she didn't understand her feelings towards it. Sometimes she felt she hated her and only wanted to see her dead and other times, like in those moments, she felt the need to protect her. It was confusing.

"God, why are you doing this to me?" Jade asked as she looked at the baby and stroked her little face. She looked a lot like her, she had light brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin but Jade didn't know how to handle that situation, her feelings changed by the minute and it drove her crazy; she just knew she had a child, one she hadn't even bothered to name because when her anger took over, that baby was only a mistake in her life, a punishment sent by the devil but when her other emotions emerged, that baby was her child, hers only and she couldn't help to love her. She didn't know exactly what she felt.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Almost two years had passed since Jade's disappearance and life was back to normal for everyone, they just had to live with the sadness of her memory. Jade's life stayed the same, she was forced to be Scar's sex slave and raise his child in the underground prison she now called home.

"So, her first birthday is gonna be in two days…does she have a name yet?" Scar asked as Jade ate her food in the little table he'd brought in.

"Rosie" Jade said, her feelings for that baby were still confusing to her and she sometimes hated her but she'd had the impulse to finally name her, some days that baby was all that kept her going, even though some others just seeing her little face made her want to kill herself.

"Mhmm…I like it" He said and Jade nodded.

"What are we gonna do when she grows older?" She asked, at that point she couldn't even imagine life outside that room, she didn't think she would ever escape.

"What do you mean? She is gonna be here with you, you're her mother" Scar responded.

"She can't grow up inside these four walls" Jade said. "You never let us out"

"You know you can't go out, Lily" He said and laughed. "But nice try"

"I don't want her here forever, I can't handle it" Jade said.

"I thought you liked her now" He commented and she looked down. "I don't care what you want, you two are my dirty little secret and I like having you here, period"

"She is your child" Jade responded. "Don't you care about her?" She asked and he looked at the baby as she slept in the bed.

"No honey, if I cared about someone it wouldn't be your bastard" He said and Jade stared at him angrily. "She is cute, too cute…maybe in a few years when you're old and useless she'll replace you" He added chuckling and she felt the rage and disgust running through her veins.

"How can you even say that? She is your blood, we tested her remember?" Jade said shocked.

"She is nothing to me, she's only my little gift to you" Scar affirmed and laughed cynically. "But to show you I'm not so bad, I'll let you go to the house for her birthday and we'll have a private little party just for us, okay? I'll even buy some cake"

"Okay…" Jade simply said, she didn't really care about that but it was always nice to see sunlight. All the times he got her out he usually did it at night to rape her on the field so she missed seeing the sun, even though she'd always hated it.

The birthday of Rosie, December second, finally came and as Scar had promised he took Jade and the baby to his house. He told his house keeper to skip that day of work and bought a cake for the party, he didn't care about the baby, it was just a way to play with Jade.

"Do you like the house? Last time you were here you gave birth" Scar said and ate some cake.

"It's nice…do you live alone?" Jade asked shyly.

"Oh yes, I don't need anyone interfering in my business" He responded. "That's why you're so special and I keep you hidden, for me whenever I want, no drama and no problems" He added and laughed as she stared at him coldly. "You know, I have kept an eye on the son of a bitch of your father…he is still running in circles, not even close to finding me"

"You have seen my family?" Jade asked surprised and smiled. "How's everything? Do they miss me?" she questioned.

"I don't think so baby, they looked for you for about three months and then…stopped, I think they gave up and they're doing fine" Scar responded and a tear streamed down her face. "What did you expect? It's been two years, everyone had to move on" He added and she looked down sadly because she knew he was right, as much as it hurt her to know it she was aware they had moved on because that was the logical thing after so much time.

"Oh…" Jade simply said and wiped her tear away while he stared at her with a cynical smirk.

"Take your clothes off, I wanna fuck you right here" Scar suddenly said.

"Rosie is here" Jade said coldly as she stared at the little girl, who was sitting on the carpet playing with the remote.

"She won't understand, do as I say or should I do it to her?" He asked maliciously and she closed her eyes.

"She is a baby!" Jade said angrily. "You wouldn't dare"

"Try me, if she dies then we both win, you don't want her" Scar responded and Jade looked down with tears streaming down her face but she knew he was a beast so she obeyed, she started taking her clothes off and let him abuse her on the couch next to Rosie.

When he was done he stood up to go to the bathroom and Jade stayed on the sofa just looking at Rosie as she played with some things he had on the center table but then she saw her sucking on something and her eyes wide opened, it was a cellphone. Jade immediately got up and grabbed the phone from her little hands, she had seen Scar's phone before so she knew that wasn't it and suddenly there was a chance, Jade hid the cellphone on Rosie's clothes and quickly laid down again before he came back.

"Time to go back home, back where you two belong" Scar said and he was about to lean down to grab Rosie so Jade spoke.

"No!" She exclaimed and he glared at her confused. "You won't touch her again, not after what you told me" she said and grabbed her in her arms so he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Whatever, one of these days I might want to try and you won't stop me" He informed cynically. "I wonder what it's like to fuck a baby, she's small so I guess it'd feel good but she wouldn't be able to fit me inside her, I would probably reach her fucking heart…mhmm that would be interesting" He said as they walked through the field and she closed her eyes disturbed as she held Rosie tighter, he was truly a beast and she believed him capable of such a monstrosity.

"Please don't ever do it, please" Jade said as he opened the lock to the underground room and then he looked at her, he suddenly grabbed her jaw tightly and she flinched back terrified.

"Get down there and stop bothering me" He said coldly on her face and smashed his lips against hers, then he smiled and kissed Rosie's head as Jade stared at him full of rage.

Jade went down and he locked them inside as he always did but she waited for about two hours until she was certain he wouldn't come back, then she grabbed the phone from Rosie's sleeping body and stared at it for over two minutes not knowing what to do, she felt overwhelmed and she felt her life was over no matter where she was but then she looked at Rosie and imagined what her life would be like in that room, she imagined Scar abusing and maybe killing her, she imagined her screams and her pain and she shook her head. Jade's feelings for her child remained confusing to her, they changed drastically depending on the day but one thing was clear, she couldn't let him hurt her.

"You have to do it" Jade said to herself and took a breath as she dialed the number, she'd forgotten almost all the phone numbers she knew but Beck's was so easy that she couldn't forget it. She typed the numbers and took another breath as she pressed 'call'.

Beck was at Tori's house with the gang playing cards and eating pizza, it was a normal Friday night for them and Jade's memory was less painful as time went by. "You guys really think we will win the play?" Tori asked.

"It's very good, we should win" Beck responded.

"I hope so! It would be so great" She said excitedly and they all nodded. "We are one year away from graduating, this would open so many doors for us"

"Sikowitz liked it" Andre commented.

"I hope he can talk to the judges" Robbie said and they laughed as they nodded but then Beck's phone started ringing so he picked up.

"We have a very original concept, we have to win this thing" Andre affirmed and Beck smiled as he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello" He said not paying a lot of attention, he imagined it would be a salesman or something like that. As soon as Jade heard his voice she froze, she couldn't believe she was finally listening to him after all that time but she couldn't manage to speak. "Hello?" He asked again but she didn't respond so he hung up.

"Who was it?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, probably a salesman or someth-" He responded but then his phone rang again so he rolled his eyes and picked up. "Hello?" Beck said slightly annoyed.

"Beck…" Jade said and as soon as he heard her voice his eyes wide opened.

"Anyway, we should have some ice cream" Andre suggested.

"Yes!" Cat exclaimed.

"Sure, I think I have chocolate…" Tori said but then Beck raised his hand to make them be quiet.

"Hello? Who is this?" He asked and Jade took a breath.

"You don't recognize my voice anymore?" She questioned and he felt his heart beating faster. "It's me"

"Jade?" Beck asked shocked and the gang immediately looked at him disconcertedly. "Jade, is this you?"

"Yes" Jade said and he covered his mouth in shock. "I'm sorry for calling you…Your number is the only one I remember, please don't hang up" she said sadly, she didn't know if he had moved on, if he had a new girlfriend and what he would do.

"This can't be true, you're dead" He affirmed.

"I wish but I'm not" She said sadly. "I'm sorry for calling you, I know you don't want to know about me after what happened but you have to help me, please!" she begged.

"Oh my god, please tell me this is not a joke" Beck demanded with tears in his eyes. "Please tell me it's really you"

"It's me, I…I gave you that bracelet with our names on our first anniversary, I stole your red shirt, I…I poured coffee on Tori on her first day, I gave you that hideous dog that almost killed your dad, it's me" Jade said and he smiled so the gang looked at each other shocked.

"Where have you been? We looked for you everywhere, what happened? Are you okay?" Beck questioned and Jade sighed to keep calm.

"It's a long story but I need your help, I'm locked up and there's no way out" Jade informed.

"You've been locked up all this time?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, Scar did it…he's had me here for two years, you have to find me please" She begged with tears streaming down her face and Beck closed his eyes in frustration.

"Son of a bitch" Beck said angrily.

"You have to help me, I can't live like this anymore" Jade said desperately.

"Yes, yes but I need a hint, do you know where you are?" He asked.

"No but I know it's his house and it's some kind of ranch, there's nothing around…it's his house and a huge field that he owns, I'm locked up in a room underground somewhere in the field, there's a metallic door with a lock on the outside" Jade explained and his mouth dropped.

"Oh god, that bastard" Beck said full of anger.

"I remember that when he brought me here, it took us around an hour and a half to arrive from school, when they arrested me" Jade said. "I think we were going east, I saw the sunset on the other side"

"Okay, okay I'll tell the police immediately, anything else you remember?" Beck asked trying to stay calm.

"The gate is black and it has two metallic panthers fighting on the top, parted right by the middle so when the gate opens they are pulled apart" Jade said and he nodded. "Please find me quickly, when he realizes I have the phone he is gonna kill me, I know it" she said terrified and Beck closed his eyes in impotence.

"No, no don't worry, we'll find you" He affirmed and heard her crying on the other side. "You'll be back before you know it, I promise"

"Thank you, really…You have no idea how much this means to me" She said sincerely. "I didn't want to bother you, I'm so sorry but you were the only person I could call"

"You could never bother me, this is the best call I've ever received" Beck affirmed with a smile and tears streaming down his face. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, these two years have been the worst of my life"

"Really?" Jade asked genuinely surprised. "But you said…"

"I know what I said and I'm sorry but we'll have time to talk about that, don't worry" Beck said.

"Please don't call me to this number, I'll call you if I can" Jade said and he nodded.

"Yes, of course" He said anxiously. "And Jade?"

"What?" She asked.

"I love you, don't forget it" Beck said and she remained quiet as lots of tears streamed down her cheeks, he was expecting her to respond but he could only hear her breathing and then he realized she was crying. "I'll find you"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"What happened?" Tori asked as soon as Beck hung up and he looked at them with endless tears streaming down his face.

"She is alive, Jade is alive" He informed and pushed his hair back. "I have to tell her parents, I have to tell the police…we need to find her"

"Wait a second, you need to tell us more, what did she say? Are you sure it's her?" Andre asked.

"Of course I'm sure, it's our Jade…she isn't dead but she is not well" Beck said and took a breath to calm down. "She was very scared, her voice was trembling but she told me Scar did it, we were right…the bastard took her and has had her locked up all this time"

"Oh my god" Tori said shocked. "But how? Where?"

"She doesn't know, she told me she thinks they took her east and the ride lasted an hour and a half from Hollywood Arts, she told me what the gate looked like and said it's a huge property, apparently he has a house surrounded by fields" Beck explained. "She said she is in a room underground somewhere in the field, I don't know but we need to find her soon because she stole the phone and she says he'll kill her when he realizes it"

"Oh god" Robbie said and they nodded, they called Jade's parents and told Mr. Vega all about the call while they arrived.

"What happened? What's the emergency?" Evelyn asked as she and her husband arrived to the Vega residence. "You didn't want to tell us on the phone, why?"

"It's about Jade" Mr. Vega said.

"You found her body?" Mr. West asked mortified and Beck smiled.

"No, she is alive and she called me tonight" He informed and their eyes wide opened. "She is alive!"

"Oh my god" Evelyn said and felt her legs weakening so her husband embraced her. "You are not playing with me, are you?" She questioned with tears in her eyes.

"No, no she is alive but we need to find her fast" Beck responded and they started crying of happiness while the gang smiled gladly.

"My baby, my Jade…" Evelyn said as she cried her eyes out and smiled at her husband. "She is alive"

"But what happened to her? Where is she?" Mr. West asked and Beck explained all the details about the call; they had the information and they were on a race against time.

Jade had barely any sleep all night because she was scared Scar would suddenly come in and beat her up or kill her for grabbing the phone, she was just laying down on the bed next to Rosie, who was sleeping tightly. Jade looked at her little face and stroked it softly, she seemed an angel but then she remembered Scar raping her and it was as if all the love she could possibly feel for her child turned into disgust, she understood it wasn't her fault but she couldn't help to hate Rosie sometimes.

Next morning she woke up, fed and changed the baby and simply tried to read a book but she couldn't focus, she couldn't stop feeling scared and nervous. The whole day went by and when Jade thought it was too late for Scar to come, she decided to finally call Beck again, she needed to know if they were close to finding her.

"Hello, Jade?" Beck immediately said as he put the phone on speaker for her parents and friends to hear.

"Beck, I'm okay…he hasn't realized it yet, I think" Jade said nervously. "I'm sorry for calling so late, I was scared he'd come earlier"

"No don't worry, it's fine I was awake" He said. "We are all here"

"All?" She asked.

"Honey don't worry we'll find you" Her mother said.

"Mom, mom…" Jade said and her voice broke but she took a breath.

"Don't cry baby, we'll be there soon" Mr. West affirmed.

"Do you know where I am?" She asked hopefully and they looked at each other mortified because they didn't.

"No but we'll know soon, in fact your call is what we needed" Mr. Vega responded. "We are gonna track it now and it'll lead us to you, okay?"

"Okay" Jade said.

"Alright Beck told us you described the place you're in, tell us all about it" Mr. Vega demanded.

"Umm…It's a room underground in the middle of the field, there's a metallic door with a lock on the outside and the grass around it is tall…you can't see it from a certain distance" Jade explained. "There's a ladder to get in and out, it's a small room…and there's no other way out"

"Tell us about the house and field, anything particular about it?" He asked.

"I don't know…the house is big, it's white and brown and the field is just a field, there's grass and trees everywhere you look, I have never seen the end of it but when I first came I saw the gate before he knocked me out, I told Beck about it" Jade commented. "It has two panthers fighting on the top, I remember looking at them as the gates opened and he drove in and then he just said 'welcome home' and it all turned black and then I woke up in the room"

"That animal" Mrs. Vega said upset.

"Good, very good Jade" Mr. Vega said nicely. "Now tell me more about the room, what do you have in it?"

"Umm…when I arrived it was empty but he started bringing in stuff as months went by, now there's a mattress, a blanket and a pillow, there's also a toilet and a bath" Jade described. "He gave me some clothes and some books too, there's a table and a chair…and he sometimes gives me snacks but it's usually just water and one meal at night when he comes to see me or nothing at all"

"Son of a bitch" Her father whispered angrily.

"Don't worry baby, we'll get you out of there" Evelyn affirmed.

"If he sees I have the phone he'll kill me, you need to hurry" Jade said scared but then she heard someone coming. "Oh no, he's here…he realized it, he's gonna kill me now!" She affirmed as she started to panic and they looked at each other terrified. "Oh my god, I have to hang up now"

"No, no don't do it! Hide the phone, hide it but don't hang up…we are close!" Mr. Vega affirmed and they heard her heavy breathing, followed by some movement so they knew she was hiding it.

Jade simply took a breath to calm her nervousness and laid down on the bed to pretend she was asleep but then she heard him walking down the ladder, so she started trembling. "Hey you, get up!" He ordered and she looked at him.

"Hey" Jade said.

"What did you think? That I wouldn't come today?" Scar asked and abruptly grabbed her jaw tightly. "I said get up" He ordered and made her stand up. "You know you can't sleep if I don't allow it so why are you in bed?"

"I…I thought you wouldn't come, it's past 3am" Jade said nervously but he only let go of her jaw and slapped her so she dropped to the floor and let go of a small scream. Everyone in the West residence was just listening and they could imagine what had happened so they felt so much anger running through their veins.

"Get up" He ordered and Jade stood up scared. "You better not do this again, you know I hate having to repeat myself"

"I'm sorry" She said as she looked down and he stared at her for a few seconds.

"What's up with you today? You seem nervous" He commented and she took a small breath.

"Why would I be nervous? No…" She said keeping her eyes on the floor.

"What is it? Are you hiding something?" He asked and the gang looked at each other nervously, they couldn't even blame Jade for showing her fear after hearing how he treated her but they hoped she'd be able to fool him.

"Me? No, no…just tired and my head hurts, I haven't eaten anything today" Jade said nervously.

"Right and why is that?" He asked.

"I didn't deserve it" Jade responded, she knew that was the answer he was expecting.

"Exactly, you didn't deserve it after the way you spoke to me yesterday" He affirmed. "But you better get some energy because it's party night Lily, I brought my friends over" Scar informed and she sighed resigned, meanwhile in the house they were just listening terrified because they knew what that meant. "We are in the mood to fight you a bit so you better run and scream and do all those stupid things you always do…it's so entertaining, gets our blood pumping and it brings back nice memories, I know you love to remember our first night as much as I do" he added cynically.

"Scar please, not today…I don't feel good, really" Jade begged with tears in her eyes.

"Did you just say no to me?" He asked coldly as he stepped towards her and she stepped back.

"No, no it's not that" Jade said nervously but he grabbed her face tightly anyway so she started crying.

"You can't say no to me, you stupid whore" He said and shook her head violently. "You are mine and I can do what I want with you and if I say you're going to please me and my friends today, you will, if I say you are going to stay awake all night you will, if I say you're going to fucking die, then you will too, do you understand or do I have to repeat myself again?" He asked as he held the back of her head and she nodded. In the house they knew they couldn't say anything but they were appalled by his words and the way he treated her, they could imagine the hell she'd been through all that time; Beck couldn't control his rage as he heard the conversation, he was just holding his fist up and trembling in anger.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she immediately said as she cried and he pushed her back.

"You're doing a good job at making me mad honey, tonight will be a lot of fun…I'm going to use my new belt on you" Scar said cynically and she stared at him terrified.

"Hey buddy, where the fuck is she?" One of the men asked from outside but even the people in the West residence could hear him. "We are ready to partyyyyy!" H exclaimed and the two of them laughed as they drank from their bottles.

"Coming!" Scar shouted back and glared at Jade. "Let's go" he ordered and she took a breath to get ready. "Move!" He exclaimed angrily as he snapped his fingers at her and they left the room.

They waited a few minutes of silence and finally spoke, they couldn't hold it in anymore. "Oh my god" Evelyn said in shock and started crying into her hand.

"My poor daughter…" Mr. West added and then threw the lamp at the wall madly. "That bastard!"

"He is a beast, he…he really is a beast" Tori said and Beck couldn't even find words, he felt he was going to explode after hearing the conversation and knowing what was happening to Jade in that very moment.

"She is getting…gang raped again, as we speak" Andre said mortified and angrily. "Oh god, this can't be true"

"It is, that animal is real…all of them are" Beck responded and took a breath but he couldn't hide his rage, he had tears in his eyes and his face was red. "I am going to kill them with my own hands"

"We have to find her, do it now!" Evelyn exclaimed and Mr. Vega nodded, the cops had located the zone where the house was but Jade's phone had very little signal so it was taking them a little longer. However, after a while they finally got the exact location.

"We got it!" Mr. Vega informed and they immediately stood up. "Let's go"

They all got in the SUV's and drove off to get Jade, they spent around two hours on the way and when they arrived they saw two police cars waiting hidden away. "Is it that one?" Mr. Vega asked as he looked at a house in the distance.

"Yes" The cop said and Beck saw the gate, he immediately recognized the panthers Jade had described and smiled satisfied; they were so close.

"Do we have the place surrounded?" Mr. Vega asked.

"No, we can't surround the place…it's enormous, we tried going around the field and it took us a very long time but we can surround the house" He commented.

"Very well, then let's do it…remember he has a hostage so be careful" Mr. Vega said and the cops started lining up to break into the house.

Jade had been brutally raped and beaten once again, she was used to it but it never became less disgusting or painful for her. Scar simply locked her up again and she laid down on the bed next to Rosie, who was still asleep, she ended up so tired and hurt that she even forgot about the call, she was just there staring into space and wishing to be dead.

However, a few minutes later she heard someone outside and her heart started beating faster, Scar never went to see her in the morning and he'd just left her so she imagined he was there to kill her because of the phone but it seemed he couldn't open the door. She simply stood up and took a breath accepting her fate, at that point in her life she didn't even care, she saw death as a favor. The lock finally opened and Jade saw the sunlight coming into the room but as soon as she saw the person walking down the ladder her eyes wide opened, it wasn't Scar, it was Beck.

Beck looked at Jade and his eyes immediately filled with tears, he couldn't believe it was actually her but she was real, she was there. Jade looked almost the same but her hair had grown and she didn't have any streaks or makeup, she was wearing short shorts, a little black top and no shoes, she had some old and some fresh bruises on her face and all over her body but she looked okay overall and the fact she was alive was enough for him.

"It's you…"

* * *

 **They found her so yay! I hope you guys liked it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

"It's you…" Beck said shocked and she stared at him not believing her eyes, they had actually found her, she was free but she couldn't understand it, she felt she was dreaming. "Oh Jade" He said as he smiled at her but when he stepped closer he saw Rosie sleeping on the bed behind her, his smile immediately dropped and turned into confusion so Jade looked down and sighed.

"Beck, is she there?" Mr. Vega asked.

"Yes, we'll be up in a second" He responded and kept looking at the baby. "Is she…?" he asked nervously and several tears started streaming down her face.

"Yes, she is" Jade said and covered her face with her hand ashamedly, he took a breath and nodded as he assimilated the news but then he just smiled at Jade, she was alive and that was all that mattered to him, he was happy.

"Hey it's okay, you're free now, you're both free now" He affirmed and she started crying so he hugged her, at first she flinched back a little but then she gave in, it'd been so long since she'd received a hug that she felt the need to never let him go. "You're safe now, I'm here…I'll always be here" Beck said as he held her tightly because he could feel her desperation and he felt it too, having her in his arms felt like a dream after all that time. He was holding her and stroking her head sweetly as he looked around the room, full of anger and impotence, he couldn't believe she'd spent almost two years of her life locked up between those four walls and that she'd had a baby. All the pain she'd been through made him want to explode.

"Where is he?" Jade asked scared as she broke the hug.

"He was caught, the three of them were…they were sleeping in the living room" He informed and she thought about it. "You are safe, they'll never touch you again" He affirmed as he looked into her eyes and could see she was some kind of trance, she couldn't believe it.

"What?" She asked confused and he felt his heart breaking, she wasn't even the shadow of the person he remembered. He simply kissed her forehead and hugged her again as she took several breaths to calm down but she couldn't.

"Let's get you out" Beck said as he broke the hug and stroked her face.

"Out…" She whispered and thought about it, that word usually meant pain and torture to her, that word was never a cause of relief and she had never imagined she'd actually be out of that room for good. "Out of here" she said emotionlessly and he smiled as he nodded.

"Yes, out of here forever" He affirmed and she looked around disconcertedly, she felt so overwhelmed that she didn't even know if it was real.

"Are you really here?" Jade asked sadly and confused and he felt the need to start crying but he took a breath to stay strong for her, he knew he couldn't break there.

"Yes, you're free" Beck responded as he grabbed her head gently to focus her attention on him. "Listen to me Jade, you're free…We are getting you out of here forever and no one is going to hurt you again, I promise" He affirmed and she looked at him with tears in her eyes and a shocked smile on her face.

"Free, free…" She said and took a breath as she nodded.

"Yeah, let's go" He said and she looked at Rosie debating whether she actually wanted to take her or not but before she said anything, Beck grabbed the baby in his arms.

"You first" He said and Jade started climbing up the ladder, she was blinded by the flashlights but then she finally saw her parents and her friends staring at her with huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh honey!" Evelyn exclaimed and immediately hugged her daughter so she hugged her back.

"Mom, mom, mom" Jade said as she cried her eyes out in her mom's embrace, then she felt her father joining in and she cried more. "I missed you so much"

"We missed you too, baby, you have no idea how much" Her father responded as he cried and kissed the top of her head. They broke the hug to look at her face and smiled gratefully, their daughter was alive and after all that time they felt it was a miracle.

Everyone was focused on Jade so at first they didn't look at Beck but when they did and saw Rosie, everyone's mouths dropped. The gang looked at each other shocked and Jade's parents stared at Beck confused. "Who is that?" Evelyn asked and Jade put her hand on her face as she sighed mortified.

"Umm…I was pregnant" Jade said, she found it so hard to call Rosie her daughter.

"What?" Evelyn asked shocked and Jade looked at them nervously.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I was afraid" she admitted. "I'm sorry…I didn't want it I swear" she added and everyone looked at each other sadly.

"Dear god" Her father said and Evelyn closed her eyes as more tears came out of her eyes. No one knew what to say about her, she was a very cute baby but they all knew she was the product of Jade's suffering.

"It's okay honey, we understand…don't worry about it, don't worry about anything" Her mother said as she held her face sweetly.

"I think we need to get Jade and the baby to a hospital right now, they need to be examined" Beck commented and swung Rosie a little because she was starting to wake up. "Sh, sh…"

"I agree" Mr. Vega said.

"Let's go…"

They went to the hospital and waited until the doctors were done examining Jade and Rosie but they were still in shock, not only because she was alive but because she had a child. It was overwhelming and surreal.

"You brought Miss West and the baby, right?" The doctor said and they nodded. "The baby is in good health, she only lacks vitamin D just like her mother, I assume they've been away from sunlight in quite some time" He commented.

"Yes" Mr. West said.

"The lack of vitamin D is worse for the mother so we are applying treatment, she also has some anemia and she needs to gain weight" The doctor commented. "We noticed she was recently assaulted and it seems she's endured this abuse for a long time, am I wrong?"

"No, she's been through hell" Tori affirmed. "She was raped just a few hours ago"

"Yes I know that, she told me…quite calmly I must add, when we were examining her she simply said 'Three men raped me earlier today' and it was no big deal to her, I suppose it's not unusual for her but I preferred not to get into many details" The doctor commented. "From my experience I would say she's in shock so I recommend seeking therapy as soon as possible, I don't know what her situation was but I'm sure it was horrific"

"Of course, she will get it" Mr. West said. "Thank you for being so understanding, she has been through so much"

"Yes I'm sure, she has a lot of marks and bruises…old and new but nothing too serious for her physical health and other than that she and the baby are alright" He explained and they exhaled relieved, in the middle of everything that was good news.

"How old is the baby?" Evelyn asked.

"Jade told me she turned one year old two days ago" The doctor responded.

"That means she got pregnant pretty soon after he took her" Tori commented and Beck sighed as her parents nodded in resignation.

"Do they have to stay here or can we take them home?" Mr. West asked.

"They can go home, no worries"

Mr. West drove everyone back to their house and as soon as Jade stepped inside she felt chills going down her spine, she never imagined she'd be back, it was like a dream. Jade sat down on the sofa of her living room and looked around trying to assimilate everything while Beck held Rosie, she was asleep again so it was easy.

"You okay, Jade?" Cat asked because she seemed lost, she looked around like she wasn't really there.

"I just never thought I'd be back here, it feels like a dream…I don't know" Jade commented sincerely and embraced herself as she looked around. "You know, when I was in the room I dreamed I was back here many times, it felt so real…but then I woke up and I was still there" she commented and took a breath. "This is just like those times, I feel I'll open my eyes and I'll be back in that place" she added nervously.

"No, no this isn't like those times, this is real" Andre affirmed but she still felt strange to be back.

"I guess it'll take me some time to get used to it" Jade said and nodded to herself, they didn't know what she was thinking but it was clear she felt very unstable.

"Do you wanna talk about it, hon?" Evelyn asked as she grabbed her hand and she sighed.

"I didn't kill those people" Jade suddenly said and looked at her friends. "It was a trap"

"We know now" Tori said sadly.

"I told you it was a lie" She responded coldly, her mood had gone from nervous to angry in matter seconds so they looked at each other.

"We are so sorry" Andre affirmed and looked at her ashamedly.

"I know" Jade said emotionlessly and sighed.

"When did you realize it was a trap?" Cat asked.

"I knew I was innocent but I thought you had called the police so I figured they were arresting me for what I did to those bastards, you knew about it and you said it…'The police will be coming soon' so it wasn't that big of a shock" Jade commented. "Maybe I should've shot you when I had the chance" She added coldly as she glared at them and they looked at each other not knowing how to respond, she was reacting badly but they understood how she felt and they couldn't judge her for being angry with them.

"Jade, we didn't call the police" Tori affirmed. "Believe us, we thought that man had done it"

"Yeah, well…it doesn't really matter, they weren't even cops but I know you would have done it eventually, you were so scared of me" She responded, a mix of anger and sarcasm in her voice. "You couldn't have a serial killer around, right?" She said to Beck and he looked down. "But whatever, I realized it was sketchy when they stopped and one of them called me sweetheart, I knew something was up and then I saw Scar waiting for me in other car, he was so pleased…and so calm, just bragging about how easy it had been to kidnap me" she commented.

"He was right, no one suspected a thing," Robbie said and she nodded.

"He tied me up, took me to the room and said we'd have a lot of parties like the one we had when we met" Jade commented emotionlessly. "That night he let me out on the field and recreated that night just for me, it felt just like the first time…I almost thought I'd imagined escaping back in the day when the six animals did it, it was like I'd been with him all along, the same feeling all over again" she added and looked at them but there wasn't a hint of emotion in her voice, she spoke with the coldness of an ice.

"That bastard" Mr. West said angrily.

"He sometimes did that for fun, he released me and let me run like an animal before he caught me…he or his friends, they could do it too" Jade informed and sighed. "He came to my room almost every day and when he was in the mood to share, he called his friends so the three of them did it, he loved recreating our first time over and over and over again, just like last night" she commented and they listened full of impotence.

"I'm so sorry, my love" Evelyn said sincerely and Jade took a breath.

"I got used to it after a couple of months, you know? It's incredible the things you get used to" She commented. "Whenever he came into the room I just started floating away, I imagined myself killing him slowly, painfully and it made everything so much easier" she informed and her parents looked at each other, they understood and shared her feelings.

"That's what he deserves and I swear to god he'll pay, honey, he'll regret every second he made you suffer" Mr. West affirmed and the gang looked at each other, they agreed with him.

"He never let you out then? You were always in that hideous room underground?" Tori asked mortified.

"He let me out only in the nights when he wanted to chase me and rape me on the field, but yeah, I spent most of the time inside that room" Jade responded calmly. "I got used to that too, at first I thought I would go crazy…I felt suffocated and trapped and I tried to find a way out, I couldn't deal with it but after a while it became normal, he made it normal…he grew tired of my fights so he beat me and beat me and beat me over and over again but never enough to kill me, no, that wasn't in his plans unfortunately" she added as she thought about it and they felt their blood boiling in rage.

"Son of a bitch" Beck whispered.

"And then one day I realized I didn't have to fight anymore, it was pointless and I couldn't even kill myself because I had nothing to do it with so I gave in, we had rules and I just had to follow them you know?" Jade commented. "I was his toy, he was in control, always, he made sure to remind me he could do what he wanted with me and I had to obey, I couldn't look him in the eye or he'd beat me, I couldn't raise my voice or he'd beat me, I couldn't say no or he'd beat me, I existed only to amuse him and I would die only if he allowed it…he always said it" she added, resignation and anger dripping from her voice.

"Yes, we heard some of that during the call" Tori said angrily. "That fucking bastard…" she whispered.

"Right, I forgot about that" Jade commented. "Well, then you know what my life was like for two years…or part of it, what you could hear"

"And what about her?" Andre asked and Jade knew he was talking about Rosie.

"Her…that's the only thing I'm not used to"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Her…that's the only thing I'm not used to" Jade said and they looked at each other not knowing how to take that comment.

"Did she go out?" Robbie asked.

"No, she was always with me" She informed. "We only got out two days ago for her birthday party"

"A party? Really?" Tori asked surprised and Jade nodded.

"Yeah but not what you're thinking, it was his kind of party…He brought cake and raped me on his sofa while she played on the carpet next to us" Jade said and they looked down baffled by her story, everything was so terrifying and disturbing that they only wanted to kill Scar.

"He didn't care she was there?" Andre asked and she shook her head.

"He told me either I took my clothes off or he would do it to her, he described what he imagined raping a baby would be like, that's how much he cares about her" Jade responded and their eyes wide opened. "I knew he would so I did it, one more time didn't make any difference…at least he didn't hit me as usual" She commented as she pointed at her bruises. "You know, he sometimes was so angry that he only came to the room to use me as punching bag and the sex was the bonus, it was his way to release tension I guess, I always knew what he would do…I could hear his breathing and the way he opened the door, I learned to read him like a book and I knew when he was upset so I just got ready to be beaten, other times I knew he just wanted to rape me and others I heard the other men's laughs as well so I knew it was 'party night', I don't know even know what was worse" she added sincerely and Beck was trying to keep himself together because he was holding the baby but he felt he would explode in rage.

"That animal" Mr. West said angrily and Jade nodded.

"But at least during the party I got the phone, she found it and I hid it in her" She informed and sighed. "I didn't believe this would be possible, I thought I would die in that room"

"But you didn't, you're back and that's what matters baby" Evelyn said.

"I guess, I don't know" Jade said sincerely.

"What do you mean? You wanted to get out, you needed to" Tori responded and Jade sighed.

"Did I? No, life ended for me a long time ago" Jade affirmed sadly and they felt their hearts breaking. "I did it for her, she still has a chance and I couldn't let that animal abuse her, that's why I called" she added referring to Rosie.

"Oh honey no, you still have a life ahead of you" Evelyn affirmed with a smile on her face but Jade didn't say anything, she only looked back at her emotionlessly and then Rosie started crying.

"Sh, sh, sh…it's okay, what's her name?" Beck asked. "It's okay, sh, sh…" He said sweetly as he swung her in his arms to calm her down.

"Rosie" Jade simply said and the baby saw her so she opened her little arms at her, she wanted to be held by her mother and Beck walked towards her but Jade didn't move, she simply stared at Rosie as she cried reaching for her.

"Jade, aren't you gonna hold you baby? She wants you" Tori commented but Jade only looked at her child coldly.

"No" She said and stood up. "I'm going to my room" she simply said and went upstairs while everyone stared at her surprised and the baby cried her eyes out trying to lean towards the stairs, she wanted to go with her.

"Give her to me" Evelyn said and held Rosie. "Sh, sh, sh…it's okay my love, it's okay"

"What's the matter with her and the baby?" Andre asked confused. "She is her mother, didn't she just say she wanted to save her?"

"Try to understand her, it's the product of her rape…and she had her while she was locked up in that room, being constantly abused, she connected the baby to her pain and she didn't want her in the first place" Tori commented sadly.

"Tori is right" Beck said. "She needs time"

"Or maybe we should give the baby up for adoption" Mr. West suggested. "My daughter has already been through enough pain, she doesn't need a constant reminder of it"

"I think that's an option too" Evelyn said. "But Jade has to decide it, just not now…when she is calm and the shock is gone"

"Will it ever be gone?" Cat asked sadly. "She doesn't seem too enthusiastic to live"

"She will be" She responded and looked at Rosie, who was now playing with the keys so Evelyn smiled, she looked just like Jade and Evelyn didn't see the product of a rape, she just saw her granddaughter.

Jade took a shower and went to bed, she was tired of everything and she just wanted to forget, she wanted to rest and wake up to her old life, she wanted to be happy but she felt she would open her eyes and find herself in the room again. The gang went home as well because they needed to rest and Evelyn took care of Rosie, they all needed that day to be over.

Next morning Jade woke up in her room so she exhaled relieved and smiled to herself, she changed into her clothes and went downstairs only to find her parents and her friends with Rosie in the kitchen. "Hey honey, how did you sleep?" Mr. West asked.

"Good" Jade simply said and opened the fridge, she finally could have breakfast after two years, back in the room she usually ate at night and he left her some snacks but nothing substantial.

Jade sat down on the table to eat her toast and Rosie saw her so she started calling her and opening her arms at her. "Come here…" Jade said and grabbed the baby from her father's arms so they all looked at each other surprised. "Do you want some milk? Is that it?" She asked Rosie and she smiled as she touched her mother's chest.

"You breastfeed her? I…I gave her formula last night" Evelyn said and Jade nodded.

"Yeah, I do…it was that or starving her" Jade responded and her mother gave her a blanket to cover herself while she fed Rosie. She simply held her with one arm and ate her toast with the other calmly so her parents didn't know what to think about her relationship with the baby anymore. "I missed breakfast" She commented.

"Right, you said he didn't feed you" Tori said.

"He only gave me food at night when he came to see me" Jade commented and enjoyed her toast. "This is so good" She said and they looked at her gladly but confused at the same time, she looked so natural and comfortable with her baby in that moment that they didn't know what to expect.

"Honey, you do know you can tell us anything right?" Evelyn asked after several minutes of silence and she remained emotionless.

"What's your point?" Jade asked back.

"Do you want Rosie to be with you? Do you love her?" Mr. West questioned. "We understand if you don't, you have every reason"

"I know" Jade said and Rosie had finished so she covered her breast and sat the baby on her lap.

"She is not guilty, you know that right?" Beck said.

"Yes and a lot of times I even feel I love her, I want to protect her and see her happy, she is only mine and it all feels good" Jade said smiling as she stroked her little head and sighed. "But others…I see her and I see them on top of me, I hear her and I hear them laughing and those times I just, I could kill her with my own hands and it would be so easy to just…" she said coldly as a tear streamed down her face and her hand surrounded Rosie's neck so they looked at her nervously.

"Jade…" Evelyn said in a warning tone because she felt Jade would break her neck in any second. "Jade, don't" her mother ordered seriously because it seemed she was starting to tighten her hand around it.

"What?" Jade asked as she moved her hand away from Rosie's neck and grabbed her little hand. "You thought I would kill her? You think I would do it?"

"Please don't even joke about that, she is a baby and she is your child" Tori said and Jade sighed.

"I know and I still tried once" She confessed and their eyes wide opened. "She was in the cradle crying and she wouldn't stop, I had a headache, I begged her to shut up but she didn't listen so I grabbed the pillow and covered her face with it"

"What?" Beck asked shocked and she looked at him emotionlessly.

"Are you surprised? Really?" Jade asked back almost cynically. "After what you've seen me do?"

"It's different, she is innocent and she is a baby, did you really do it?" Beck asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I did but I regretted it, I threw the pillow away and I…hated myself for it, I felt the need to protect her from my own demons, it's sad to think I had to protect her from myself but I did" She admitted and sighed "I held her in my arms and she finally stopped, she listened to me…there was a connection for a moment" Jade said and smiled a little as she looked at the baby.

"So you do want her?" Cat asked and she thought about it.

"I don't know, I wished for her to die before she was born and even after, I begged Scar to take her away many times but he never listened, he wanted me to take care of her as a reminder of our 'love' so there were times I couldn't even look at her" She commented sincerely. "But things change and she is mine after all, right?"

"But you don't have to keep her if you don't want to" Her father said and she thought about it.

"I'll think about it, today I do…maybe tomorrow I won't, but today she is mine" Jade said and smiled. "Anyway, what's gonna happen to Scar?"

"Prison for life" He informed.

"I want you to pay someone inside, I want him to be gang raped every single day, I want him to beg for death, I want him to know hell" Jade said calmly as she played with the baby and they all looked at each other uncomfortably but they agreed he had to suffer.

"I am already taking care of that, my love, he will pay for your suffering" Her father said and she nodded.

"Good, tell them to tell him it's from Lily" Jade said. "That's how he called me, he said he was nostalgic about our first night and I want him to never forget it" she added angrily.

"He won't" Her father affirmed.

"But dad, this won't last forever…" She commented and took a breath as she smiled to herself. "Let him have that for a few months at least and then I want you to bring him to me" Jade said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"You know why" She said and Beck sighed.

"You don't have to keep doing this" He said.

"Becoming a serial killer? Are you still scared?" Jade asked coldly and he shook his head.

"I am sorry I said that and no I'm not believe me, I want to kill him as much as you do but you don't need more hatred in your life, let prison take care of him, you don't have to put more blood in your hands" Beck responded.

"Oh I do, now more than before…he has to die by my hand and it will be very slow, I've fantasized about it for two years, no one will take that away from me" Jade informed and they couldn't even say she was wrong, that man deserved all the pain in the world.

"Honey, this revenge is consuming you" Evelyn said sadly.

"What they'll go through in prison is enough, don't you think?" Tori asked.

"No, it's not enough…He destroyed my life, he killed me inside and made left me unable to feel anything other than hatred, he gave me a child I cannot love and he was going to rape her, he deserves to die the most horrible death and I have to be there, my face will be the last thing he sees" Jade said full of rage and looked at her father. "Promise me"

"Jade, I can't promise you that" He said but she kept looking at him. "But I'll try, I will do what I can I promise" he added and she nodded.

"Good"

Jade spent the following two weeks trying to get used to her life again, she'd missed it but being there felt strange to her after all that time, she'd initially thought it would make her happy but she felt plain miserable all the time, she couldn't even enjoy her freedom.

Evelyn, Mr. West and the gang had been really supportive of Jade all that time, they knew she wasn't alright but it was normal so they tried to make her feel better, they tried to make her feel home. They also spent a lot of time watching Rosie because Jade had ignored her most of that time, she sometimes would smile at her or hold her for a few minutes but she always seemed distant and they feared she would hurt the baby at some point but she never did, she simply didn't know how to handle the situation, she didn't know if she would ever be able to take care of her, she didn't even feel stable enough to live her life.

One night Jade was just in her room looking out the window, she remembered she liked doing that before she was kidnapped but now she couldn't feel anything, she looked at the sky and could only remember the nights when Scar chased her in the field and raped her, she looked at the moon and heard his voice in her head, she looked at the stars and heard her own cries; she just couldn't help it, she wasn't in the room anymore but the memories and the pain were still with her.

"I can't do this anymore…" Jade whispered to herself as a tear streamed down her cheek and she took a breath, she went into her bathroom and opened the mirror revealing a bunch of different pill tubes. She closed it again and looked at herself in the reflection as endless tears flowed down her cheeks and flashbacks of all her pain fulfilled her head, it was time to make a decision, it was time to end the pain.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuun, do you think she'll do it?**

 **I know it's sad but realistically she wouldn't just be okay after everything she went through.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Good morning guys!" Evelyn said as she greeted the gang and they stepped into the house.

"Hello, sorry to bother you again…we spend so much time here lately, you must be sick of us" Tori commented and chuckled but Evelyn shook her head.

"Not at all, you're all of great help for my daughter and I appreciate your concern and your time" She responded.

"Good morning everyone" Mr. West said as he walked out of the kitchen with Rosie in his arms.

"Hey" They responded nicely and he handed the baby to Evelyn.

"I have to go to work" He informed. "But I want to see Jade first, do you think she's awake?"

"It's past 10, she should be" Evelyn commented as the gang smiled and played with Rosie.

"Hi cutie" Andre said to Rosie as he held her hand.

"I'll go see her" Mr. West said and went upstairs, he knocked on her door but she didn't respond so he knocked again. "Jade honey, open the door…I want to see you, I'm going to work" He commented, one of the things he wanted to do now that she was back was to build a better relationship with her and that involved spending time together whenever he had the chance.

Mr. West imagined she was still asleep but he wanted to see her so he opened the door anyway, Jade was in bed but she was still wearing the clothes she'd worn the previous day so he assumed she'd fallen asleep in them. "Jade, it's late…Your friends are downstairs to see you" He commented as he sat down on the bed next to her and smiled, she looked so angelical when she slept and he just felt the need to always protect her.

"It's so good to have you back, my love, I promise I'm going to be the father you deserve" Mr. West affirmed as he stroked her cheek. "Come on sleeping beauty, it's late!" He said again and started moving her but she didn't react so he got worried. "Jade? This is not funny, wake up" He insisted and shook her body harder but she remained the same and then he noticed there was a pill tube showing under the pillow next to her, Mr. West grabbed the pillow only to reveal a bunch of different pill tubes, all empty and he felt his blood going cold. He knew what she'd done.

"No, no, no" He said desperately as he quickly checked her pulse to verify she was alive, which she still was so he exhaled relieved but he didn't stop, he grabbed her in his arms and rushed out of the room.

"Rosie got used to you pretty quickly, right?" Tori asked Evelyn.

"They say blood is thicker than water" She responded and smiled.

"You're so cut-" Cat said to Rosie but she was interrupted by Mr. West's desperate yelling.

"THE CAR, TURN ON THE CAR NOW!" He screamed from upstairs and they all looked up to see him running down with Jade in his arms.

"What's happening?" Evelyn asked scared.

"We need to go to the hospital" He affirmed as he rushed to the door, he didn't even stop so they followed him.

"I'll drive" Beck said and got in the car, Mr. West got in with him, Jade, Evelyn and Rosie while Andre drove the gang in Beck's car.

"What happened to her?" Beck asked concernedly as he drove incredibly fast.

"She didn't wake up and there were many empty pill tubes next to her, she must have taken two months or more worth of prescriptions" Mr. West informed and Evelyn started crying.

"No god, this can't be happening" She said as she covered her face and Rosie looked at her sleeping mother, whose head was hanging back between the front seats because Mr. West was holding her in the copilot's seat.

"Ah ma da" Rosie started mumbling things as she touched Jade's face and slapped it with her tiny hand to wake her up.

"Why would she do this?" Beck asked angrily and punched the wheel. "DAMN IT" He screamed and Rosie got scared so she started crying. "I'm sorry Rosie, it's okay" He said nicely and sighed feeling guilty but he was freaking out.

"She will be okay, she has to be okay" Her father affirmed.

"Sh, sh, sh…it's okay honey, mommy is gonna wake up soon" Evelyn said to Rosie as she hugged her but she wouldn't stop crying so they were all going crazy. A few minutes later they arrived to the hospital and they immediately took Jade into the emergency room.

"How is she? What happened?" Andre asked as the gang arrived to the hospital.

"She tried to kill herself" Beck informed and pushed his hair back with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god but is she okay?" Tori questioned worriedly and Beck shrugged as the tears streamed down his face.

"I don't know" He responded.

"My baby can't die, not now…not again" Evelyn said as she cried her eyes out and held Rosie in her arms but she was having a nervous breakdown.

"We'll take care of Rosie for you, right now you don't need to worry about anything" Tori said and grabbed the baby from her arms so she nodded. "Come on sweetie"

"Thank you, yes…I can't do anything right now, I just need to know my daughter is alive" Evelyn said and started crying into her hands so Mr. West hugged her.

"She will be okay, I promise" He affirmed and Beck simply sighed, he didn't even know what to think, he couldn't stand the idea of losing her again.

"This is my fault, I should have known she wasn't okay I should have known what she was planning" Evelyn said as she cried.

"No, this wasn't your fault…Jade is going through a lot" Andre affirmed.

"He is right, we can't blame ourselves for this Evelyn" Mr. West added. "Jade will wake up and I promise she will be alright"

"If she dies I won't be able to live, I can't lose her" Evelyn exclaimed and broke out crying even more so Mr. West took a breath as he comforted his wife.

"Why don't you guys take Rosie to the cafeteria and buy her something to eat? Buy something for yourselves too" Mr. West said and gave them some money so they nodded and took the baby away, they didn't want her to receive all that negative energy.

Two hours went by and the gang had returned because Rosie was sleeping and they wanted to know what was happening but they still had no news, however a few minutes later the doctor finally approached them so they all stood up, except Cat because she was holding the baby. "How's my daughter?" Mr. West asked worriedly.

"Alive but I'm not going to lie, she took a pretty big dose of different medicines, it was a bad combination, it could've killed her" He responded.

"But it didn't" Evelyn said and he sighed.

"No, it didn't but I'm afraid it caused some severe damage to her kidneys and unless we can find a new kidney for her soon, she won't make it" The doctor informed.

"Then get it" Mr. West responded.

"The problem is that she is suicidal and no donation committee is ever going to give her one, she is a high risk patient and therefore her chances are extremely low" The doctor explained.

"High risk? What kind of bullshit is that? It's to save a life" Mr. West responded.

"I understand but donation committees have many patients waiting for a kidney, they won't waste one on a patient who might commit suicide when she is released, especially if the reason she needs it in the first place is a suicide attempt, it's just how it is" The doctor commented.

"Then take mine, take what you need I don't care, just save my daughter" Evelyn responded.

"I suspected you two would be willing to do the donation so I checked your medical records and I'm afraid you can't" The doctor informed.

"We are her parents" Mr. West said.

"You are her father but you don't share blood type" He said and turned to Evelyn. "And you are diabetic, which makes you non eligible for donation I'm sorry"

"Are you telling us we just have to see our daughter die?" Mr. West asked angrily. "Find a god damn kidney, I'll pay whatever is needed"

"It's not about money, we can't get a kidney without the approval of the committee and you cannot donate, there's nothing I can do I'm sorry" The doctor said sadly.

"There is one thing" Beck said. "Take mine, Jade and I have the same blood type, you can take my kidney" He informed and Jade's parents turned to him shocked just like his friends.

"You do understand the risks of this procedure, right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" He responded.

"Beck, are you sure about this?" Andre asked.

"I won't lose her again, I can't" Beck said and turned to the doctor. "Where do I have to sign?" He asked and Evelyn started crying as she hugged him.

"Oh god, thank you, thank you so much" She said as she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Beck I have no words, thank you" Mr. West said as well and Evelyn stepped back smiling at him.

"You don't have to thank me, I do it because I love her" He affirmed and the doctor nodded.

"Very well, follow me…we have to proceed immediately"

The doctors did the surgery and Beck indeed saved Jade's life by donating one of his kidneys, which he was glad he could do. The hospital put them in the same room as requested by her parents and the gang stayed with them for when they woke up.

Several hours after the surgery, Jade opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a window with white curtains, her sight was blurry at first but then she focused it and saw her arm connected to a machine through some tubes so she started reacting.

"Jade, finally!" Tori exclaimed when she saw her awake and Jade turned to her, she was in the sofa with Cat and Andre.

"Where am I?" Jade asked confused.

"The hospital" Andre informed and she tried to sit but she felt pain on her belly. "Don't move, you got a surgery"

"For what? What happened?" She asked disconcertedly.

"Don't you remember? You tried to kill yourself" Tori responded and Jade looked to the side thinking about it, she remembered the pills but not an injury. "You do remember, don't you?" she asked and Jade sighed.

"Why did you do it Jade?" Cat asked sadly and she looked down.

"I don't know, I was…tired" Jade said ashamedly. "But I don't understand why I had a surgery" she commented and then she looked to the side so she saw Beck sleeping on a bed next to hers and wearing the same hospital gown as her. "What is he doing here? What happened to him?" She asked worriedly.

"You damaged your kidneys with the medication, Jade, you were about to die" Tori informed. "Beck donated one of his kidneys to you" she said and Jade's mouth dropped.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, the doctor explained you wouldn't be eligible for an organ because you were suicidal and your parents couldn't donate either so Beck offered to do it, he didn't even hesitate" Tori explained and Jade looked at him feeling incredibly guilty, she'd never intended to hurt him when she took those pills.

"Oh my god" Jade said truly shocked and then her parents walked into the room with Rosie and Robbie.

"Honey you are awake! Thank god" Evelyn said and smiled but Jade was still processing what she'd been told.

"Hey" She said.

"Jade don't ever do that again, I'm serious" Her father said upset. "I'm not going to congratulate you for it, you could've died"

"I'm sorry" Jade said and looked down embarrassedly. "I just wanted to stop feeling…" she said as the tears streamed down her face and they stared at her sadly. "I'm sorry, please forgive me" she said as she cried more and her mother immediately hugged her.

"Of course we forgive you, honey but you have to promise you won't do it again" Evelyn said as she held her daughter and Mr. West stepped closer to them with Rosie in his arms.

"I would die if something happened to you, I can't go through that again" He affirmed and kissed her head while Rosie leaned towards her, she always wanted to be held by her mom.

"Hey" Jade said sweetly as she smiled and held Rosie's hand. "I can't hold you right now"

"Mommy is gonna be okay, love" Evelyn said to Rosie and kissed her cheek.

"I'll take her, hey honey!" Tori said smiling and opened her arms so Rosie smiled and leaned towards her.

"Beck woke up!" Cat exclaimed when she saw him rubbing his eyes and he smiled.

"Hi guys" He said and Jade turned to him so he looked back at her. "Hey" Beck said nicely and smiled.

"Why did you do it? What were you thinking?" Jade asked him upset and he sighed.

"What do you think?" He asked back. "I love you Jade, how many times do I need to say it for you to believe me?"

"That's not an excuse" She responded.

"It is to me" He said.

"But…it's your kidney!" Jade exclaimed. "It's not worth it"

"Of course it is, you're worth everything to me" Beck affirmed and her parents smiled at each other, they were very grateful with him. "I couldn't lose you again and I made the right choice"

"But Beck, it's your life and it won't be the same after this, you'll regret it I'm sure" Jade said.

"Saving your life is the best thing I have ever done and I don't regret it, I never will" He affirmed. "But don't be confused, this wasn't for free"

"Uh?" Jade said as she looked at him confused and he nodded.

"Yeah I have a condition for you, only one" Beck said.

"And what's that?" Jade asked.

"You have to live, that's the only condition" Beck responded and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I gave you my kidney because I love you and because I want you to live your life in freedom, I want you to get better and be happy, that's all I'm asking for so you have to promise me you'll NEVER try to kill yourself again, you have to promise me you'll fight to get through this" He demanded seriously and she sighed.

"Beck, you shouldn't have" Jade said as a couple of tears streamed down her cheeks, she knew she couldn't fail after what he'd done for her.

"Promise me" He demanded and she smiled a little as she nodded.

"I promise"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"I promise" Jade said and he smiled.

"I would love to hug and kiss you right now but I have a hole in my tummy and you do too so that will have to wait" He commented and she laughed so he did too. "Oww…don't make me laugh" He said in pain and she smiled as she shook her head.

"You're an idiot" Jade said and he smiled at her.

"Look who's talking" He responded sarcastically and she rolled her eyes as she shook her head so the gang and her parents laughed; it all had turned out well in the end.

Beck and Jade had to spend some days in the hospital and then in recovery but after several weeks they were back to normality "Hey, how are you feeling?" Beck asked Jade as he sat down next to her, it was a Saturday and everyone was reunited in the living room.

"I'm okay" She said and gave him a little smile but he knew she was still sad.

"I think we should go shopping, Rosie needs some new clothes" Evelyn suggested as the baby played with Cat and Tori.

"Yeah, she does" Jade responded and simply stared at her, Rosie was learning how to walk so Tori aimed her at Jade and Rosie started toddling towards her.

"Go to mommy" Tori said sweetly as she carefully made sure Rosie didn't fall but let her walk.

"She is so cute" Cat said smiling as they all saw the tiny baby trying to walk from one sofa to the other but Jade wasn't smiling, she was just there watching her.

"Grab her, she's struggling" Tori said but Jade remained immobile just seeing her, Rosie finally got to Jade and put her little hands on her mother's knees to stay balanced, then she looked up at her face and smiled like trying to get her approval after her accomplishment. Rosie's smile was so pure and full of innocence that it completely disarmed Jade, she couldn't resist it, she looked at her and lots of tears started streaming down her face, she just couldn't control it.

"Ma…ma" Rosie said in her tiny little voice as she opened her arms at her mother so she would hold her and smiled sweetly, she just jumped up and down excitedly with her little legs and tried to get her mom to grab her. Jade felt so overwhelmed by her child's love and need that she only covered her face and started crying her eyes out.

"It's okay, it's okay" Beck said as he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"How can she love me after everything I've done to her?" Jade asked as she cried nonstop. "How can she be happy with the scraps of love I give her? All I've done is reject her since she was born, so why does she still love me?" she questioned feeling terrible about herself.

"Because you're her mom" Cat said sweetly.

"I'm a monster" Jade affirmed and pushed her hair back as she looked at her baby, who was looking back at her and her eyes showed nothing but love for her and an angelical smile, which was the purest thing Jade had ever seen. "It's just…" she said mortified as she looked at her daughter and felt incredibly impotent.

"It's okay honey, don't torture yourself over this…You've been through enough" Evelyn affirmed. "We'll figure this out, you don't have to keep Rosie okay? We might have been pushing you because you've seen we are attached to her but you're the most important thing to us" she added.

"Your mother is right, you don't have to force yourself to take care of Rosie, we'll find her a good home where she'll be loved and you will move on with your life, I promise" Mr. West said but Jade didn't say anything, she was just looking at Rosie as they spoke and the baby was looking back at her with her arms open.

"I think we should take Rosie out" Tori commented and grabbed the baby to walk away.

"Ma!" Rosie said as she cried and called for Jade.

"Sh, sh…it'll be fine sweetie" Tori said nicely as she left the room.

"Ma! Ma!" Rosie cried again as she aimed her arms at Jade and she couldn't take it anymore, she felt her heart shattering and a shot of adrenaline ran through her veins as she stood up.

"No, no wait" Jade exclaimed as she rushed towards Tori but then stopped when she was right next to her.

"Jade…" Tori said sadly but she ignored her, she wiped her tears away and reluctantly started stroking her baby's crying face until she finally gave in and closed her eyes feeling something she hadn't felt before. Rosie took her hand and more tears started flowing down her face but she finally grabbed the baby from Tori's arms and held her close.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Jade said as he hugged her little girl and cried her eyes out while everyone watched her with sad smiles on their faces. "I'm sorry baby" She whispered and kissed her cheek. She'd decided she would take control of her life back and that started with her child, she couldn't keep pretending Rosie did not exist, it wasn't fair and she didn't feel it.

"You do love her, honey" Evelyn said.

"She is mine…MINE only!" Jade affirmed and smiled at Rosie as she broke the hug. "I don't want to get rid of her, she is staying with me…because I am her mother, I have been a monster all this time but I will make it right, I will learn and I will be good, it's my responsibility because I am her mother, her mother!" Jade finally said and they exhaled as they nodded, Beck smiled a little and stroked Rosie's cheek

"Yes, you are" Evelyn said proudly.

"She looks just like you" Beck said and Jade smiled as she nodded, her baby girl was absolutely precious. "You're gonna be a great mom"

Jade didn't suddenly become the most caring mother, she still found herself having resentment against Rosie but she always tried to push those thoughts away, she wanted to love her daughter because she didn't want to give her away and if she was going to keep her, then she had to be a good mother.

"Tell me Jade, how do you feel about what we talked last session?" Jade's therapist, whose name was Martha, asked.

"You're right, I'm not fit to be a mother" Jade responded.

"That's not what I said, but it's interesting you say it" Martha said.

"You said I blame my daughter for what happened to me and you're right, I just…I can't help it" Jade said upset. "I love her, I know I do…I know I would die for her but sometimes I see her and all I can think is that my life would be easier if she hadn't been born, I see her and I see him and I know it's wrong but I can't stop it"

"You say you're not a good mother but you want to keep her, why? Is it some kind of punishment against you or her?" Martha asked.

"What do you mean punishment?" She asked back.

"You keep her as a reminder, you unconsciously maybe want to keep hurting yourself or maybe you want to keep her so you can unleash your anger on her, do you understand?" She questioned and Jade thought about it.

"I don't think I want to punish her or myself" She said sincerely.

"Then why do you want to keep her?" Martha asked.

"Because she is mine! She is my baby, I had her inside me and I spent all that year only with her, she is my child…isn't that the normal thing?" Jade asked back upset.

"You have told me you used to wish she would die inside you, you told me you watched her cry for hours and ignored her, you told me you even tried to kill her once" Martha commented and Jade looked down ashamedly. "It seems to me you're in fact punishing her for what her father did to you"

"But I don't want to do it anymore, I just want to love my baby like she deserves, I just want to forget" Jade affirmed as the tears streamed down her face. "I want her with me, I want to see her grow, I want to be her friend, I want to love and protect her, I want to be a normal mother, why can't I?" She asked angrily.

"Your situation is out of the ordinary and you know it but that doesn't mean life is over for you, you CAN be anything you want, including a good mother to Rosie" Martha affirmed.

"Please just tell me how, I need to know how" Jade responded.

"Like this, it's going to be a long process Jade, you must be prepared…There will be good days when you will feel you are good and there will be others when you'll feel your life is over, you will cry and suffer a lot but I promise you there's a tomorrow, always!" Martha exclaimed. "You will heal from this, you just need to set your mind to it and be persistent, don't give up and whenever you feel bad just write about it or talk it out"

"Okay…" She said.

"Have you had any suicidal thoughts again?" Martha asked and she sighed as she looked to the side.

"They come and go but it's not as bad as before" She admitted. "I wouldn't do it again, I can't…not after what Beck did for me and I have a kid"

"The kid didn't stop you last time and yes, Beck did it for you but that's not the goal, it's enough for now but we'll have to get a point where you want to live for you" Martha responded. "Have you made any plans for it when you get those thoughts?"

"I mean, I know my dad has a gun but I wouldn't take it" She affirmed.

"The fact you know it is enough of a risk, you need to tell your dad to get that gun out of the house, I trust you but it's a safety plan just in case" Martha commented and Jade nodded.

"And what do I do if I feel rage against Rosie?" She asked.

"Remind yourself who she is, look at her and realize she is not Scar, she is Rosie and she is yours only, he never cared about her, he only made you have her to keep torturing you and the best way to respond to that is by turning his attempt to hurt you into a gift, into something you can love and be happy about, don't you think?" Martha responded and Jade thought about it, she had a point. "But you need to be convinced you want her with you, if you have even the slightest doubts you should reconsider your decision to keep her"

"I have nothing to reconsider, I want to keep her…I know I could never give her up" She said and Martha nodded.

"Then keep those thoughts in your head, hug her, feel her, be there for her because she needs you, remind yourself at all times that she is yours and you're her whole world"

Jade continued going to therapy twice a week and working very intensively to recover, she followed all her therapist's advices and put a lot of effort into getting better because this time she wasn't only doing it for herself, she had to be good for Rosie. There were dark times when she even thought about taking her own life again but then she remembered her promise, she knew she couldn't give up and as she began to heal, she finally started to see her child as a gift rather than a punishment, which allowed her to love her without linking her to Scar.

"Hey honey, how was therapy?" Evelyn asked as Jade walked into the living room.

"It was okay" She said and took a seat next to Rosie's playing mat. "Hi love" Jade said sweetly and the baby started giving her some of her toys, she just toddled back and forth to give her things so Jade smiled at her. "You wanna play?" She asked.

Rosie couldn't really speak clearly yet, she only knew a few words but she tried to imitate others so she just started mumbling things and grabbing some of the toys on Jade's lap to play, Jade chuckled watching her and grabbed the toys to play with her.

"Here I come" Jade said in a funny voice as she moved the tiny stuffed dinosaur towards Rosie. "I'm gonna eat you" She affirmed and put it all over her face so Rosie fell back and started giggling, then she grabbed the dinosaur and rolled over with it.

"She's been good all morning" Evelyn commented.

"Yeah?" Jade asked and her mother nodded as she drank her coffee. "You were good with grandma?" She asked as she pulled Rosie's little leg towards her and started blowing her belly so she broke out laughing.

"I see someone's in trouble" Evelyn commented and chuckled.

"Surrender now" Jade said as she smiled at Rosie and tickled her but she was interrupted by Beck walking into the room.

"Hey I brought some donuts" He said and smiled at Jade so she smiled back at him but Rosie grabbed her head because she wanted more tickles on her tummy.

"You want more? You sure?" Jade asked and continued blowing her tummy as she tickled her armpits as well so Rosie giggled nonstop and Beck laughed.

"I see you are taking advantage of my girl just because you're bigger" Beck said and Jade turned to him. "No worries Rosie, we got her" He said as he got on his knees next to them and started tickling Jade instead.

"Ah no, stop!" Jade said as she laughed and Rosie just giggled as she got on top of her.

"Come on, surrender now!" He said as he tickled Jade and Evelyn just saw the three of them laughing on the mat.

"I surrender, I surrender!" Jade said as she hit him and Beck finally stopped.

"We beat her, Rosie we are a great team" He said and high fived her little hands so she smiled and Jade did too.

"Mama" Rosie said and laid down next to Jade, she simply kissed her little nose and hugged her.

"How you feeling?" Beck asked as she sat back up with Rosie in her arms. "I missed you" He added and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Better, and I missed you too…I mean, it's been like a day but yeah" She said and he smiled as he grabbed the bag of donuts from the sofa. "Oh donuts!" Jade exclaimed excitedly in baby voice as she smiled at Rosie and Beck handed her a small one he had bought for her, she grabbed it with her little hand and started eating. "Thanks"

"No problem" He responded and ate his donut too while Jade ate hers but then she just stopped and stared into space quietly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just…never mind" Jade said.

"You can tell me" He said nicely and she sighed.

"He used to bring donuts when he said I had behaved well" Jade commented and Beck looked down. "But no, don't worry about it"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He apologized.

"No don't apologize, it's okay, it was just a memory like many others I have and can't avoid because almost everything reminds of me of that room but I like donuts and he won't ruin this for me too" Jade affirmed and gave him a little smile as she took another bite and stroked Rosie's head, who already had her hands and mouth full of chocolate so Jade only chuckled. "Thank you, really" She said to Beck and he smiled at her.

"I'm glad to see you so well, honey" Evelyn said sincerely.

"I just realized I can't let him control me anymore" Jade affirmed. "I have my life back, I have my baby and I'll have everything he took from me, he won't win"

"That's my girl" Beck said on her ear and kissed her head so she smiled.

"Yeah and I don't forget my promise, I am just waiting for him to have suffered enough, for the three of them to have suffered enough" Jade commented coldly and Beck took a breath, he couldn't even say he was against it.

"You know what you're gonna do?" He asked and she smirked to herself.

"Oh yes" Jade said and looked at him smiling excitedly. "He'll regret being born, you'll see"

* * *

 **This was a much more positive chapter haha I hope you guys liked it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

 **As to the question about the story: I am working on it, it's gonna be a smaller story but it should be done soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guys, this is the LAST CHAPTER!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story!**

* * *

Jade went back to school and her teachers were informed of her situation so they decided to give her private classes, which would allow her to only do an extra year instead of two. She usually attended classes almost all day and then went back to see Rosie but her parents wanted her to recover her life, so they told her to spend time with her friends as well.

"Well, you've been back for seven months now" Tori said as they sat down in the cafeteria and she nodded, she had been slowly healing but she wasn't the same person they remembered and they knew she would never be, they had to get used to her new personality.

"I know, times flies" Jade commented and sighed.

"What is it?" Beck asked.

"Nothing, just...I have been thinking about Rosie, she's growing up so fast" Jade said and smiled a little as she thought about her. "She says more words now, you know? She calls me mama all the time and she is learning new words every day, she also calls my mom 'ganny' and my dad 'ganpa'" she said and chuckled.

"That's adorable" Andre said and she nodded.

"She also tries to say your names, she can't but she sounds so sweet" Jade said and smiled thinking about her. "And you should see how fast she is learning, it's amazing" she said excitedly.

"I love seeing you like this, you have really improved and I'm glad you love Rosie the way you do now, it's been great to see you bonding with her" Beck commented and kissed her cheek.

"I know, now when I think about what I was about to do to her, when I remember all the times I rejected her I just…" Jade said and closed her eyes disturbed. "I can't believe I did it, my poor baby must've suffered so much"

"You weren't okay, it was perfectly understandable" Tori affirmed. "The important thing is that you kept her healthy and safe and now you're here for her, you love her and this is what she will remember"

"Yes I do, more than anything in the world" Jade said. "Sometimes it's still hard, you know? But now whenever I catch myself having negative thoughts about her I just stop and remember the reality, I remember she is innocent and that I love her and those thoughts have decreased these months, I barely have them now…I just want her to be okay, always"

"It's working then, keep it up and Rosie will grow up a happy child" Andre said and she nodded.

"But that's the problem, she is growing up and I don't know what I'm going to tell her when she asks questions" Jade commented worriedly. "I don't want her to know about that animal, she is only mine…she has no father"

"Yes but she will want to know who her father is, I think you should tell her something…You can't just avoid it" Tori said.

"What if you tell her he just died?" Robbie suggested and she thought about it.

"That's a good idea" Andre added.

"I have a better one" Beck said and they turned to him. "Tell her she is mine, I will adopt her…formally" He informed and everyone's eyes wide opened.

"Are you serious?" Jade asked shocked.

"Absolutely, she already calls me dad, I love you and I love her too, I want us to be together so I don't see why we can't just be a family" Beck said. "I am actually kind of offended you didn't consider this before, I mean after all the time I've spent with her and how much I care, I thought it was clear I want to be her father"

"No, it wasn't…it's not the same to be with her now that she is little but she will grow up" Jade affirmed.

"I know that and it doesn't change anything, I'm not lying Jade, I do love Rosie and I want to be with her, I want to see her grow" Beck said.

"You're insane, Beck, you don't know if we will be together forever" Jade responded.

"I do, I do because I love you as much as I loved you before you left, nothing changed in two years even though we all thought you were dead and that's how I know I will never stop loving you" Beck affirmed and she couldn't help to smile a little. "You don't feel the same way? Have I made you feel uncomfortable this time?"

"No, no…you've been great and I love you too, I never thought you'd be so supportive and understanding, I thought you would leave me after a few weeks" Jade said sincerely.

"Of course not, I dreamed about having you back every single day you were away" Beck said.

"I just can't believe you're willing to do this, it's not just anything…it's not like adopting a pet, it's a child" Jade said. "And I don't want you to feel pressured, we can be together forever without you having to adopt a child that's not yours, we could tell her something else"

"I know that but I want to, I don't ever want Rosie to feel she was unwanted, I don't want her to suffer and know her father was that bastard, I want us to be a family and be happy" Beck responded sincerely. "Just think about it please"

"What if you regret it?" Jade asked.

"I won't I'm sure, I have thought about this since the day you came back and I'm sure it's what I want" Beck said.

"What if we have more kids in a few years and you love them more? What if you decide she is not good enough? What if one day you start seeing Scar in her?" Jade asked. "It's a possibility and I would hate for you to make a difference, I wouldn't like to have to choose between you and Rosie but you know what my choice what my choice would be and I don't want that, I have to protect her, I don't want her to have a father and then take him away" she commented worriedly and Beck simply stared at her as he shook his head and chuckled.

"I think you lied, you had thought about this before and not just that…you overthought about it" Beck affirmed and sighed as he held her hands. "Do you really think I could ever do that? Of course not, I know myself Jade and so do you, you know I truly love Rosie and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, I'm glad you would choose her over me…it's the right thing and it doesn't bother me" He affirmed and she sighed "I wouldn't be asking you this if I weren't completely sure it's what I want"

"But Beck…" She said but he cut her off.

"No listen to me please" He said. "I love you and I love Rosie because she is yours, I have never seen that bastard in her, all I see is you, she's the purest being I know and I want her with me, I want us to be a family" Beck affirmed. "Listen I'm not saying we have to move in together now but I want her to have my name, we are studying and then we'll work and when we are both ready then we'll marry and start a life together, the three of us and maybe have more kids as you said…I like that" He added and smiled so she chuckled. "Doesn't sound bad, does it?"

"You are crazy" Jade affirmed and took a breath as she thought about it, she also wanted to be with him forever and Rosie deserved a father, someone as loving and supportive as Beck.

"I'll take that as a yes" He said and she punched his shoulder playfully.

"Okay, we'll do it" Jade responded and he smiled before pressing his lips against hers.

"Thank you, I promise I'll be the best father in the world" He affirmed and she smiled.

"You already are"

That afternoon they went to Jade's house and Evelyn greeted them in the door, followed by little Rosie, who was walking fast from the living room to see her mom. "Mommy, mommy" She said as she smiled happily and Jade smiled back as she grabbed her from the floor to hold her and turn around with her.

"Oh give me a kiss" Jade said and kissed Rosie's cheek. "Gosh, you are getting so big" she added as she smiled at her baby and held her little hand. "Say hi to our guests, hi auntie Cat, hi auntie Tori, hi uncle Andre, hi uncle Robbie" Jade said as she moved Rosie's hand to say hello to the gang and she giggled.

"Daddy" Rosie said and leaned towards Beck as she opened her arms at him so he smiled.

"You leave me for him? You little traitor!" Jade said playfully as she rubbed her nose against Rosie's and gave her a peck on the lips but then Rosie leaned towards Beck again.

"Daddy!" She mumbled and Beck grabbed her from Jade's arms.

"Come to daddy" He said and gave Rosie a kiss on the cheek as she smiled.

"How was school?" Evelyn asked.

"Good, where is dad?" Jade asked and heard Rosie's giggle, she turned to the side and saw her playing with Beck so she smiled.

"Right here" Mr. West said as he joined them. "Hello everyone, hello my love, how's the princess of the house?" he asked Rosie sweetly and showed her a little teddy bear so she smiled and grabbed it. "It's for you, sweetie"

"Oh thanks dad" Jade said and he kissed Rosie's head, everyone loved that baby and no one cared she was Scar's child.

"No problem, honey" He responded and kissed her forehead as well. "What do you need?"

"I think it's almost time" Jade said.

"For what?" Tori asked.

"You know what" Jade responded and Mr. West sighed as he nodded.

"I'll see what I can do"

Scar's life in prison had been a real hell since the day he arrived, Mr. West kept his word and made him the whore of the place, he was beaten and raped by many every single day. The other two had also been in the instructions so the three of them regretted being born but the other prisoners didn't allow them to commit suicide because they were never alone.

However, Jade wanted them to go through something worse so her father talked to a judge to change them to another prison and during the way, they got abducted by Mr. West's hired gangsters.

"Well, well…look who we have here" Mr. West said as the gangsters uncovered their faces. The three of them were tied to the wall in an abandoned church. "You three got kidnapped on your way by your enemy gang, they wanted you out...that's the official version"

"And what's the real one? That you killed us because the whore of your daughter served as our toy for years?" Scar asked and Mr. West chuckled before kicking him between his legs. "Ah! Bastard"

"When you talk about my daughter, you refer to her as Miss West" He responded.

"What is that bitch up to these days uh? Did she finally kill that stupid baby?" Scar questioned.

"This bitch is up to making you cry blood" Jade said as she stepped into the room by Beck's side. "And Rosie is fine, don't worry…she will never even know you existed, she is happy and healthy and I love her more than anything, she is the one nice thing you gave me, she is the one thing I would never give back, not anymore, in the end she was worth it"

"You're gonna tell me you care about that bastard now? Will you name her after me?" Scar questioned cynically. "I'm her dad"

"No, I am" Beck informed and the man stared at him confused and surprised.

"You got back together with this psycho? I see you like eating my scraps, my whore and my baby" Scar commented and laughed so Beck glared at him angrily.

"You're a pathetic attempt of a man" He responded and put his arm around Jade's waist. "We are a family now and you're…the prison's slut, I mean, you were until today" he added cynically.

"I am Rosie's father and this whore's owner" Scar affirmed.

"You're nothing to me or to her, she has a father and a mother who adore her and it's like you never even existed" Jade informed satisfied and smiled.

"I should have raped her in her birthday" Scar said and Jade hit his face with a stick so his nose started bleeding.

"Don't you even talk about her, I would have killed you right there before you touched her" Jade affirmed.

"She is a whore just her mother" He said and Beck kicked him between his legs madly.

"Watch your mouth, you scum" Beck said and Jade held his hand.

"I know you sent those bastards to…do that to me all this time" Scar said and she smiled.

"Of course I did, I hope you enjoyed my gift…I heard you are a screamer, they showed me the tapes, what a party you had every night" Jade said smiling maliciously and laughed as he stared at her full of rage and tried to free himself to hit her but it was useless. "What is it? I know you enjoyed being there for them whenever they wanted, I know you like that concept…I also heard they burned Lily into your skin, what a great detail"

"You fucking bitch, you're gonna pay for this" He said full of rage.

"Let us go, he told us to hurt you! It was his idea" One of the other men suddenly said and Jade laughed.

"And you think I'm an idiot, you enjoyed yourselves then and it's my turn to laugh, boys" She affirmed and they saw the gangsters pilling up some wood in front of each of them.

"What are you gonna do?" The other man asked.

"Can't you imagine?" She asked back calmly and they started freaking out.

"No, no, no, PLEASE NO!" Scar said desperately. "SHOOT ME! SHOOT ME OR STAB ME BUT PLEASE DON'T BURN ME, NO!" He screamed in panic and she laughed.

"I have heard burning is the most painful death, I would set you on fire but I want you to go very slowly, you'll feel the heat in front of you, consuming your skin and going into your body, you'll feel your blood boiling inside you and you won't be able to stop it, you'll feel the burns in every inch of your skin getting deeper, you're going to go from hell in life to hell in death" Jade affirmed.

"Please nooooo!" The other man screamed but she ignored them.

"Oh yes" Jade said excitedly and Beck wasn't as enthusiastic about it but he hated those men and he wanted to witness their pain. "After tonight my life will start over, tonight all this hatred I feel will cease to exist because you will have paid with your life what you did to me"

"It's ready, whenever you wish" One of the gangsters said and Mr. West and Beck took a breath as they stepped back, they hated those men as much as she did and they didn't feel a drop of sympathy for them.

"NO!" One of the men screamed as he cried his eyes out.

"You will never be happy if you burn us, you're not a monster…You are better than me, Jade, I know you are!" Scar exclaimed terrified.

"No, you're wrong…" Jade said as she grabbed matches from her pocket. "After everything you did to me…I am worse than you, I am worse than the devil, I am revenge in person" She affirmed coldly and smirked at them. "Goodbye Scar, I'll see you in hell" Jade said and started the fire.

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **The story was about revenge so I thought it was appropiate to end it with the culmination of her "mission". I hope you guys enjoyed the story, I know I did.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME ALL YOUR THOUGHTS, REMEMBER I LOVE READING YOUR FAVORITE PARTS, LINES, CHAPTERS OR ANYTHING YOU WANNA SAY :)**

 **Also, the requested story should be up soon so stay tuned for it ;)**


End file.
